WHO YOU?
by BooJaejoongie is Mine
Summary: YUNJAE! Bagaimanakah jadinya saat seorang troublemaker bertemu dengan seorang namja cantik yg susah ditaklukan? Sometimes . . . before you can see the light . . . you have to deal with the darkness . . . Warn: M/NC, Summary inside... Don't like don't read... stay calm for Yunjae!
1. Chapter 1

**Hai hai...semuanya...#tebarflyingkiss..**

**Jia dateng lagi bawa epep baru...ada yang berminaaaattttt?**

**Kali ini mari kita 'sedikit' memberikan karakter yang berbeda buat emak Boojae...hehe #smirk...se x se x boleh doong..hihi..**

**Dan sepertinya epep kali ini ga akan 'seringan' sebelumnya.. tapi ga akan Jia buat belibet jg... soo...buat yang bersedia... selamat menikmati...^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M/NC but for now T dulu laah... ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Mature, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( looks by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from another story w other cast ... author L**n... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... Similiar in First but different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

***SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY***

.

SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY adalah salah satu Universitas dikenal sebagai yang terbaik kedua di Peringkat Universitas se - Korea mulai tahun 2005. SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY adalah salah satu Universitas tertua di daratan Korea dan salah satu yang terbesar di Korea Selatan. Reputasinya untuk prestasi akademis yang luar biasa dikenal di seluruh dunia dan mencerminkan pencapaian intelektual mahasiswa, serta penelitian asli kelas dunia yang dilakukan oleh staff Universitas dan Sekolah Tinggi.

Reputasinya didukung oleh Quality Assurance Agency dan oleh peninjau eksternal lain belajar dan mengajar, seperti Penguji Eksternal. Standar – standar yang tinggi adalah hasil dari kedua kesempatan belajar yang ditawarkan di SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY dan sumber daya yang luas, termasuk perpustakaan, museum dan koleksi lainnya.

Pengajaran tidak hanya dari kuliah, seminar dan kelas praktis dipimpim oleh orang – orang yang ahli di bidang mereka, tetapi juga mengajar lebih personal diatur melalui College.

Dan mayoritas muridnya adalah anak-anak orang terkemuka di negeri gingseng. Sekolah elit yang dikenal dengan prestasi murid-muridnya, dari segi sains, tekhnologi, olah raga, kesenian dan semacamnya. Dan untuk menjadi bagian dari SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan. IQ maksimal diatas rata-rata yang sudah ditentukan sekolah, memiliki kemampuan dan keterampilan, serta melalui tes yang sudah ditentukan.

SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY juga mempunyai sistem yang unik. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah campuran namun tempat yeoja dan namja dipisah.

Gedung A adalah tempat kelas-kelas para namja, gedung B kelas untuk para yeoja, dan gedung C adalah kelas ekstrakurikuler seperti kelas musik, dan ekstrakurikuler lainnya, dan hanya digedung inilah para namja dan yeoja akan belajar bersama dalam satu kelas yaitu untuk kelas ekstra kurikuler yang setiap muridnya minimal harus mengikuti tiga ekstra kurikuler. Gedung D adalah letak ruang-ruang guru dan kantin umum SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY. Dan gedung E adalah untuk asrama namja, dimana seluruh murid SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY diwajibkan tinggal di asrama tanpa terkecuali. Gedung terakhir adalah gedung F, untuk asrama yeoja.

.

.

Tidak seperti biasanya suasana istirahat sekolah SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY begitu tenang. Pasalnya enam namja pembuat onar yang biasanya membuat kegaduhan sudah seperti kehilangan semangat hidup yang disebabkan tidak ada lagi siswa yang menarik untuk mereka ajak bermain(?). Bagaimana tidak, setiap murid yang akan berpapasan dengan keenam namja itu mereka akan buru-buru menghindar dari jangkaun mata mereka.

-Siapakah mereka—

.

Tan Hangeng- mahasiswa semester lima. Siswa yang berwarga negara China, datang ke Korea karena ikut Hyung-nya yang menjalankan bisnis di Korea, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menetap dan pindah sekolah semenjak di High School. Namja yang memiliki tinggi 185cm. Satu-satunya siswa yang tidak bisa dibully oleh Yunho cs, hingga akhirnya dia menjadi salah satu dari namja-namja pembuat onar.

Choi Siwon – teman semester Hangeng. Siswa terpintar di sekolah SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY. Namja ini tidak pernah ikut dalam kegiatan teman-temannya yang kadang jika tidak ada kerjaan selalu mengganggu siswa lainnya. Namun karena dia sudah berteman sejak kecil dengan Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang memang semuanya adalah teman sejak kecil, mau tidak mau ia terdaftar dalam salah satu anak-anak pembuat onar. Siwon adalah ketua kedisiplinan namun juga ketua kedisiplinan yang tidak pernah mendisiplinkan teman-temannya, bahkan selalu menyembunyikan kenakalan kelima teman-temannya dari pihak sekolah.

Jung Yunho – mahasiswa semester empat. Putera satu-satunya dari ketua Menteri Hukum Korea. Namun sayangnya sifatnya tidak selaras dengan profesi appanya. Namja satu ini cenderung melanggar peraturan sekolah dan asramanya. Wajah yang jarang tersenyum dan lebih sering menampakkan smirk-nya dengan tatapan tajam dan sifat dinginnya yang membuat wajah tampannya semakin cool. Dan satu kelebihannya, kata-katanya selalu tajam setajam suiluet~~

Park Yoochun – teman satu semester Yunho. Namja satu ini pun memiliki sifat dingin yang menakutkan. Sering terlihat tersenyum, namun dibalik senyumnya yang menawan seolah selalu mengandung hal menakutkan. Setiap senyum yang ia tunjukkan seakan itu sebuah peringatan untuk segera lari dari hadapannya. Namja yang gampang mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Shim Changmin – mahasiswa tingkat dua. Dia adalah makhluk terpintar dikelasnya dan selalu membawa-bawa buku pelajaran ditangannya.. Namja pendiam ini sudah seperti kamus berjalan bagi teman-temannya, karena ia tidak hanya pintar dalam pelajaran tapi juga tahu hal-hal lain diluar pelajaran. Berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho cs yang masih bisa ber-smirk ria, wajah Changmin tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, hanya wajah datar dan terkesan begitu dingin dan menakutkan. Ia sama-sama berada dikelas dance bersama Yunho.

Cho Kyuhyun – teman satu semester Changmin. Namja paling imut diantara keenam teman-temannya, paling ceria dan suka bercanda. Sangat kecanduan akan game online. Sahabat baik Changmin dalam hal berselisih maupun adu kemampuan. Pemegang suara terbaik di SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY dengan suara mengagumkannya. Jika berkelahi dia adalah yang paling gesit dan lincah.

.

.

"Membosankan!" Keluh Kyuhyun yang memain-mainkan sedotan jus jeruknya dengan bibir mengerucut 8 centi(?).

"Kau ingin bermain?" Tanya Hangeng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari I-padnya, sejak tadi Hangeng bermain game.

"Yah..! Kenapa kita tidak ganggu saja anak kepala sekolah itu? Setiap kali kita berpapasan dengannya dia selalu saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, membuatku ingin menghajarnya." Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan tawaran Hangeng, dia memang ingin bermain, tapi bukan dengan benda mati.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, semua mata memandang pada Siwon yang sekarang berhenti membaca bukunya memandang kelima temannya dengan raut wajah serius.

Siwon menutup bukunya lalu mendesah pelan.

"Sudah kubilang. Kalian boleh mengganggu siapapun asalkan bukan anak kepala sekolah. Mengerti?" Ucap Siwon tegas.

Yeah, pasalnya Siwon melarang keras teman-temannya itu menyentuh anak kepala sekolah yang bernama Kim Kibum, namja imut yang selalu terlihat pendiam.

"Wae? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami apa alasannya." Akhirnya Yunho pun menanyakan hal yang memang berada dipikiran mereka semua selama ini.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai namja itu..". Belum juga Siwon menjawab, Yoochun menggoda Siwon bermaksud bercanda.

"Ne, aku menyukainya. ." Jawab Siwon tanpa ragu.

Sontak kelima temannya membulatkan mata tak percaya memandang Siwon yang sekarang memamerkan senyum malaikatnya, membuat ke lima temannya itu tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat.

"Karena itu jangan berani-berani mengganggunya. Dan juga, dia bukan 'namja itu'. Ingat, dia juga punya nama – Kim Kibum. Arasseo?"

Lalu Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menepuk bahu Yunho dan yoochun yang duduk disamping kiri-kanannya.

"Aku duluan, aku harus keperpustakaan." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan kelima temannya yang masih memandang Siwon dengan wajah cengo.

"Apa yang baru dia katakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun seolah kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aku menyukainya, dia bilang begitu." Yoochun mengulangi kata-kata Siwon masih tak percaya.

Mereka tidak pernah mengira, orang yang selama ini mereka ketahui hanya membaca buku dan tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan mereka tiba-tiba mengatakan menyukai seseorang. Dibenak mereka hanya muncul pertanyaan, sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah selama ini mereka selalu bersama-sama?.

"Mengejutkan.." Ucap Changmin lalu melanjutkan membaca buku ditangannya.

"Pantas saja dia senang sekali berada di perpustakaan,," Hangeng memecah keheningan,

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hmm. Setiap aku menghampiri Siwon diperpustakaan aku selalu melihat namja bernama Kibum itu juga ada diperpustakaan. Aku tidak pernah berfikir sejauh itu karena aku tidak pernah melihat mereka berbicara,"

"Pantas saja dia selalu melarang kita untuk mengganggu namja itu." Yoochun mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Dasar. Selama ini dia merahasiakannya dari kita,,!" Keluh Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyeruput kasar jus jeruknya dengan kesal.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Lalu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal, "Tenang saja, nanti kita cari mainan yang lain. Hm?" Hibur Yoochun pada hoobae evilnya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia tahu, kalau Yoochun berkata seperti itu, berarti mereka akan benar-benar bersenang-senang, dengan benda hidup tentunya.

Yoochun berdiri dan mengambil gelas yang berisi jus jeruk Kyuhyunyang tinggal separuh lalu menatap Yunho meminta persetujuan.

Yunho hanya menunjukkan smirk-nya. Mengerti itu tanda lampu hijau ia berjalan kearah namja mungil yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka, namja itu sedang sibuk membaca komik kesukaannya.

Dengan gelas yang berisi jus jeruk ditangannya ia berdiri dibelakang namja mungil itu dengan senyumnya yang menawan namun menakutkan.

Kyuhyun bersiap tertawa tepingkal-pingkal membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada namja mungil itu.

Changmin seakan tak perduli dan meneruskan membaca.

Hangeng hanya menopang dagu menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

Dan seperti biasa Yunho masih dengan Smirk-nya yang super dingin.

Siswa lainnya mulai ricuh membicarakan apa yang akan terjadi pada namja itu, dan namja mungil itu tak mendengar apapun karena terhalang earphone ditelinganya.

Yoochun menggerakkan tangannya untuk menumpahkan jus jeruk kekepala namja itu hingga gelas ditangannya berada diatas kepala namja didepannya, namun entah kenapa gelas ditangan Yoochun terasa sangat berat. Yoochun menoleh kesamping untuk melihat gelas ditangannya, namun raut wajahnya seketika berubah kesal dan menakutkan.

Seorang namja yang jauh lebih kecil darinya dengan mata doe memandangnya datar sambil menahan gelas yang berisi jus jeruk ditangannya.

.

.

Yunho hanya tersenyum meremehkan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada namja kecil itu saat Yoochun menumpahkan jus jeruk itu kekepalanya. Namun sesaat kemudian seringaiannya seketika sirna saat melihat sosok namja cantik berjalan kearah Yoochun dengan wajah datar dan terlampau tenang. Berdiri disamping Yoochun lalu dengan gerakan lembut menahan gelas ditangan Yoochun.

Tentu saja bukan hanya Yunho yang terkejut. Semua siswa memandang ke arah mereka. Changmin menutup bukunya, kejadian itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Kyuhyun memandang tak suka pada namja kecil itu, Hangeng hanya tersenyum, sepertinya ini sangat menarik baginya. Dan Yunho, tentu saja namja tampan itu juga tidak suka melihat namja cantik itu mengganggu Yoochun, Yunho pasti sudah menghajarnya jika saja Hangeng tidak menahannya dan memintanya menonton saja untuk kali ini.

Yoochun memandang murka pada namja yang berani melawannya, namun wajah namja bermata doe itu tetap sama, balas menatap Yoochun dengan wajah datar dan tidak terlihat ada rasa takut sedikitpun pada matanya.

"Joongie?" Namja incaran Yoochun itu akhirnya menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Sepertinya namja berkulit putih itu temannya.

Yoochun dan namja mata doe itu masih saling menatap. Tangan mereka masih memegang gelas jus jeruk.

"Joongie, Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya namja itu lagi, ia kebingungan melihat pemandangan didepan matanya.

Namja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yoochun, menatap jus jeruk yang sedang dipegangnya bersama Yoochun. Perlahan ia menarik gelas itu dari tangan Yoochun. Yoochun semakin terlihat murka.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengambil jus jeruk yang tadi kupesan."

Namja cantik itu meminum jus jeruk yang sudah direbutnya dari tangan Yoochun, meminumnya tanpa tersisa lalu meletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong itu pada tangan Yoochun.

Yoochun memandang tak percaya, Yunho pun menahan amarahnya karena Yunho tahu sebentar lagi Yoochun akan mengamuk.

"Junsu-ssi, kau juga sudah selesai bukan? Ayo pergi,," Ajak namja cantik itu pada temannya. Lalu melangkah menjauh.

Dia benar-benar mengabaikan Yoochun yang sedang murka. Mereka melihat Yoochun menggenggam erat gelas ditangannya, menyalurkan amarahnya.

"Jaejoong-ah,,! Tunggu ada apa ini?" Tanya namja mungil itu sambil mengejar namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Jaejoong.

Yang dipanggil tak menyahut dan terus melangkah mengabaikan keadaan disekitar, hingga...

PRANNKK!

Yoochun melempar gelas ditangannya kelantai. Semua mata memandang takut padanya, suasana semakin hening. Namun namja bernama Jaejoong itu tetap berjalan seolah tak mendengar apapun.

Kyuhyun berniat menghampiri Yoochun namun Yunho menahannya.

"Habis kau namja berwajah banci,," Umpat Yunho pelan.

"Biarkan dia menyelesaikannya, dia akan semakin kesal kalau kita ikut campur." Ucap Hangeng saat menyadari Kyuhyun juga semakin dibakar amarah.

"Bisa-bisa dia menghancurkan tempat ini kalau tidak ditahan. Sebaiknya dihentikan.." Tegur Changmin.

"Biarkan saja. Biar namja sok itu menyesal sudah mengganggu Park Yoochun." Yunho kembali duduk, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Yoochun.

.

.

"YAA! BERHENTI!". Teriak Yoochun menggema diseluruh ruangan kantin.

Junsu yang terkejut menarik lengan Jaejoong untuk berhenti.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal. Lalu menoleh pada Yoochun.

Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan tangan mengepal kuat penuh amarah. Jaejoong hanya menunjukkan smirk kecil.

"Kurang ajar!." Geram Yoochun.

Dengan penuh amarah Yoochun mengarahkan tinjunya pada wajah Jaejoong. Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menunduk lalu dengan gerakan cepat pula dia men-_tacle_ kaki Yoochun...

BRUUKK!

"Akh!"

Tubuh besar itu jatuh terlentang akibat _tacle _keras Jaejoong.

Suasana semakin tegang. Empat namja tampan itu kembali terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lalu menghampiri kedua namja mungil itu, dan berniat melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yoochun, tapi tiba-tiba kaki seseorang sudah bertengger dilehernya, menghadang tubunya untuk tidak lebih mendekat. Namun kali ini bukan namja cantik itu yang melakukannya tapi namja yang memiliki paras imut bernama Junsu.

"Berani bergerak, kupatahkan lehermu!" Ancam Junsu dingin.

Kyuhyun tercekat, bukan karena takut yang menguasainya tapi lebih pada terkejut dan belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya melihat posisi Junsu dengan kaki kanan dileher Kyuhyun dan kaki kirinya menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mengepal dekat dadanya.

Sontak semua mata yang melihat semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Junsu -ssi..." Lirih Jaejoong tak percaya.

Seolah baru tersadar dari kerasukan setan, Junsu tersentak dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Segera dia menurunkan kakinya.

"Mianhaeyeo-Mianhaeyeo~." Ucap Junsu sambil membungkuk berkali-kali pada Kyuhyun dan Yoochun yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan ekspresi_apa yang terjadi?_

Jaejoong menyeringgai meremehkan pada Kyuhyun dan Yoochun.

"Sudah. Ayo pergi~!"

Junsu yang tak ingin memperparah keadaan, menyeret Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan kantin.

Hening.

Sepertinya semua yang menyaksikan adegan itu perlu waktu untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, terutama kelima namja yang sekarang masih terperangah dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua namja mungil itu.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Tegur Changmin dingin pada siswa yang masih tertegun memandangi Yoochun dan Kyuhyun yang juga belum bergerak.

Sontak semua siswa kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

BUUKK!

"Brengsek!" Geram Yoochun.

Ia sudah berkali-kali melepaskan tinjunya pada pohon ditaman sekolah.

Kelima namja pembuat onar itu sedang menenangkan diri ditaman.

Yunho berbaring menyandarkan kepalanya pada pohon yang sedari tadi dipukuli Yoochun. Hangeng duduk didekat Yunho sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Changmin memandang jauh kedepan, Kyuhyun, wajahnya semakin kusut mengingat kejadian dikantin.

"Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" Yoochun menghentikan pukulannya. Tangannya memerah dan lecet.

"Namja bermata doe itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa semester empat."

Ucapan Changmin langsung menarik perhatian keempat sahabatnya. Bukan karena nama namja mata doe itu, tetapi bahwa Changmin mengetahui siapa namja mata doe itu.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Countinue ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Jeng jeng... TBC dulu ne...**

**Jia pengen tau tanggepan readers dulu... apakah epep ini layak lanjut atau ngga...**

**Soo... mind to ripiu pleaseee,,,,, ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah ripiu epep ini... Jia seneng banget... ^_^**

**Dan buat yang kemaren nanya kenapa epep ini judulnya WHO YOU dan bukannya WHO ARE YOU... itu karena Jia ga pke EYD... #eeaa... n sekalian juga Jia dpt inspirasi judul dari lagunya abang GD... hehe...jadilah judulnya Who You... yaah..yg pntg artinya samalah yaa.. ya khan? Ya kan? #serahkataloeajadehJia... hiks T_T**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M but for now T dulu laah... ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from another story w other cast ... author L**n... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan... Similiar in First but different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY: **

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

.

**.**

_**Kisah sebelumnya . . .**_

_Kelima namja pembuat onar itu sedang menenangkan diri ditaman._

_Yunho berbaring menyandarkan kepalanya pada pohon yang sedari tadi dipukuli Yoochun. Hangeng duduk didekat Yunho sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Changmin memandang jauh kedepan, Kyuhyun, wajahnya semakin kusut mengingat kejadian dikantin._

"_Siapa sebenarnya mereka?". Yoochun menghentikan pukulannya. Tangannya memerah dan lecet._

"_Namja bermata doe itu bernama Kim Jaejoong, mahasiswa semester empat"._

_Ucapan Changmin langsung menarik perhatian keempat sahabatnya. Bukan karena nama namja mata doe itu, tetapi bahwa Changmin mengetahui siapa namja mata doe itu._

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

_**FLASH BACK**_

.

Kim Jaejoong POV

.

_Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh aku disekolah ini. Sekolah yang tak lebih membosankan dari sekolahku di Moscow, walaupun disini sedikit lebih tenang._

_Dan selama seminggu itu pula, seorang namja imut, dengan suara cemprengnya melebihi eommaku selalu mengikutiku. Entah apa tujuannya. Aku yang terbiasa dijauhkan dari orang-orang Korea, karena kekhawatiran eomma-appaku bahwa aku akan menjadi incaran lawan-lawan politiknya, bahkan aku sampai diungsikan ke Moscow, dan aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan sikap namja satu ini yang tidak mau lepas dariku._

_Parahnya lagi, tempat duduk kami selalu bersebelahan. Karena entah sengaja atau tidak, namja imut itu mengambil semua mata kuliah yang sama denganku._

_Sejak pertama aku masuk sekolah dia terus saja berbicara padaku. Dan menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak menarik bagiku._

_Sampai saat ini, masih menjadi pertanyaan bagiku, kenapa dia terlihat selalu sendiri? Bukankah anak seceria itu seharusnya punya banyak teman? Namun tidak terlihat tanda-tanda dia mempunyai seorang teman._

_"_Jaejoong-ah_, ayo kita ke kantin,," Ajaknya penuh semangat._

_"Junsu-ssi kau sangat berisik. Tidak bisakah kau menjauh dariku?" Balasku dingin tanpa menatapnya._

_"Wae? Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Kau tidak mau?"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Wae?" Tanyanya._

_Aku berbalik menatapnya yang duduk disampingku, ia menatapku menunggu jawaban dariku._

_"Aku tidak suka mempunyai teman yang cerewet sepertimu" Jawabku masih dingin._

_"Begitu~" Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi datar._

_Kemudian ia memakai earphonennya lalu keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi padaku. Ia berjalan keluar dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Sepertinya dia tipe orang yang menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Bukankah itu sama denganku?_

_Wajah sendunya terus berputar dibenakku, aku merasa bersalah telah berkata kasar padanya._

_Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin, mencari-cari namja imut itu, sampai kusadari ternyata tubuh namja itu itu terhalang oleh tubuh besar yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, Junsu sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan namja jangkung itu. _

_Sedetik kemudian rahangku mengeras, tanganku mengepal melihat namja jangkung itu hendak menyiram Junsu dengan sesuatu yang ada didalam gelas yang dipegangnya._

_Hah,, haruskah aku berurusan dengan anak-anak disini? Sama halnya saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di Moscow? Dihari pertamaku masuk sekolah saat itu. Haruskah aku mengulanginya lagi?._

_Kutatap Junsu masih serius dengan komik ditangannya, wajahnya sangat damai dan polos, walaupun aku tahu wajahku 100 kali lipat lebih polos dari wajah imut Junsu._

_Aku tidak tega jika melihat wajah ceria itu menjadi murung dan menjadi bahan tertawaan siswa lainnya._

_Baiklah, sepertinya setiap kali aku pindah sekolah memang sudah menjadi takdirku aku harus menghajar seseorang._

_Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati tubuh jangkung itu, dan dengan perlahan sebisa mungkin tidak disadari namja jangkung ini kupegang erat bagian gelas yang tak digengnggamnya. Lalu menahannya kuat-kuat. _

_Ku akui dia sangat kuat. Tapi bukan Kim Jaejoong namanya jika aku tak bisa melewati ini. Aku memang tidak memiliki kekuatan besar, tapi aku memiliki keahlian dan keterampilan berbagai macam ilmu bela diri yang kupelajari sejak kecil._

_Saat aku masih Elementary School di Moscow, aku harus melawan namja-namja bongsor yang berniat membullyku. Saat Junior High School lagi-lagi aku harus berkelahi karena mereka yang tidak bisa menerima wajah Asia ini. Dan saat Senior High School aku harus melawan kakak kelasku yang tidak suka melihat kecerdasanku. Lalu kenapa sekarang aku harus gentar melawan namja jangkung ini untuk membela satu-satunya temanku? Ya, teman pertamaku di Korea, Kim Junsu._

.

_**FLASH BACK END**_

.

**Author POV **

.

Dua namja mungil itu mengatur nafasnya saat berada diatap gedung sekolah setelah lari dari kantin yang telah mereka kacaukan.

"Ya! Kau menguasai Hapkido?"Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya, masih mengatur nafasnya,

"Ya,! Ternyata kau namja yang menakutkan.." Balas Junsu tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Ancamanmu tadi itu lebih menakutkan dari pada namja menakutkan sepertiku.."

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai mengatur deru nafasnya agar kembali normal. Junsu duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Lalu,, Sebenarnya tadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti. Aku malas mengingatnya."

"Huft... Sepertinya setelah ini kita akan dapat masalah..." Junsu tertunduk.

"Wae?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa kedua namja yang berkelahi dengan kita tadi?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Junsu membuang nafasnya berat.

"Siapa mereka?" Jaejoong memang belum mengenal seluruh sekolah barunya itu.

"Mereka dipanggil anak-anak pembuat onar – troublemaker." Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Jaejoong ber-smirk kecil.

"Ck. Apa itu? Seperti kelompok anak TK saja.." Ejek Jaejoong.

"Eeiii... dengarkan aku dulu," Tegur Junsu.

"Baiklah, teruskan" Ucap Jaejoong malas.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu ada enam orang namja. Dan mereka semua namja yang menakutkan.."

"Ya...kau mengusai ilmu bela diri, kenapa harus takut pada mereka?" Protes Jaejoong kesal.

"Hey! Kau lupa? Mereka ber-enam, ber-enam!" Junsu menegaskan.

"Bukankah itu namanya mereka namja-namja pengecut?" Jaejoong meremehkan.

"Ck-ck-ck...!" Junsu menggerakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya searah telunjuknya yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri.

"Kau salah, mereka juga kuat secara individu. Terus terang, belum tentu tadi aku selamat dari mereka, karena keadaan yang tiba-tiba kacau saja dia sempat lengah . ,,"

Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa universitas no 1 di Korea ini menampung anak-anak seperti mereka. Merusak citra sekolah saja" Keluh Jaejoong.

"Tidak seperti itu. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah ketua kedisiplinan yang juga anak terpintar disekolah ini..." Kata Junsu antusias.

"Ketua kedisiplinan? Anak terpintar?" Jaejoong mencerna kata-kata Junsu. Lalu menatap Junsu.

"Kenapa anak yang berprestasi seperti itu bisa jadi salah satu diantara mereka? Ketua kedisiplinan, bukankah seharusnya mencegah hal-hal yang namanya kekerasan?" Lanjutnya.

"Hmm...entahlah.." Junsu memasang pose berfikir.

"Tapi bukan berarti mereka adalah kelompok anak-anak bodoh. Yang bernama Shim Changmin adalah peringkat pertama dikelasnya, dan Jung Yunho yang satu tingkat diatasnya selalu diperingkat dua. Yoochun dan Kyuhyun yang selalu masuk lima besar dikelasnya masing - masing, tidak sekalipun mereka keluar dari lima besar. Siwon yang satu kelas dengan Hangeng anak China itu selalu diperingkat pertama dan ketiga..."

"Aigoo...Kau mahir sekali bercerita tentang mereka.." Ejek Jaejoong.

Junsu tertawa. "Yah...hanya kau yang tidak tahu siapa mereka disekolah ini,,,"

"Lagi pula, kau pikir mereka akan melepaskan kita begitu saja setelah kita mempermalukan salah satu diantara mereka? Eotteokkhae... kita benar-benar akan habis oleh mereka" Junsu memelas hampir menangis.

"Dengar. Jangan pernah merasa takut pada siapapun. Dan jangan segan untuk mematahkan leher mereka jika mereka mengganggumu. Untuk apa kau belajar Hapkido kalau kau tidak bisa mempertahankan dirimu!"

Junsu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Jaejoong yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan diam saja jika mereka mengganggumu,," Suara Jaejoong melemah, raut wajahnya berubah khawatir melihat sahabat barunya itu.

"Kubilang berjanji!" Bentak Jaejoong saat tak mendapat respon dari Junsu yang menatapnya lekat.

"Hwaaaaaa~~!" Junsu menghambur memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aish. Apa-apan kau,,!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Junsu, namun Junsu semakin erat memeluknya.

Akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan namja imut itu memeluknya.

"Aku senang, karena kau mengkhawatirkanku! Aku berjanji, aku akan melawan jika mereka mengangguku!" Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum merasa lega. Walaupun ia baru saja mengenal Junsu, namun ia tidak akan tega melihat wajah polos yang selalu tersenyum itu menekuk sedih.

"Oh iya," Junsu melepaskan pelukannya. "Joongie-ya,,tinggallah di asrama,, apa kau tega membiarkan aku dikejar-kejar mereka sampai ke asrama seperti buronan? Heum-heum~?" Rengek Junsu memelas sambil menarik-narik lengan seragam Jaejoong.

Junsu baru saja menemukan kelemahan teman barunya itu, yaitu Jaejoong yang berhati lembut dibalik wajah dinginnya.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha meyakinkan eomma dan appaku nanti" Ucapnya datar.

"Benarkah?" Lagi-lagi ekspresi Junsu berubah drastis. Menatap Jaejoong senang.

"Aku tidak janji. Karena ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan" Buru-buru Jaejoong menepis pikiran Junsu yang terlalu berharap.

"Tidak apa-apa! Kau pasti diizinkan. Katakan pada eomma dan appa-mu aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji" Junsu bersemangat sampai membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum tak percaya.

"Ah,iya...Aku lupa! Kita harus berhati-hati pada namja bermata musang diantara mereka, namanya Jung Yunho... dia yang paling kuat. Semua siswa akan langsung ketakutan jika sudah berhadapan dengannya, kata-katanya paling kasar tapi juga namja paling seksi diantara mereka~"

Ucapan terakhir Junsu menggelitik telinga Jaejoong hingga ia memandang aneh pada teman barunya itu, "Ahahaa~ Okay"

Junsu tertawa hambar melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Walaupun Hangeng dan Changmin adalah yang paling tampan, entah kenapa si Yunho ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia punya kharisma, wajah cool, dan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis~" Junsu tak henti memuji Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menganga memandang tak percaya pada Junsu.

"Apa sebaiknya kubatalkan saja untuk menjadi temanmu? Sepertinya kau tidak waras,," Ucap Jaejoong.

"Eeii~ Jangan begitu! Aku hanya iri padanya dan mengagumi kelebihannya.." Ucap Junsu tersenyum menampilkan eye smile puppy-nya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan padaku kau menyukai namja, sekalipun kau melakukannya. Mengerti?" Jaejoong mewanti-wanti.

Senyum Junsu seketika memudar. "Wae? Kau akan lari dariku jika aku menyukai namja?"

"Mungkin.." jawab Jaejoong singkat.

Junsu tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukan itu.."

Jaejoong menatap serius pada Junsu. Namun dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Junsu, Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Kau menyukai namja?" Tebak Jaejoong dengan ekspresi mengerikan.

"Well, aku juga tidak bilang aku membenci yeoja.. Aku lebih tertarik berhubungan dengan namja." Jelas Junsu.

Sedang lawan bicaranya menatap horor padanya. Sedikit demi sedikit dengan sangat pelan Jaejoong beringsut menarik pantatnya menjauhkan dirinya dari Junsu.

"Kau tidak mengincarku bukan?" Tebak Jaejoong ngeri.

"Hahahaaa!" Junsu tertawa tebahak melihat mata bulat Jaejoong yang hampir mengeluarkan isinya.

"Kau benar-benar akan lari? Hahahaa... Percuma, aku akan mengejarmu, cciiaaatt...!" Goda Junsu.

"Ya! Aku serius!" Bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Ya~ Joongie-ya... Aku tidak makan namja bertipe uke, aku lebih suka seme yang cool, tampan dan tinggi, bukan namja cantik dan manis sepertimu. Jadi tenang saja" Jawab Junsu santai.

"U-ke~?!"

Jaejoong menatap aneh pada Junsu dengan menekankan kata-kata yang membuatnya merinding.

"Ya! Kalau aku menyukai namja, aku tidak akan menjadi uke, aku akan menjadi seme! Dan juga, aku tidak manis ataupun Cantik, yang ada wajahmulah yang seperti yeoja!" Ucap Jaejoong ber-api-api sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Junsu tepat di depan hidungnya.

Jaejoong merenggut kesal. Junsu tertegun,

_'__Jaejoong ternyata cerewet juga__**'**_. Batin Junsu.

Kemudian seakan semua kata-kata Jaejoong baru ia cerna, Junsu mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"MmmPphh! Kau? Seme? PHuahahaaaa!"

Namja imut itu tertawa semakin keras membuat namja cantik satunya semakin kesal.

Jaejoong berdiri dengan kesal lalu melangkah kearah pintu keluar, meninggalkan Junsu yang belum juga berhenti tertawa. Junsu yang menyadari Jaejoong meninggalkannya langsung berdiri dan mengejarnya.

"Ya! Jaejoong-ah...!"

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain...**

.

Menyadari ditatap secara intens, Changmin menghela nafas kasar.

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka menahanmu sebelum kau mengamuk seperti tadi."

Changmin menatap Yunho, Hangeng dan Kyuhyun, mengingatkan pada mereka saat Changmin menyuruh mereka menghentikan Yoochun yang sebenarnya ia lakukan bukan tanpa alasan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yunho tak mengerti.

"Namja itu bukan sasaran yang tepat untuk kita bermain-main."

"Kau tahu siapa mereka?" Hangeng mulai tak sabar.

"Aku tidak tahu namja yang satunya, aku hanya tahu namja bermata doe itu. Dia adalah murid pindahan dari Moscow satu minggu yang lalu." Jelas Changmin.

"Satu minggu? Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah maupun asrama." Potong Yunho.

"Dengarkan apa yang aku katakan atau kalian mencari informasi sendiri!" Ancam Changmin kesal.

"Alraight... " Yunho mengangkat kedua tangannya. Seolah ancaman Changmin adalah todongan pistol.

"Lanjutkan." Titah Yoochun tak sabar.

"Dia adalah putra bungsu dari ketua Menteri Perekonomian serta pengusaha ternama dengan kekayaan no 2 orang terkaya dinegeri ini. Putra dari orang paling berpengaruh di Korea."

"Kenapa?" Potong Kyuhyun.

"Karena berkat Menteri Kim Hyunjoong-lah presiden kita kali ini berada diposisinya sebagai presiden Korea sekarang... Dan dia juga adalah orang pertama yang akan selalu turun langsung membantu korban bencana alam dan penderita penyakit AIDS dinegara ini."

"Kalau sebegitu hebatnya kenapa tidak dia saja yang jadi presiden?" Potong Kyuhyun lagi yang langsung mendapat deathglare Changmin yang mematikan.

"Arasseo-arasseo." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyesal.

Changmin menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang sekarang juga sedang menyimak ceritanya dengan serius.

"Kalian bisa dengan mudah menemukan profil menteri perekonomian di internet, jadi aku tidak akan menjelaskan profil menteri perekonomian." Tegas Changmin yang sepertinya benar-benar mulai kesal mendapat pendengar yang buruk.

Mereka berempat hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dari pada si es itu ngambek dan menyalurkan hawa dingin kepada mereka. Mereka lebih memilih tunduk.

Changmin mendesah frustasi.

"Menurut yang kudengar, dia sudah tinggal di Moscow sejak umur 9 tahun dan kembali ke Korea sekitar satu minggu yang lalu. Maka dari itu banyak masyarakat Korea tidak tahu wajah dari putra bungsu Menteri perekonomian. Dan juga, Namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu memiliki IQ diatas 150.."

Keempat namja tampan itu secara serentak membulatkan matanya. Diatas 150? Tentu saja mengejutkan, karena selama ini Siwon namja no 1 di SHINKI COLLAGE UNIVERSITY yang dikenal cerdas memiliki IQ 138.

"Kenapa dia kembali ke Korea?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu untuk alasan itu. Dan satu lagi, dia menguasai bela diri, anggar, hapkido, kendo, dan menembak. Dia sudah belajar semua bentuk pertahanan diri sejak kecil. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia menguasai semua itu, mengingat posisi appanya yang kapan saja bisa membahayakan dirinya. Dan juga Hyungnya Kim Jaejoong, adalah ketua intelejen tentara korea."

"Hahahaaa!" Tiba-tibak Yunho tertawa keras mengagetkan teman-temannya. Semua memandang Yunho dengan pandangan_Kau masih waras?.

"Kau bilang ketua intelejen? Bagaimana bisa? Tubuh dongsaegnya saja mungil seperti yeoja," Yunho menjawab petanyaan tak terlontar teman-temannya.

"Kenyataannya mereka memang memiliki perbedaan tubuh yang sangat jauh berbeda."

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Hangeng.

Lagi-lagi Changmin mendesah frustasi. Ia tahu teman-temannya ini bukan kelompok orang-orang bodoh, tapi kenapa hari ini mereka menyebalkan.

"Apa kalian tidak pernah menonton berita? Sesekali lihatlah sekeliling kalian... Kalian membuatku kesal saja... Aku tidak terkejut jika kalian tidak tahu siapa namja mata doe itu, tapi jika kalian tidak tahu siapa Kim Hyunjoong dan anak sulungnya yang selalu menjadi topik berita, aku harus mempertanyakan sebenarnya kalian berada dinegara bagian mana selama ini!." Ucap Changmin kesal.

"Ehemm..!" Yoochun hanya bisa berdehem menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Jangan lihat aku, aku orang China,," Elak Hangeng yang dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Changmin.

Sedang dua lainnya mengalihkan pandangan dari Changmin, menghindari death glare Changmin yang tak kunjung reda.

Mereka sama-sama merutuki namja Kim itu, karena namja itulah yang membuat mereka mendapat ocehan+death glare Changmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Changmin bicara panjang lebar dan menceramahi sahabatnya hanya untuk menerangkan si Kim Jaejoong. Dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Kau sangat aneh Shim Changmin. Kau bahkan hampir tahu semua seluk beluk namja itu.." Selidik Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia satu-satunya yang belum kapok menerima tatapan mematikan Changmin.

Dan untuk keseribu kalinya Changmin melemparkan deathglare-nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Semua cerita tentang Kim Jaejoong aku tahu dari Siwon hyung, sebagai ketua kedisiplinan tentu saja dia mempunyai data-data murid baru." Jawab Changmin malas.

"Aiisshh. Tetap saja aku masih kesal padanya karena telah mempermalukanku. Aku tidak perduli dia anak menteri atau presiden. Aku pasti akan membalasnya..!" Yoochun mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan namja bernama Junsu itu..." Kini Kyuhyun ikut geram.

"Dikamar berapa anak menteri itu tinggal?" Tanya Yunho.

"Dia tidak tinggal di asrama"

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah semua siswa tinggal di asrama tanpa terkecuali..?" Tanya Hangeng.

"Kudengar karena alasan keamanan, keluarganya tidak mengizinkan dia tinggal di asrama, mengingat anak-anak dari saingan politik ayahnya juga tidak sedikit yang disekolah ini."

"Benarkah?" Yunho tersenyum lebar, membuat temannya bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Yoochun menangkap bau-bau udang dibalik batu pada ekspresi Yunho.

"Lihat saja nanti. Tidak sampai 3 hari, kujamin dia akan membawa barang-barangnya ke asrama, dan kau bisa balas dendam padanya." Jawab Yunho sumringah.

Keempat temannya memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak yakin kita harus melakukan itu padanya.." Ucap Hangeng ragu.

"Wae? Karena dia putra anak menteri? Karena dia putra orang terkaya kedua dinegara ini? Atau juga karena dia pandai bela diri?" Tanya Yunho santai.

Teman-temannya terdiam tak mengerti. Yunho menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Well, menjadi orang terkaya kedua memang masalah yang tidak bisa kuatasi tapi bukan itu inti masalahya. Apa kalian lupa? Aku adalah putera dari ketua Menteri Hukum,,"

Yunho memandang sahabat-sahabatnya yang telihat tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya.

"Ketua Menteri hakim dan menteri perekonomian berasal dari kubu yang berbeda, mereka adalah saingan. Lalu kenapa aku harus takut kalau memang keluarganya takut anaknya bertemu dengan anak sepertiku yang berasal dari kubu yang berbeda? Dan bela diri, apa kalian meragukan kemampuanku? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari namja Kim itu!" Tekan Yunho pada teman-temannya.

"Lalu?" Hangeng menyilangkan lenganya didadanya menunggu Yunho membeberkan rencananya.

"Ck~ ini semakin menarik.." Ucap Yunho yang terlihat semakin senang.

Changmin dan ketiga temannya mengernyitkan dahinya semakin bingung sebenarnya sampai mana Yunho memikirkan hal ini.

"Wae?" Yunho tak nyaman ditatap intens seperti itu oleh ke empat temannya.

"Katakan apa rencanamu?" Perintah Hangeng tak sabar.

"Aku akan menyiksanya perlahan dan membuat dia mengucapkan kata maaf dari mulutnya didepan semua orang..."

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." Yoochun berapi-api penuh amarah.

"Ya...! Itu akan membosankan jika kita menyelesaikannya begitu saja. Lagi pula, tidak bisakah kau memberikan namja Kim itu kepadaku, Yoochun -ah?" Yunho menaikkan alis kirinya keatas menatap Yoochun meminta persetujuan.

"Baiklah hyung, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya. Jangan berbelit-belit.." Changmin tak suka melihat Yunho yang sepertinya tak benar-benar menjelaskan tujuannya.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. "Sejak pertama kali kau bilang dia adalah putra Menteri Perekonomian, aku sudah tertarik padanya untuk-"

Yunho menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap ke empat sahabatnya.

"Menghancurkannya." Lanjut Yunho.

"Alasan pertama. Karena aku ingin menghancurkan anak dari lawan politik ayahku yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh ayahku. Alasan kedua, sepertinya karena dia anak dari menteri tersohor, membuat sekolah kita yang selama ini menyama ratakan peraturan, menjadi tunduk pada ketua menteri itu. Aku benci melihat orang yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik kekuasaan keluarganya. Jadi aku ingin menghancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Apakah itu alasan yang egois?" Jelas Yunho dengan smirk mengerikannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Hangeng mengawali.

"Heum~~~!" Yoochun berfikir sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke.. Kuserahkan dia padamu" Yoochun akhirnya menyetujui.

Yang kemudian dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun, minus Changmin yang masih meragukan niat Yunho.

"Oke. Langkah pertama adalah menyeretnya masuk ke asrama..."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ... ^_^**

**Akankah usaha Jung Yunho untuk membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong yang memiliki kepribadian bak batu karang dan tidak mudah dogoyahkan - untuk pindah ke asrama sekolah berhasil?**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... cup cup... ^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong...Jia is back... ^_^**

**Sblumnya Jia mau ngmong tiga hal nie.. so, please dont skip this okay?**

**1. Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah read, ripiu, fav, follow epep ini... Mian.. Jia ga bisa sbutin atu – atu.. tapi Jia slalu inget koq nama2 kalian yg udh berbaik hati mau memberikan feedback u Jia.. _**

**2. Buat siapapun yg ngersa DeJavu dgn epep ini ... silahkan dibaca Warning nya ne.. supya ga ad slah pham.. semua tulisan yg Jia buat di sini adlah untuk dibaca..termasuk Warning.. Jika ad hal yg tdk berkenan, just leave my page okay? ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M but for now T dulu laah... ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Complicated..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from other story w different cast - author L**n ... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan...Similiar in First but Different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

.

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**_Kisah sebelumnya . . ._**

**.**

**.**

"_Baiklah hyung, sepertinya kau harus menjelaskan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya. Jangan berbelit-belit.." Changmin tak suka melihat Yunho yang sepertinya tak benar-benar menjelaskan tujuannya._

_Yunho tersenyum kecut. "Sejak pertama kali kau bilang dia adalah putra Menteri Perekonomian, aku sudah tertarik padanya untuk-"_

_Yunho menggantung kata-katanya dan menatap ke empat sahabatnya._

"_Menghancurkannya." Lanjut Yunho._

"_Alasan pertama. Karena aku ingin menghancurkan anak dari lawan politik ayahku yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh ayahku. Alasan kedua, sepertinya karena dia anak dari menteri tersohor, membuat sekolah kita yang selama ini menyama ratakan peraturan, menjadi tunduk pada ketua menteri itu. Aku benci melihat orang yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik kekuasaan keluarganya. Jadi aku ingin menghancurkannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Apakah itu alasan yang egois?" Jelas Yunho dengan smirk mengerikannya._

"_Baiklah, aku setuju." Hangeng mengawali._

"_Heum~~~!" Yoochun berfikir sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya._

"_Oke.. Kuserahkan dia padamu" Yoochun akhirnya menyetujui._

_Yang kemudian dianggukan oleh Kyuhyun, minus Changmin yang masih meragukan niat Yunho._

"_Oke. Langkah pertama adalah menyeretnya masuk ke asrama..."_

**_._**

**_._**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana - bagaimana?" Cerca Junsu pada Jaejoong yang baru saja duduk di bangkunya.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Junsu merengut kecewa.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak boleh tinggal di asrama? Apa aku juga perlu memintakan izin pada eomma dan appamu untuk meyakinkan mereka aku akan menjagamu?" Junsu bersikeras berharap Jaejoong bisa tinggal di asrama.

"Tidak perlu. Aku janji aku akan terus meminta izin sampai mereka mengizinkanku. Hm?"

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum untuk menghapus kekecewaan sahabatnya. Dia menyadari selama bersama dengan Junsu dia jadi sering tersenyum.

"Huft. Baiklah ~" Ucap Junsu lemas.

"Hmm,,, Joongie-ah, kemarin aku bertemu dengan Park Yoochun.."

Jaejoong menautkan alis tebalnya mendengar cerita Junsu. Lalu menatap wajah dan tubuh Junsu, mencari bekas pukulan yang mungkin dilakukan Yoochun.

"Eeyy~ jangan menatapku begitu. Dia tidak memukulku"

Junsu buru-buru menepis pikiran Jaejoong, lalu menceritakan kejadian di supermarket saat ia bertemu dengan Yoochun.

" Aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya saat akan membeli barang di supermarket..awalnya aku terkejut dan sangat was – was melihatnya.. tapi anehnya dia hanya menatapku dan tersenyum..kemudian berlalu begitu saja.."

"Benarkah?"

Junsu mengangguk.

Jaejoong akhirnya bernafas lega mendengar cerita Junsu.

"Aneh sekali. Jika mendengar ceritamu tentang mereka, tidak mungkin mereka melepaskan kita dengan mudah. Apa mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu?" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau benar. Aku juga berfikir begitu. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak usah melakukan apa-apa. Jika mereka mulai mengganggu, maka kita lawan..."

**.**

**WHO YOU?**

**.**

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkan kembali jika ingin membully anak itu.'' kata Siwon pada Yunho.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin sekolah karena ia sedang tidak ada mata kuliah. Terlihat tiga orang namja lain selain Siwon, Yunho, Yoochun dan Hangeng yang sepertinya juga sedang tidak ada jadwal atau mungkin membolos? Entahlah... Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang memang satu kelas, sepertinya sedang mengikuti pelajaran.

''Waeyo?'' tanya namja bermata musang itu sambil menghentikan gerakan menyeruput jus jeruknya dan menatap sang ketua kedisiplinan itu intens.

Yunho menatap heran temannya biasanya Siwon mengingatkannya agar memilih-milih siapa target yang akan dibullynya kecuali Kim Kibum, namja culun kutu buku – namja incaran Siwon.

''Aku tidak yakin, tapi yang kudengar dia itu gay!''

Semua yang ada disitu sontak menatap Siwon dengan tampang terkejut, khususnya Yoochun dan Hangeng, mereka tampak saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang aneh, kecuali Yunho, namja tampan itu malah menyeringai aneh.

''Sepertinya sangat menarik.'' jawab Yunho misterius.

''Eoh?''

Siwon menatap Yunho dengan tatapan –'apa yang kau maksud?'

''Namja itu, sangat menarik...kurasa membully seorang gay akan beribu kali lipat lebih menarik daripada membully namja culun benama Kim Kibum itu, bukan begitu Han?''

Namja yang ditanya itu malah gelagapan, salah tingkah, entah kenapa.

''Terserah kau saja, yang pasti aku sudah mengingatkanmu agar berhati-hati''

Siwon pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap pergi, tapi lagi-lagi suara Yunho menginterupsi langkahnya.

''Ya! Choi Siwon!''

''APA LAGI?'' teriak Siwon kesal.

''Dimana sekarang namja gay jenius yang kaya itu?'' tanya Yunho dengan tampang keponya.

''Aku bukan ibunya. Jangan tanya aku'' jawab Siwon singkat.

Setelah menjawab, Siwon pun langsung berjalan pergi, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia kembali berhenti dan menoleh kearah teman-temannya, lebih tepatnya ke arah Yunho.

''Kuharap kau benar-benar berpikir ulang jika ingin mengganggu anak itu, dan jangan sampai kudengar kau membully Kibumie lagi, kalau sampai itu terjadi aku tak akan segan meremukkan tulangmu!'' ancamnya.

Setelah itu Siwon pun benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu, mengabaikan tatapan pehuh tanda tanya dari teman-temannya.

''Yun, kenapa si pangeran itu mengancammu? Lagipula apa hubungannya dengan namja culun bernama Kibum itu?'' tanya Yoochun kepo.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

''Jadi apa rencanamu agar si anak konglomerat itu pergi dari sekolah kita?'' Yoochun lagi-lagi menatap Yunho dengan tampang keponya yang khas itu.

''Kita lihat saja nanti'' jawab Yunho misterius.

''Aishhhh...sudahlah, katakan saja padaku apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya? Mungkin menguncinya di kamar mandi? Menaruh ular ditasnya atau menyiramnya dengan air got?'' tawar Yoochun bersemangat.

''Aniya Chun-ah...kali ini aku tak akan menggunakan cara biasa padanya...''

''Lalu?'' tanya Yoochun heran, kentara sekali tak mengerti dengan ucapan temannya barusan.

''Bukankan dia itu gay? Kurasa aku akan menggunakan cara lembut padanya kali ini, kudengar pria gay memiliki hati yang sangat lembut'' jawab Yunho.

Yoochun dan Hangeng berusaha mencerna kata-kata temannya ini, tapi dia langsung menatap Yunho sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa tak yakin dengan pikirannya sendiri.

''Jangan bilang kau mau menjeratnya dengan cinta palsumu?'' tanya Hangeng menyelidik.

''Bingo!'' jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan smirk disudut bibirnya.

''Kau gila!'' umpat Yoochun agak keras.

''Aishhh...diamlah!'' jawab Yunho sambil menggoyangkan telinganya.

Hangeng mendesah pelan. ''Baiklah...terserah kau saja...lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?'' tanya Hangeng kemudian.

''Tak ada, kau dan yang lain boleh diam dan tinggal menonton dia pergi dari sini, atau mungkin kau bisa menggunakan pacar-pacarmu untuk melacak kemana saja pergerakan si Jaejoong itu agar aku mudah menemukannya..." jawab Yunho sambil memandang Yoochun.

''Kau yakin?'' tanya Yoochun memastikan.

''Tentu saja! Kau tau sendiri aku belum pernah terkalahkan selama ini?'' kata Yunho yakin.

''Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata segalanya tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu? Maksudku bisa saja si Jaejoong itu mennyuruh anak buah ayahnya untuk menghajarmu atau yang lebih parah adalah mungkin kau akan terpikat olehnya'' kata Hangeng.

''Nugu?Aku terpikat pada siapa?''tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

''Tentu saja pada si Kim Jaejoong itu bodoh!'' jawab Yoochun kesal.

''MWOOOO? Tentu saja itu tak akan terjadi! Aku ini masih normal babo!" jawab Yunho setengah berteriak.

''Terserah!'' kata Yoochun cuek, lalu menekan-nekan ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinganya sendiri.

''Yeoboseo, chagiya...aku bosan, bisakah nanti sore kau datang ke apartemenku? blablabla... "

Yunho menatap temannya itu bosan, mengalihkan pandangannya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun segera berlalu dari sana...

**.**

**WHO YOU?**

**.**

**- Jaejoong POV -**

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas dari ruang kelas ekstrakurikuler music menuju kelasku. Perasaan kecewa kembali kurasakan saat ini. Aku sudah satu minggu lebih berada di sekolah, dan sengaja aku mengikuti lima dari belasan ekstrakurikuler di sekolah ini hanya untuk menemukannya. Namun sosok yang selama ini kucari belum juga kutemukan.

Bagaimana aku mencarinya ditengah-tengah siswa sebanyak ini, ditambah sistem sekolah yang hanya membaurkan siswa namja dan yeoja saat Kelas ekstra saja, itu membuatku semakin sulit mencarinya.

Hah~.

Kulihat handphoneku, inboxku dipenuhi oleh pesan Junsu, dia terus meracau karena aku belum juga sampai kekelas. Junsu yang juga mengambil kelas musik, hari ini tidak hadir karena dimintai tolong oleh ketua dari kelas ekstra Hapkido.

Saat hampir mendekati kelasku, samar-samar kulihat sosok namja berdiri menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya ke dinding di samping pintu kelasku dengan bersedekap, menatap intens padaku yang berjalan ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya aku berjalan ke arah kelasku.

Tentu saja aku tidak mengenal orang itu. Namun jika mengingat kembali cerita Junsu, namja tan ini yang bernama Jung Yunho. Apa dia ingin menantangku berkelahi?

*** Jaejoong POV END**

**.**

**WHO YOU?**

**.**

**- Normal POV -**

Yunho melihat namja cantik itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah datarnya yang sepertinya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

'Apa dia belum tahu siapa aku hingga dia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun saat melihatku?' batin Yunho.

Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong lalu menghadang jalannya dengan tubuhnya. Jaejoong berhenti tepat di hadapan Yunho lalu menatap Yunho datar. Seperti halnya saat di kantin, tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

"Kim Jaejoong.".

Yunho metatap mata Jaejoong yang masih menatap datar padanya. Bahkan saat Yunho menyebutkan namanya, ekspresi namja cantik itu tak berubah.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka masih saling melayangkan tatapan datar. Hingga kemudian Jaejoong melepaskan tatapannya dan berjalan melewati Yunho seolah tidak melihat namja tampan itu.

Yunho terkekeh kecil lalu dengan sigap dibalikannya tubuh mungil itu mengikuti langkahnya, kemudian Yunho menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh kecilnya ke dinding koridor. Ternyata tubuh Jaejoong sangat ringan, tidak terlihat sama sekali dia adalah namja yang bisa merobohkan tubuh besar Yoochun.

Yunho mengangkat kedua tangan Jaejoong yang digenggam erat sejajar dengan kepalanya, lalu menekannya ke tembok, mengurung tubuh kecil Jaejoong diantara tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali, bahkan saat tangan Yunho menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat sudah memucat. Semua siswa memperhatikan mereka dan berbisik-bisik.

"Joongie~!" Teriak seorang namja.

Tanpa menoleh ke belakangpun Yunho tahu yang memanggil Jaejoong adalah temannya yang bernama Junsu.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak teman Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum menatap namja mungil di hadapannya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam saat melihat temannya berteriak meronta-ronta. Yunho tahu teman namja cantik itu juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika dirinya mendekati Jaejoong. Namun itu sudah diperkirakannya, karena itu sekarang dia sudah ditangkap oleh Yoochun dan digendong paksa menjauh dari mereka.

"Lepaskan dia"

Akhirnya namja mungil itu bersuara. Suaranya sangat lembut namun terkesan sangat dingin. Yunho terkekeh. Kemudian menatapnya.

"Tenang saja, temanmu aman. Yoochun tidak akan melukainya".

Jaejoong menunduk menghela nafas malas, lalu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan datar lagi. Yunho melemparkan Smirk-nya membalas tatapannya. Jaejoong membuka cherry lipsnya, kembali berbicara.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau."

Jaejoong juga ber-smirk kecil mendengar jawaban Yunho. Yunho tertegun, kenapa saat menunjukkan smirk-nya dia tidak terkesan menakutkan, melainkan cute.

"Kau ingin membalasku karena aku sudah mempermalukan teman-temanmu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Menyadari bahwa ternyata Jaejoong sudah tahu siapa dirinya dan dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau siapa aku. Baguslah, aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diriku lagi".

''Kudengar kau seorang gay,benarkah?'' namja tampan itu kembali bersuara.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan malas tanpa menjawab apapun..

''Mau berkencan denganku?'' tanyanya lagi.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, bahkan ujung hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Jaejoong dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu dikulitnya.

''Maaf, tapi aku tak tertarik, jadi bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalanku!''

''Kau harus mau atau kau harus keluar dari sekolah ini''

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam.

''Jadi apa jawabanmu Kim Jaejoong?''

" Tidak! Dan terserah apapun yang mau kau lakukan, aku tidak perduli."

Saat itu juga Yunho menyadari bahwa kaki kanan Jaejoong bergerak dengan halus kearah kakinya, Jaejoong bermaksud mengunci kaki Yunho dan menjatuhkannya. 'Apakah dia juga belajar wrestling? ' Batin Yunho.

"Ckk!" Decih Yunho kesal.

Dengan cepat Yunho menahan kaki kanan Jaejoong dan menekannya ke dinding dengan kaki kanannya. Sedikit saja terlambat Yunho pasti sudah terbaring di lantai seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan pada Yoochun. Yunho kagum, Jaejoong sangat gesit dan begitu tenang bahkan saat Yunho sudah menahan kakinya.

"Hahaaa!"

Tawa Yunho menggema di koridor. Yunho sangat senang, namja tampan itu mendapatkan lawan yang tidak mudah ditaklukkan.

"Kau ingin menjatuhkanku? Apa kau lupa mencari informasi siapa yang terkuat diantara kami?"

"Apa aku harus perduli?"

"Well, seharusnya kau perduli mengingat posisi-mu sekarang"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya melihat Jaejoong menyunggingkan smirk-nya lagi. Apa kata - katanya lucu?

Kemudian Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Yunho menunduk melihat ke bawah tepat pada tengah-tengah jarak antara tubuh mereka. Matanya membelalak saat melihat kaki kiri Jaejoong yang ditekuk dengan lutut yang sudah sejajar dengan perutnya.

BUUKKK!

-Sial! - Rutuk Yunho.

Yunho terlambat menyadari gerakan kecil Jaejoong, hingga lutut namja cantik itu menghantam perut Yunho yang otomatis membuatnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"Posisi mana yang kau maksud, heum?" Jaejoong memandang remeh menatap Yunho.

Yunho tidak terlalu merasakan sakit karena Yunho tahu Jaejoong mengurangi tenaga pukulannya, namun itu cukup bisa membuatnya secara refleks membungkuk memegang perutnya.

'Kenapa Jaejoong mengurangi tenaganya? Apa karena ini di sekolah? Cih~!' rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho terkekeh lalu menegakkan tubuhnya menatap Jaejoong di hadapannya yang kembali menatap datar padanya. Para siswa menatap takjub pada Jaejoong. Sebagian mensyukuri keadaan Yunho.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkanmu" Ucap Yunho dengan Smirknya.

Jaejoong memandang malas pada Yunho, lalu beranjak meninggalkannya. Namun tentu saja Yunho tak akan membiarkan itu berlalu begitu saja.

Lagi-lagi dengan kasar Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga tubuh kecil itu juga tertarik dan membentur tubuh besar Yunho, kemudian ia menarik tengkuk namja mungil itu.

Doe eyes Jaejoong semakin melotot lebar ketika dirasakannya sesuatu yang sangat lembut dan basah mengecup dalam bibirnya. Ia terlalu sibuk mencerna kejadian yang begitu cepat itu hingga tak sempat memberi perlawanan. Sampai ia merasakan bibir Yunho melumat kasar bibirnya yang membuatnya sedikit-demi-sedikit merasakan kesadarannya kembali. Dengan kasar Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga ciuman mereka lepas. Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, matanya memerah karena amarah.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya.

Kemudian ia melangkah kearah Yunho hendak melepaskan bogemnya pada wajah tampan itu, namun dengan gesit Yunho menangkap tangan Jaejoong lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya, hingga tubuh mungil itu membentur tubuh Yunho dan wajahnya tenggelam di dada lebar namja berkulit cokelat itu. Kemudian Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong ke belakang tubuh kecilnya dan menahannya disana menggunakan kedua tangan Yunho sendiri, sehingga terlihat seperti Yunho sedang memeluknya.

Jaejoong berusaha berontak tapi Yunho semakin mengencangkan genggamannya. Jaejoong juga sudah merasa kehabisan tenaga karena amarah yang begitu besar yang berusaha dia kendalikan. Yunho menunduk lalu berbisik pada telinga Jaejoong.

"Wajah manis sepertimu tidak cocok mengepalkan tangan seperti itu." Yunho terkekeh ditelinga Jaejoong lalu kembali berbisik. "Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku. Dan kau akan menanggung akibat dari perbuatanmu telah melawan kami.." Ucap Yunho seduktif.

"Cih!. Apa ini yang kau maksud membalasku? Apa tidak ada cara yang lebih keren yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membalasku? Kau namja menjijikkan!" Ucap Jaejoong geram,

"Well..., Bukankah cara menjijikkanku ini membuatmu kesal? Kau tidak hanya akan merasakan kesal tapi kau akan merasakan sakit dengan apa yang akan kulakukan..".

"Dan kau akan melihat seberapa besar aku akan membalasmu dengan apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali terkekeh di telinga Jaejoong mendengar ancaman namja cantik itu. Kemudian Yunho mencium leher Jaejoong sekilas sebelum melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Yang membuat amarah Jaejoong semakin menjadi jadi. Jaejoong menatap tajam penuh kebencian pada Yunho. Matanya merah dan rahangnya terkatup rapat menahan amarah. Sedang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah, rich gay " Ucap Yunho santai.

Kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Jika saat ini dia tidak di sekolah, Jika dia bukan murid baru dan jika dia bukan putera seorang Menteri, dia sudah meremukkan tulang namja bermata musang yang dianggapnya namja brengsek itu. Namun sekuat tenaga ia menahan amarah yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas.

Apa maksudnya namja sialan ini menuduhnya seorang gay, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Dan demi apa.. he's not a gay! Jaejoong berfikir keras harus melakukan apa.

''hufftt...'' Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

~baiklah jika kau ingin aku menjadi gay, akan kukabulkan Jung!~

Jaejoong pun berjalan ke arah Yunho dengan langkah cepat sebelum namja tampan itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah sampai dia menarik lengan Yunho hingga namja itu berbalik dan sedikit terkejut lalu berbisik di telinganya...

''Jadi kau sangat penasaran apa aku gay atau bukan? Mari kita buktikan, akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana seorang gay jika sedang kesal''

Kemudian dengan satu gerakan Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan mengecup bibir namja itu, melumatnya pelan dan melepasnya secepat dia memulainya. Hal tak terduga itu tentu saja membuat mata Yunho terbelalak.

"Kuturuti ajakan kencanmu, segera hubungi aku saat kau ingin" lalu Jaejoong pun melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya seperti tak ada kejadian apapun. Sementara Yunho terdiam mematung seperti kehilangan nyawa sedangkan siswa lain yang kebetulan ada disana juga sama shocknya.

"Ckk, sudah kuperingatkan agar berhati-hati  
dengannya!" gumam seorang namja jangkung dan jenius itu lalu dengan cuek berlalu dari sana...

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Akankah semua rencana Yunho berjalan lancar?**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... cup cup... ^_^**

**karena ripiu dari kalian semua sangat mebantu saya berkarya dan update cepet... tapi kalo ga...yaaa... -_-**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong...Jia is back... ^_^**

**Maap banget, karena Jia mau nyampah beberapa hal.. gomawo jika kalian bersedia membacanya... bcoz vo me.. this is important... ^_^**

**Buat Jia, Universitas atau Kampus, Senior High, Junior High, Elementary school, bahkan Play Group sekalipun, semua mempunyai fungsi yang sama, yaitu tempat menuntut ilmu. Dan memiliki satu nama Universal, yaitu sekolah.. That's why Jia lebih banyak pake kata2 sekolah di epep ini. Agar lebih nyantai aja dan ga terkesan berat banget... this is just fanfic.. so don't be so serious.. harap dimaklumi... ^_^**

**Dan bagi yg bingung apakah mereka (Main Cast) satu sekolah, tolong dibaca lagi dari chap satu ne ^_^ krna disana Jia udh jelasin dari awal kalau ada 6 orang namja pembuat onar di Shinki... dan pada pengenalan karakter pun sudah Jia lengkapi dengan semester berapa mereka, dan siapa yg selalu satu kelas dgn siapa... so..udh psti mereka 1 sekolah kan.. ^_^**

**Karena klo ga, Jia psti udah nyebutin nama sekolah lain, dn cerita pasti akan sangat rempong klo mereka ga 1 sekolah... aigooo...mikirin itu aja udh buat Jia mumet ndiri..hihi...#mulaigila..**

**But thanks for still like this epep... Jia harap anda bisa memaklumi alasan Jia.. krna Jia hnyalah manusia biasa yg tak lput dr kesalhan.. begitu juga anda bukan?**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M but for now T dulu laah... ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Complicated..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from other story w different cast - author L**n ... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan...Similiar in First but Different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_**Kisah sebelumnya . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_~baiklah jika kau ingin aku menjadi gay, akan kukabulkan Jung!~_

_Jaejoong pun berjalan ke arah Yunho dengan langkah cepat sebelum namja tampan itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Setelah sampai dia menarik lengan Yunho hingga namja itu berbalik dan sedikit terkejut lalu berbisik di telinganya..._

_''Jadi kau sangat penasaran apa aku gay atau bukan? Mari kita buktikan, akan kutunjukkan padamu bagaimana seorang gay jika sedang kesal''_

_Kemudian dengan satu gerakan Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan mengecup bibir namja itu, melumatnya pelan dan melepasnya secepat dia memulainya. Hal tak terduga itu tentu saja membuat mata Yunho terbelalak._

_"Kuturuti ajakan kencanmu, segera hubungi aku saat kau ingin" lalu Jaejoong pun melangkah kembali menuju kelasnya seperti tak ada kejadian apapun. Sementara Yunho terdiam mematung seperti kehilangan nyawa sedangkan siswa lain yang kebetulan ada disana juga sama shocknya._

_"Ckk, sudah kuperingatkan agar berhati-hati_  
_dengannya!" gumam seorang namja jangkung dan jenius itu lalu dengan cuek berlalu dari sana..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Flashback...

.

Yoochun masuk ke kamar Changmin. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang juga teman sekamar Changmin duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidur sedang memainkan laptopnya. Yoochun meletakkan barang-barang yang baru saja dibelinya dari mini market diatas meja tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya mengalihkan pandangannya pada bungkusan besar yang baru saja diletakkan Yoochun, detik kemudian ia menyambar bungkusan itu.

"Apa saja yang hyung beli?" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan satu persatu barang - barang dari dalam bungkusan besar itu.

"Kyuhyun,"

"Heumm?" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari barang - barang yang dibeli Yoochun.

"Maukah kau menyerahkan namja bernama Junsu itu padaku?" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Yoochun yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa hyung meminta hal yang sama seperti Yunho hyung?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengan namja bernama Junsu itu. Dia sangat lucu, membuatku ingin memakannya.." Yoochun duduk di samping Kyuhyun lalu merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Issh. Kau ini. Bisa tidak aku yang membalaskan dendammu pada namja itu?!" Maki Yoochun kesal.

"Ya~! Hyung ingin berkelahi denganku namja bodoh?!" Kyuhyun balas membentak,tak terima Yoochun membentaknya tanpa alasan.

"Mwo?! Aku ini lebih tua darimu bocah. Sopanlah sedikit! Sudah kubilang aku ingin bermain-main dengannya, masih saja kau tanya apa maksudku..."

"Yang kutanyakan adalah apa maksud hyung ingin ME-MA-KAN-NYA, Park Yoochun!" Tegas Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Tidak ada, itu hanya ungkapan saja, yang jelas aku ingin bersenang-senang dengannya.."

"Terserahlah. Aku malas berdebat denganmu, hyung." Kemudian Kyuhyun membuka snack yang dibeli Yoochun dan memakan isinya.

"Benarkah?" Yoochun tak percaya Kyuhyun begitu saja melepaskan namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Heumm. Asal kau membuat namja itu menyesal telah berani berurusan dengan kita." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah makanan di mulutnya.

"Akan kupastikan dia menyesal seumur hidupnya... ." Yoochun tersenyum senang.

Di otaknya kini ia memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia akan bersenang-senang dengan namja yang baru saja membuatnya tertarik karena tingkah laku lucunya.

End of Flashback

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yoochun mendudukkan Junsu di kursi taman sekolah, melepaskan namja imut itu dari gendongannya, lalu menatapnya dengan senyum tebar pesona ala Park Yoochun yang membuat emosi Junsu semakin naik. Junsu berdiri lalu menendang bagian lutut belakang kaki Yoochun hingga ia jatuh bersimpuh. Namun Yoochun tidak mengerang kesakitan sedikitpun tapi malah terkekeh kecil. Junsu benar-benah marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yoochun bersama temannya si Yunho.

"Kalian apakan Jaejoong?!" Bentak Junsu pada Yoochun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Yoochun masih saja tersenyum membuat Junsu semakin kesal.

"Duduklah dulu,,"

Yoochun menarik bahu Junsu, namun tangan Yoochun ditepis dengan kasar. Aneh sekali, Yoochun masih tersenyum pada Junsu saat Junsu bersikap kasar padanya. Ada apa dengan Park Yoochun yang dikenal suka meledak-ledak dan tidak mempunyai kesabaran?

"Tidak usah khawatir. Yunho tidak akan mencelakai Jaejoong. Lagi pula temanmu itu adalah orang yang berhasil menjatuhkanku, jadi Yunho tidak mungkin semudah itu berbuat macam-macam padanya." Yoochun duduk dikursi kayu mapple sambil menatap Junsu. Junsu sedikit lega mendengar penjelasannya.

"Bukankah yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan saat ini adalah dirimu sendiri?" Junsu memandang Yoochun tak mengerti. Yoochun menatap Junsu seperti tatapan kucing yang melihat seekor tikus.

"Kau pikir aku akan bersikap lembut padamu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan melepaskanmu.." Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan kearah Junsu. Seperti halnya di mini market dulu, Junsu mundur sedikit demi sedikit selaras dengan langkah Yoochun yang mendekatinya. Bibir Yoochun membentuk senyuman lebar yang bagi Junsu lebih terasa sebagai sebuah peringatan.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"Tanya Junsu gugup, sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya kalau Yoochun tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya,,"

Junsu menelan kasar salivanya mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya bukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, wajah Yoochun tiba-tiba sudah berada di sela-sela ceruk leher Junsu, menenggelamkannya lebih dalam. Pada detik berikutnya sesuatu seolah menjalar dari ubun-ubun Junsu sampai ujung kakinya saat merasakan bibir Yoochun menyentuh lehernya, mengecupnya lalu menghisapnya dalam sampai Junsu yakin itu pasti meninggalkan bercak merah. Junsu mendorong tubuh jangkung Yoochun dengar tenaga penuh sampai Junsu terlepas darinya.

"Ya!" Teriak Junsu sangat keras. Yoochun hanya tertawa, mengabaikan Junsu yang benar-benar sangat marah.

"Aku sudah menandaimu. Dan itu berarti kau adalah milikku. Kalau kau tidak mau celaka, jangan sampai kau membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh atau disakiti orang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh atau menyakitimu. Jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya..".

"Sudah selesai?" Belum Junsu membalas kata-kata Yoochun seseorang menegurnya dari belakang tubuhnya. Junsu terkejut saat melihat sosok itu ternyata adalah Yunho.

"Yeah~. Kajja~"Jawab Yoochun lalu mengajak Yunho pergi.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Sweety~"Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Junsu.

"S-sweety? Huweekk!"Rasanya Junsu ingin melempar Yoochun dengan batu. Kata-katanya membuat Junsu ingin muntah. Junsu membencinya.

_-Brengsek! Sepertinya dia ingin bermain-main denganku. Akkh! Kenapa aku sangat lamban merespon apa yang dia lakukan tadi! -_ Umpat Junsu dalam hati. Ditatapnya tajam sosok dua namja yang kini semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. _-Lihat saja. Kami tidak akan kalah dari kalian!.-_

.

WHO YOU?

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada temannya Jaejoong itu?" Tanya Yunho saat mereka meninggalkan kantin.

"Namanya Junsu." Bukannya menjawab, Yoochun malah memberitahu nama namja imut itu.

"Teserahlah." Balas Yunho malas.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau mau berbohong padaku Park Yoochun? Aku melihat semuanya. Aku melihat perlakuan tidak biasamu padanya. Kau menggodanya kan?"

Yoochun menatap Yunho terkejut. "Lalu untuk apa kau masih bertanya..."

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, apa tujuanmu,,?"

Yoochun tertawa. "Aku tetap pada tujuan utamaku, aku akan membalas kembali apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Tapi aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengannya." Jelas Yoochun.

"Lalu, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada namja mata doe itu Jung Yunho?".

"Namanya Jaejoong." Yunho membalas Yoochun.

Yoochun tertawa.

"Terserahlah." Yoochun -pun meng-copy Yunho.

Yunho mendesah pelan. "Entahlah.."

"Apa maksudmu dengan entahlah?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ya! Jung Yunho. Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu. Jangan bermain kata-kata denganku.!" Yoochun mulai tak sabar.

"Aku memang menyiksanya, tapi aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menyiksanya dengan cara seperti itu.."

Lalu Yunho menceritakan secara lengkap apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu...

"Phuwaahaahaahaa!" Suaranya yang begitu nge-bass membahana keujung dunia(?), mengagetkan Yunho dan siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. "Bukankah itu ciuman pertamamu?! Phuwaaahahaahaa!"

Buukk!

Yunho membungkam mulut Yoochun dengan bogeman pelan menghantam perutnya.

"Akh~! Hahaaahaaha!" Tentu saja Yoochun hanya meringis sedikit lalu kembali tertawa.

Yunho meninggalkan Yoochun dengan kesal karena telah menertawakan dan mengejeknya. Sahabatnya itu masih saja tertawa sampai matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Yunho tidak memperdulikan Yoochun saat namja casanova itu memanggil-manggil namanya dan mengejarnya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Sudah satu jam namja cantik tidak keluar dari kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali membasuh bibirnya dan menyikat giginya sambil sesekali mengumpat kesal.

"Ugh! Namja itu pasti sudah gila!" Ucapnya sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya yang basah pada cermin di dekat wastafel kamar mandinya.

"Ck. Aku tidak akan takut dengan gertakan kecil seperti itu. Lihat saja. Aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi jika dia berbuat macam-macam lagi..".

.

WHO YOU?

.

Junsu menunggu Jaejoong di tangga platar gedung A, menatap lurus pada gerbang sekolah yang cukup jauh. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat sosok yang ditunggu berlari-lari kecil kearah gedung A.

"Joongie!" Teriaknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada sosok yang kini mempercepat larinya saat melihat namja imut itu memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Jaejoong saat sudah di hadapan Junsu.

"Aku menunggumu." Jawab Junsu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung A menuju kelas mereka, diikuti Jaejoong yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Junsu -ah?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau nanti aku akan pulang ke rumah saat jam istirahat. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu~."

Jaejoong tersenyum mengerti kenapa Junsu khawatir. "Tenang saja. Kau tahu aku ini bisa melindungi diriku dengan baik. Tapi.. ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumahmu?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu-ragu, karena sebenarnya ia tak ingin terlalu mengorek masalah keluarga.

"Appa-ku sedang sakit, dan tadi eomma sudah menghubungi sekolah memintakan izin agar aku bisa pulang." Mereka masuk ke kelas lalu duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Apa sakit appa-mu serius?"

"Aniyeo, katanya cuma kelelahan, tapi saat ini kondisinya belum stabil. Benar kau tidak apa-apa nanti kutinggal?"

"Ya~! Sejak kapan aku bergantung padamu. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku... ."

"Andwae. Begini saja, kau sembunyi di perpustakaan selama jam istirahat, bagaimana? Jangan sampai bertemu dengan anak-anak gila itu."

Jaejoong tertawa. "Berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku dan pulanglah dengan tenang. Arasseo?"

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya ke kanan dan ke kiri mendengar usulnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berjanji. Selama aku tidak ada, jangan membuat atau menimbulkan masalah. Heum ? Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah.." Jawab Jaejoong sekenanya sebelum sahabatnya itu membuat daftar perjanjian lainnya. Junsu tertawa senang.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Namja imut itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang megah namun terlihat sederhana. Disana sudah menunggu pengawal – pengawalnya yang menyambut kedatangan tuan muda mereka yang hanya pulang saat liburan sekolah.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Junsu.." Sapa pengawalnya serta membungkuk memberi hormat. Junsu tersenyum membalas sapaan pengawal-pengawal dirumahnya.

"Tuan Presiden sudah menunggu anda di dalam..."

"Ne, Gomawo." Junsu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamar appa-nya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

-Jaejoong POV-

Aku tidak percaya, aku melakukan apa yang Junsu katakan. Saat ini aku benar-benar bersembunyi di perpustakaan selama jam istirahat. Aku tidak menghindar karena takut, namun karena ancaman sialan yang Junsu lontarkan padaku saat sebelum ia pergi, membuatku tak punya pilihan.

"_Joongie, ingat aku mengawasimu. Kalau kau melanggar janjimu aku akan datang ke rumahmu dan mengatakan pada keluargamu kalau kau membuat masalah di sekolah. Dan aku tidak akan berteman denganmu lagi, selamanya! Aku tidak main-main!"_

Yeah~ ultimatum Junsu membuatku benar-benar takut, karena aku sudah berjanji pada eomma dan appa bahwa aku tidak akan berkelahi atau membuat masalah seperti saat di Moscow. Karena perjanjian itulah aku bisa sekolah disini. Dan jika mereka tahu aku melanggar janjiku, tanpa babibu pasti mereka langsung mendeportasi dan melemparku lagi ke Moscow. Mau tidak mau aku harus benar-benar menghindari masalah saat ini.

Aku bernafas lega saat jam mata kuliahku tiba. Sebelum aku keluar dari perpustakaan, seorang namja yang duduk di kursi tempat peminjaman buku tersenyum lembut padaku, wajahnya lembut seperti seorang eomma.

Apa dia mengenalku?

Aku hanya diam tak membalas. Seperti biasa wajahku pasti berekspresi datar saat ini, aku tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, karena itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang tidak bisa kukontrol. Sepertinya aku memang hanya bisa tersenyum pada Junsu di sekolah ini.

"Kibum-ah,, kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Ne, Siwon-ssi"

Namja berwajah lembut lainnya menyapa namja yang tersenyum padaku tadi. Kenapa mereka terlihat seperti seorang kekasih?

Aku merinding membayangkan jika mereka benar-benar pasangan kekasih. Buru-buru kulangkahkan kakiku keluar perpustakaan.

"Kau bersembunyi di sini rupanya?"

Baru kulangkahkan kakiku tak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan seseorang menginterupsi langkahku. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara.

-Ck! Namja gila itu menemukanku- Batinku kesal.

Lagi-lagi seperti halnya kemarin di depan kelasku, ia bersandar pada dinding dekat pintu perpustakaan menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya.

"Kenapa? Terkejut karena aku menemukanmu?" Dia masih saja menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Aku hanya menatapnya, tak berniat meladeninya.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau ingin aku membuka mulutmu seperti kemarin? Heum? Bukankah kau menyukainya, Rich Gay."

DEGG!

Kejadian kemarin kembali berputar dibenakku. Dadaku mulai panas, perlahan tanganku mengepal. Amarah kembali menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Namun beberapa saat kemudian aku menyadari bahwa memang itulah tujuan namja berwajah alien ini. Membuatku marah.

Aku menunduk membuang nafasku pelan, berusaha mengatur amarah yang mungkin bisa membuatku gila. Perlahan kuregangkan jari-jariku, membuka tanganku yang terkepal. Kemudian kembali menatapnya. Ekspresinya terlihat sedikit terkejut menyadari perubahan ekspresiku yang kembali tenang dan datar.

'Junsu -ah.. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku'

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan namun pasti kearahnya. Dia menatapku penasaran. Kuhentikan langkahku tepat dihapannya.

PLLAkk!

Dengan cepat kuayunkan tanganku membentur pipinya dengan keras. Hening.

Siswa yang berlalu-lalang terkejut dan menghentikan langkah mereka menatap kami.

"Jika namja manis sepertiku tidak cocok mengepalkan tangan, maka aku akan merentangkan tanganku seperti ini untuk memberimu pelajaran!"

Dia menatapku, sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat dari tamparanku, lalu memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulutnya pada tempat yang kutampar tadi.

"Wae? Itu adalah tanda terima kasihku untuk yang kemarin."

Setelah itu aku berbalik meninggalkannya. Namun kata-katanya lagi-lagi berhasil membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Kudengar kau tidak tinggal di asrama karena ayahmu adalah seorang menteri."..

Kata-katanya membuat hatiku terasa diiris dengan pisau tajam. Dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling kubenci di dunia ini. Aku tidak suka saat ada orang yang mengait-ngaitkan aku pada jabatan atau gelar appa-ku.

Ia berjalan ke arahku yang sedang mematung memunggunginya. Lalu berdiri di depanku dan menatap mataku.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku lalu berbisik.

"Apa kau senang menjadi anak yang diistimewakan? Aku benci orang sepertimu yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik ketiak appa-nya"

Tanpa bisa kukontrol sontak mataku terasa panas mendengar kata-katanya. Kata-kata namja berwajah kecil ini seolah menjadi kunci dari kotak pandora yang sudah kusegel sejak lama. Kenangan masa kecil yang ingin kukubur dalam-dalam.

"_Ya. Hidungnya berdarah, apa hidungmu sedang menangis darah? Hahaha!"_

"_Kenapa kau menatapku? Kau ingin dihajar lagi?!"_

"_Kau berani melawan sunbae?!"_

"_Hahahaaa! Lihat-lihat sepertinya dia akan menangis, dasar wajah banci.. hahahaaa..."_

"_Dia akan menangis seperti yeoja lalu mengadu pada appa-nya"_

"_Ya! Namja cengeng. Apa kau senang menjadi murid kesayangan saem? Dasar, mentang-mentang anak orang kaya!"_

"_Kita potong saja rambut anehnya itu!"_

"_Rambutnya seperti sarang burung. Hahahaaaa...!"_

"_Kau ingin rambutmu kembali? Ini, kukembalikan. Kau bisa menyambungya lagi!"._

End Jaejoong POV

.

WHO YOU?

.

- **Author POV** -

Cairan putih bening itu mengalir dari mata kiri Jaejoong, membentuk sebuah garis di pipi chubby-nya. Ia tak benar-benar menangis, hanya mata kirinya yang mengeluarkan air mata, karena ia menahannya, pantang baginya mengeluarkan air mata di depan namja _manly_ itu.

Yunho menatapnya tak mengerti, namun dengan cepat ia tepis perasaan aneh yang baru saja menghinggapi hatinya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

Yunho menunjukkan smirk-nya, membuang bayangan sepintas tentang namja yang berdiri di depannya yang sesaat tadi terlihat sangat rapuh di matanya.

"Ruang Ekstra kurikuler _Archery_ (panahan). Sepulang sekolah, datanglah jika kau memang bukan namja seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kalau kau menang, aku tidak akan lagi mengganggumu dan temanmu, dan kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, dan jika kau kalah, kau harus mengikuti peraturan disini dan tinggal di asrama. Bagaimana?"..

"Kenapa murid yang selalu melanggar peraturan sepertimu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang penegak hukum?"

"Sudah kubilang. Karena aku membencimu.. ."

"Baiklah. Lihat saja nanti." Jaejoong menjawab tantangan Yunho penuh percaya diri. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak pernah belajar _Archery_, namun karena yang menantangnya adalah namja yang selalu mengganggunya maka ia menerima begitu saja tantangan itu.

Apakah Jaejoong akan menang melawan Yunho?

.

**.**

**To Be Continue ... ^_^**

**Akankah Jaejoong menang melawan Jung Yunho?**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... cup cup... ^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah read, ripiu, fav, follow epep ini... Mian.. Jia ga bisa sbutin atu – atu.. tapi Jia slalu inget koq nama2 kalian yg udh berbaik hati mau memberikan feedback u Jia.. _**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M but for now T dulu laah... ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Complicated..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from other story w different cast - author L**n ... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan...Similiar in First but Different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_**Kisah sebelumnya . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ruang Ekstra kurikuler __Archery__ (panahan). Sepulang sekolah, datanglah jika kau memang bukan namja seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kalau kau menang, aku tidak akan lagi mengganggumu dan temanmu, dan kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, dan jika kau kalah, kau harus mengikuti peraturan disini dan tinggal di asrama. Bagaimana?".._

"_Kenapa murid yang selalu melanggar peraturan sepertimu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang penegak hukum?"_

"_Sudah kubilang. Karena aku membencimu..__ ."_

"_Baiklah. Lihat saja nanti__."__ Jaejoong menjawab tantangan __Yunho__ penuh percaya diri. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan __Yunho__._

_Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak pernah belajar __Archery__, namun karena yang menantangnya adalah namja yang selalu mengganggunya maka ia menerima begitu saja tantangan itu._

_Apakah Jaejoong akan menang melawan __Yunho__?_

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

"Appa~~!"

Namja imut itu berlari kearah appanya yang sedang duduk bersandar di atas ranjangnya, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Appa merindukanmu Junsu -ah." Appa Kim memeluk Junsu erat.

Setelah puas memeluk appanya, Junsu melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di samping sang appa dengan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Memandang wajah appanya yang pucat. Bisa Junsu rasakan, beban yang Appanya pikul sangatlah berat.

Junsu tersenyum pada sang appa. "Aku merindukanmu appa..."

"Appa juga,,," Appa Kim tersenyum semakin lebar menampilkan keriput kecil di sudut matanya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah menemukan yeoja itu?" Tanyanya, Junsu sudah tahu, appanya pasti akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Aku sudah menemukannya appa.. sebenarnya dia bukan orang yang sulit dicari."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Kau akan memberitahu Jaejoong?"

Junsu menghela nafas lemah, lalu menggeleng.

"Wae?"

"Hyunjoong ajusshi meminta tolong padaku untuk menghalangi Jaejoong bertemu dengannya appa.."

"Kau juga masih belum mengatakan kalau kau putera appa pada Jaejoong?"

"Appa, aku akan memberitahukannya. Nanti... ."

Appa Kim tersenyum seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Junsu pikirkan.

"Tapi appa, tidak bisakah appa membantuku agar Jaejoong diizinkan tinggal di asrama? Aku akan lebih mudah mengawasinya.."

Appa Kim berfikir untuk sesaat.

"Baiklah nanti appa usahakan. Tapi ingatlah, jaga sikapmu juga Junsu -ah, kekhawatiran appa itu sama dengan kekhawatiran appa Jaejoong pada puteranya.."

"Tenang saja appa, tidak ada yang mengenaliku sampai detik ini, dan tidak ada yang menggangguku.."

Junsu terpaksa berbohong pada appanya, agar appanya tidak khawatir.

"Ceritakan pada appa, Jaejoong itu anak seperti apa.."

Junsu tersenyum lebar. Yeah~ Junsu memang sedang menunggu saat-saat dia akan menceritakan tentang anak seperti apa sahabatnya itu pada sang appa.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Enam namja tampan nan mempesona(?) sedang duduk gelisah menunggu seseorang di ruang ekstrakurikuler _archery. _Tatapan mereka tidak lepas dari pintu ruangan yang terbuka lebar. Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh? Mereka sengaja bolos pelajaran terakhir dan datang lebih awal satu jam dari waktu yang Yunho katakan pada namja mata cantik bermata doe itu.

"Lama sekali! Kau yakin anak itu akan datang?" Tanya Hangeng pada Yunho.

"Dia pasti datang."

"Kita sudah menunggunya satu jam!" Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kita yang datang lebih awal. Pabbo!" Ucap Changmin.

"Lagi pula, kau bilang kau akan menyeretnya ke asrama kurang dari tiga hari, ini sudah hampir satu minggu Yunho -ssi." Sindir Yoochun.

Yunho tertawa. "Sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri saat itu. Anak itu ternyata tidak selemah yang kubayangkan."

"Tapi tenang saja, kali ini aku akan mengalahkannya dan membawanya ke asrama..".

"Haah~". Siwon mendesah pelan mendengar perdebatan teman-temannya,

_-Kenapa aku ada disini dan melihat sesuatu yang tidak penting-._ Batin Siwon.

Ia sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dan Yoochun masuk ke kelasnya satu jam sebelumnya, mengabaikan makian dosen yang sedang mengajar. Lalu menarik Hangeng dan dirinya ke ruangan mereka berada sekarang. Ia tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya teman-temannya sedang lakukan.

.

WHO YOU?

.

- Jaejoong POV -

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas menuju ruangan Archery. Ketika kulihat ruangan itu di depan mata, aku berhenti lalu mengambil nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

__Tenanglah Jaejoong... Kau pasti bisa__

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki ruangan yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Seketika itu aku terperangah mendapati enam namja sedang duduk di kursi menatapku, dan lima diantara mereka melayangkan tatapan kesal padaku. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa, tapi mereka sudah menatapku begitu. Ck...

Yunho mendekatiku yang juga berjalan ke arahnya. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan mentalmu?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa pasukanmu?" Kubalas kata-katanya sambil melirik ke arah dimana kelima temannya duduk.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Mereka akan menjadi saksi dan menjadi juri. Aku tidak harus mengikut sertakan mereka untuk melawanmu."

"Baiklah. Kenapa kita tidak mulai saja. Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

Kulangkahkan kakiku melewatinya menuju meja dimana busur dan anak panah diletakkan. Aku menghela nafas saat melihat kedua benda itu. Ini memang bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi ini pertama kali aku akan memegangnya.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada namja menyebalkan itu bahwa aku tidak pernah memegang benda-benda ini. Jika kulakukan dan mengajaknya mengganti dengan taruhan yang lain, ia akan semakin meremehkanku dan mengejekku.

_-Tidak apa-apa Jaejoong... kau cerdas dan cepat belajar- kau bisa. Hanya tinggal meng-copy bagaimana namja menyebalkan itu melakukannya- _Batinku.

Aku tidak takut jika aku harus tinggal di asrama. Tapi menang darinya adalah mutlak bagiku.

Kuambil kedua benda itu lalu menoleh pada namja berkulit cokelat itu saat kusadari ia masih diposisinya dan memandangku.

"Wae? Apa masih ada acara penyambutan sebelum dimulai?" Sindirku.

"Baiklah. Siwon hyung ... ."

* Jaejoong POV Off

.

WHO YOU?

.

- **Author POV **-

Siwon berdiri dari kursinya untuk melaksanakan permintaan Yunho menjadi juri. Ia melangkah ke arah dua sosok namja yang akan sama-sama mempertaruhkan harga diri mereka. Harga diri siapakah yang paling mahal?(?).

"Kau bisa mulai lebih dulu.. ." Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong tertegun namun ia membalas kata-kata Yunho. "Kau yang meminta melakukan ini. Kau yang mulai lebih dulu."

Yunho bersmirk kecil mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong. "Kau akan menyesal menyuruhku memulainya lebih dulu."

Yunho melangkah ke arena mengambil posisi, menempatkan anak panahnya pada busur yang dipegang, kemudian mengambil posisi pada kakinya dan mengarahkan anak panah itu pada papan angka sepuluh. Mengambil nafas pelan sebelum melesakkan anak panahnya. Dan saat itulah Jaejoong merekam secara detail gerakan-gerakan Yunho.

Sseeettt...!

Ttaakk!

"Sepuluh!" seru Siwon.

Yunho ber-smirk ria memandang pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lalu melangkah ke arena.

Kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang telah Yunho lakukan tadi, berusaha meng-copy semirip mungkin. Tangannya sedikit bergetar namun dengan cepat ia menenangkan dirinya sebelum semua mata disana menyadarinya. Ia juga mengambil nafas pelan lalu melesakkan anak panahnya.

Sseeeettt!

Ttaakk!

"Delapan!" Ucap Siwon.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lega, setidaknya itu bukan angka yang memalukan.

"Hanya segitu yang bisa kau lakukan?" Sindir Yunho.

Jaejoong diam tak membalas. Ia berusaha tidak terpancing oleh Yunho yang nanti bisa membuatnya kehilangan konsentrasi.

Hingga sampai pada macth terakhir, Yunho dan Keempat temannya yang menonton ikut gelisah melihat selisih poin yang hanya tiga angka. Jaejoong benar-benar melakukannya dengan baik selama pertandingan.

Poin mereka adalah Yunho 46 poin, dan Jaejoong 43 poin.

Yunho melangkah untuk menyelesaikan tembakan terakhirnya.

Mengambil posisi dan melepaskan anak panahnya.

Sseett!

Ttaakk!

"Enam!"

Yunho terkejut, termasuk kelima sahabatnya. Macth terakhir yang seharusnya ia membuat jarak sejauh mungkin malah memperpendek jarak.

"Sial!" Umpat Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah berada di posisinya. Ia menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata menenangkan diri. Semua mata menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

_- Jebal-jebal... Sekali ini saja...-. Batin Jaejoong._

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melepaskan anak panahnya.

Sseett!

Ttaakk!

Semua yang ada disana terperangah memandang tak percaya, hingga membuat mereka terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Termasuk Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

."Out!" Ucap Siwon.

Yunho tersenyum senang setelah memastikan kemenangannya, termasuk teman-temannya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kecewa. Kenapa harus pada tembakan akhir jadi seperti ini? Pikirnya.

Yunho melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang masih di posisi semula. Lalu berdiri di hadapannya. "Sayang sekali, tapi kau harus segera membawa barang-barangmu ke asrama.. ."

"Haah~ Baiklah.. kuakui aku kalah. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa berbuat seenaknya padaku. Aku akan tinggal di asrama seperti yang kau inginkan."

Kemudian Jaejoong melangkah ke arah meja dan meletakkan busur yang dipegangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sapa Siwon saat Jaejoong melewatinya.

Jaejoong tidak membalas sapaan Siwon. Setelah meletakkan busurnya Jaejoong keluar ruangan itu. Berjalan lemas melewati koridor dapat dipungkiri perasaan kecewa dan kesal pada diri sendiri sangat ia rasakan.

_- Apa yang harus kukatakan pada appa dan eomma. Perjanjian apa lagi yang harus kukatakan pada mereka agar mereka mengizinkanku tinggal di asrama? -_

Jika sebelumnya ia membuat perjanjian tidak akan berkelahi dan membuat masalah di sekolah agar bisa pindah sekolah ke Korea dan masuk SHINKI COLLEGE UNIVERSITY, sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kesepakatan dengan eomma dan appa-nya yang melarangnya tinggal di asrama.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Disisi lain Yunho Cs, berteriak-teriak senang atas kemenangan Yunho.

"Apa kalian tidak keterlaluan membalasakan dendam kalian?" Tegur Siwon pada teman-temannya.

"Wae? Dia sudah mempermalukan kami di depan semua orang sebelumnya. Dia hanya kalah dalam pertandingan, apanya yang keterlaluan?" Jawab Yoochun.

"Bukankah kalian tahu, ia tidak tinggal di asrama karena kekhawatiran keluarganya? Mungkin ada suatu hal yang menimpa anak itu sebelumnya, sehingga orang tuanya bersikeras tidak mengizinkan dia tinggal di asrama."

"Itu bukan urusan kami, hyung.." Jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Bukankah kalian yang lebih dulu mengganggu mereka? Kalian merasa menjadi seorang pecundang karena ada yang berani melawan kalian dan mengalahkan kalian? Kalau begitu kalian memang seorang pecundang. Anak itu, baru memulai hidupnya di Korea setelah sebelumnya dia tidak pernah hidup dan tinggal di negaranya sendiri. Tapi kalian menyambutnya dengan cara seperti ini. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil...". Kemudian Siwon keluar ruangan itu meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Kelima namja itu tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya, Siwon menegur mereka dengan keras. Dan kata-kata Siwon seolah mempermalukan mereka berlima. Mereka terdiam dan memikirkan kata-kata Siwon.

Yunho yang kini juga tertegun juga memikirkan semua kata-kata Siwon tentang namja cantik itu. Benarkah ia sudah keterlaluan pada namja bermata doe itu? Kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba ragu dan gelisah jika memikirkan bahwa dia sudah menyakiti namja itu?

Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Bukankah ini sudah biasa ia lakukan pada siswa-siswa yang selalu ia ganggu selama ini? Dan terlebih lagi, bukankah ia memang bertujuan untuk menghancurkan anak menteri itu? Ada apa dengan sifat kerasnya?

Yunho meninggalkan teman-temannya dan mencari Jaejoong. Ia menelusuri lorong gedung ekstrakurikuler, namun tak menemukan namja cantik itu. Perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyeruak di dadanya memaksaksanya untuk terus mencari namja cantik itu. Hingga akhirnya, ia melihat namja itu berjalan kearah pintu gerbang sekolah. Ia berlari kearah Jaejoong yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho.

Greb!

Yunho menahan tangan kiri Jaejoong membuat namja itu memandang Yunho dengan terkejut.

"Wae? Kau masih ingin memastikan aku akan tinggal di asrama atau tidak? Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengingkari kes..."

"Tidak melakukannya juga tidak apa-apa!" Potong Yunho.

"Hah..!" Jaejoong membuang nafasnya kesal. "Wae?!"

"Ka-" Yunho tercekat dan gelisah, bingung apa yang harus dikatakan karena ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Karena kau terlihat menyedihkan!".

"Hah! Lucu sekali." Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dengan kesal lalu meninggalkan namja tampan itu.

Yunho tertunduk lemas saat memandang namja cantik itu semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan itu, tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa jika namja itu tidak bisa tinggal di asrama dia bisa membatalkan perjanjian itu.

____ Yunho__... ada apa denganmu,,,"__ Batin namja tampan itu.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Hari itu Junsu menemani Jaejoong mengurus administrasi kepindahannya ke asrama. Setelah menerima kunci kamar dari ketua asrama yang ternyata adalah putera kepala sekolah sekaligus namja yang tempo hari tersenyum pada Jaejoong saat ia di perpustakaan. Ia dan Junsu langsung menuju ke asrama saat pulang sekolah. Setelah sebelumnya ia dicerca berbagai pertanyaan dari Junsu.

-**FLASHBACK**

"Kau kalah taruhan memanah?"

"Heum. Aku kalah telak darinya.. Mianhae Junsu-ah, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Joengmal Mianhae..., aku tau kau marah, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri saat-"

"Apa yang kau katakan. Aku sama sekali tidak marah... Jika kejadiannya seperti itu, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja si Yunho itu menantangmu. Aku kan tidak perlu capek-capek membujukmu..."

"Ya! Kau senang aku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namja-namja itu?!"

"Ahahaa... Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi anehnya. Saat aku mengatakan aku ingin tinggal di asrama, eomma dan appa langsung setuju tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Itu aneh sekali, padahal mereka begitu menentang sebelumnya..."

"Ahahaa...". Junsu tertawa kaku. Dalam hatinya ia berterimakasih pada appa-nya yang sudah membantunya agar Jaejoong diizinkan tinggal di asrama.

-**END FLASHBACK**

"Ini namanya block C tempat kamarmu berada..." Junsu menunjukkan deretan kamar dari ujung ke ujung yang disebut daerah block C pada Jaejoong.

"Kamar 103 di ujung sana adalah kamarmu..Aku berada di block E di sebelah sana, dua deret setelah kamarmu..."

"Hmm. Baiklah."

"Kau masuklah dulu dan berkenalan dengan teman sekamarmu. Jangan tunjukkan wajah datarmu dan tersenyumlah Joongie..."

"Akan kuusahakan..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke kamarmu nanti setelah aku mengganti baju. Ok?"

"Hmm."

Jaejoong melangkah kearah kamar yang nanti akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ia di sekolah.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho berjalan keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Ia mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk lalu memandang Yoochun yang sedang duduk di sofanya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas pada handphonenya. Yoochun bukan teman sekamarnya, namja casanova itu hanya datang bermain ke kamar Yunho. Dan teman sekamar Yunho adalah Siwon.

"Ya!" Maki Yoochun saat Yunho tiba-tiba merampas handphonennya dari belakang.

"Kau bermain-main dengan yeoja mana kali ini?" Yunho mengecek pesan dari handphone Yoochun.

"Ya! Kembalikan!" Yoochun hendak mengambil kembali handphonenya dari tangan Yunho, namun Yunho mengelak dan berlari pelan dari hadapan Yoochun sambil membaca pesan dari handphone itu.

"Chagiiii~~ Hari minggu ini kita akan kencan dimanaaaa~~~" Yunho membaca pesan itu sambil menirukan suara seorang yeoja.

"Ya! Kembalikan sebelum aku berbuat kasar Yun!"

"Oooh~~ aku takut oppaaa~~~" Balas Yunho masih dengan suara yeoja.

Mereka bergerak memutari sofa. Hingga kemudian Yoochun menangkap pinggang Yunho, menariknya merapat ke tubuhnya dan mengunci tubuh Yunho sambil menggapai tangan Yunho yang diacungkan ke atas menjauhkan handphone Yoochun.

Dan saat itulah, sosok namja cantik bermata doe membuka pintu kamar itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati dua orang namja sedang berpelukan erat. Yang satu hanya menggunakan handuk sepinggang dan yang satu juga topless dan hanya menggunakan celana training.

Ketiga namja itu sama-sama terperangah. Dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

__A-apa ini?_ ._ Batin Jaejoong.

Kedua namja yang tidak sengaja berpelukan itupun melepaskan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Yoochun menatap Jaejoong terkejut, bukan karena Jaejoong melihat adegan tadi. Tapi kenapa namja mungil itu masuk ke kamar Yunho dan Siwon?

Sedang Yunho, Ekspresinya biasa saja, tak tampak terkejut sama sekali.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa dalam situasi seperti itu.

__Junsu-ah, aku harus tersenyum dan menyapa siapa? Jika yang kulihat adalah mereka berdua?_._

"Aish. Kenapa aku terjebak di antara orang-oang aneh ini...". Gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Ia menyeret kopernya lalu meletakkannya di samping pintu.

"Mianhae. Aku akan kembali setelah kalian selesai." Ucap Jaejoong datar. Kemudian ia keluar dan menutup pintu itu lagi. Dan berdiam sesaat di luar pintu kamar itu.

__Kenapa dari semua kamar yang ada di asrama ini aku harus sekamar dengan salah satu di antara mereka? Lagi pula, siapa di antara mereka yang teman sekamarku?__

"Ish! Kapan aku akan mendapatkan kehidupan sekolah yan tenang!?"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar Junsu untuk mengungsikan dirinya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

"Apa maksud kata-katanya? Kenapa dia masuk ke kamar ini?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengambil handuk yang tadi terjatuh lalu meletakkan handuk itu ke kepalanya dan kembali mengusap rambutnya. Kemudian melangkah ke lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil baju.

"Sepertinya dia salah paham mengira kita adalah pasangan kekasih." Jawab Yunho.

"Kekasih?! O~~my goood... what the...dunia akan kiamat kalau kita adalah pasangan kekasih.."

"Dan dia kesini karena dia akan tinggal di kamar ini.."

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah di kamar ini sudah ada kau dan Siwon hyung?"

Yunho yang sudah berpakaian lengkap berbalik dan menatap Yoochun dengan senyum penuh arti.

- **FLASHBACK**

Saat pertandingan memanah selesai, Yunho menyusul Siwon ke asrama setelah sebelumnya ia berdebat dengan Jaejoong di dekat gerbang sekolahnya seusai pertandingan.

"Siwon hyung..Ayolah~ tidak bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini? Anak kepala sekolah itu tinggal sendirian hanya karena menjabat sebagai ketua asrama, itu tidak adil... Lagi pula dia pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau kau yang tinggal di kamarnya.. ."

"Tidak. Tetap tidak bisa. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal buruk padanya dengan mengatas namakan dendammu itu..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bermaksud begitu hyung~ aku akan bersikap lebih baik padanya.."

"Yunho. Aku tahu siapa dirimu,,,"

"Aish. Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau pindah ke kamar anak kepala sekolah itu, aku yang akan pindah ke sana dan tinggal sekamar dengannya!"

"Baiklah aku yang pindah."

Namja berwajah tampan itupun langsung bergerak mendengar ancaman Yunho. Dan saat itu juga, Yunho-lah yang meminta langsung pada Kibum sang ketua asrama agar menempatkan Jaejoong menggantikan Siwon di kamarnya. Kibum yang memiliki hati yang lembut tentu saja mengizinkan tanpa tahu maksud namja berkulit eksotis itu.

- **END FLASHBACK**

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Walaupun waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, ia ragu untuk melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya.

__Bagaimana jika mereka berdua masih di dalam?_._ Batinnya.

Jaejoong -pun memutuskan untuk masuk karena ia harus membereskan barang-barangnya yang masih ada di dalam kopernya.

Ia melangkah masuk. Perasaan lega dirasakannya saat ia tak melihat namja berjidat lebar itu. Namun Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat teman sekamarnya yang ternyata adalah namja yang selama ini mengganggunya.

Namja tan itu sedang tidur di atas sofa dengan lengan kanan di dahinya.

__Keterlaluan. Aku juga harus sekamar dengannya__ Keluh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengambil kopernya yang masih diposisi di mana ia letakkan tadi. Menyeretnya ke arah lemari yang akan digunakannya. Ia melihat ranjang di kamar itu sesaat.

__Kenapa ranjang di asrama ini hanya satu? Bukankah ini sekolah elit__

Lagi-lagi ia mengeluh saat mengingat ia harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan namja itu.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Jaejoong terkejut dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Namja tampan itu sudah duduk di sofa kemudian melangkah ke arah tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubunya disana.

"Kupikir kau sudah lari.. ." Katanya lagi.

Jaejoong diam tak menjawab.

__Apa dia menungguku?. Hah. Mana mungkin!__

Setelah itu tidak ada teguran lagi, namja tan itu sudah tertidur kembali. Jaejoong segera merapikan baju-baju dan buku-bukunya, karena ia juga harus segera tidur dan bangun pagi.

Setelah selesai. Jaejoong beranjak ke tempat tidur, ia kembali ragu untuk tidur di samping Yunho. Ia memandang wajah namja tan yang sedang tertidur itu, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah memandang wajah itu begitu lama. Ia mematung. Apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik itu?

__Kenapa wajahnya saat tertidur terlihat begitu damai? Semakin aku memandangnya, kenapa terasa begitu nyaman? Namja tak berperasaan ini, kenapa memiliki wajah seperti malaikat saat tertidur? Hatiku yang selama ini terasa beku seolah mencair saat melihatnya.__

"Ah! Apa yang kulakukan?!" gusar Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan namja cantik itu naik ke atas ranjang kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di samping namja tan itu. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Penghuni kamar 103 itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing tanpa suara. Tak ada yang melontarkan sepatah katapun diantara mereka sejak bangun tidur.

Jaejoong menyiapkan buku-bukunya dan Yunho memakai pakaiannya.

Jaejoong yang selesai lebih dulu langsung keluar kamar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Setelah itu Yunho juga menyusul, namu langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah foto terselip diantara buku-buku Jaejoong di meja belajar namja cantik itu.

Walaupun hanya terlihat sebagian dari foto itu, jelas terlihat itu adalah foto seorang yeoja berambut panjang. Karena rasa ingin tahunya, namja bermata musang itu mengambil foto itu.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya menatap foto yang tak asing baginya.

"Kwon Boa?".

.

WHO YOU?

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Junsu menunggu seseorang yang sangat penting – Kim Hyunjoong – di depan gerbang utama asrama. Kemarin appa Kim menghubunginya bahwa Hyunjoong ajjushi, appa Jaejoong, ingin melihat lingkungan asrama yang Jaejoong tinggali.

Mungkin orang-orang akan berfikir bahwa tindakannya itu berlebihan, mengingat puteranya yang bukan anak kecil lagi, ditambah Jaejoong baru kemarin pindah ke asrama.

Tapi Junsu bisa mengerti, kenapa Hyunjoong ajjushi sangat khawatir pada Jaejoong, jika mengingat kembali masa lalu Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong ajjushi dan appa Junsu adalah sahabat dekat, bahkan berkat Hyunjoong-lah appa Junsu bisa berada diposisi saat ini. Karena itu, saat Jaejoong pindah ke sekolah ini Junsu diminta untuk membantu Jaejoong.

"Ajjushi.." Sambut Junsu saat HyunJoong ajjushi datang. Junsu memeluknya karena Junsu juga memang dekat dengannya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Disisi lain Jaejoong yang menunggu Junsu sejak tadi tak kunjung datang. Ia pun mengirim pesan pada Junsu.

**...Ya! Kalau kau tidak datang dalam lima menit. Akan kutinggal!...**

Lima menit berlalu, Junsu belum juga datang dan tidak membalas pesan Jaejoong.

"Dasar!" Maki Jaejoong. Ia pun beranjak keluar ruangan dengan kesal dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan di koridor asrama, karena ia fikir mungkin Junsu akan segera menyusul.

Alis tebalnya mengerut saat mendapati sahabatnya itu ternyata sudah ada di luar, Junsu berdiri di koridor sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, namun lawan bicara Junsu terhalang oleh salah satu tembok pilar asrama.

"Dasar. Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Jaejoong berjalan cepat kearah Junsu, namun ia semakin mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat siapa lawan bicara Junsu. Entah apa yang membuatnya mengambil inisiatif bersembunyi dari kedua orang itu dibalik pilar.

"Junsu -ah... Jaejoong belum berangkat kan?"

"Belum paman, tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk menungguku di ruang tunggu asrama... tapi,,, dia akan marah jika dia tahu ternyata aku mengenal paman dan tidak memberitahunya..."

Jaejoong tertegun saat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan kedua orang itu. Junsu mengenal appanya? Bagaimana bisa?

"Paman akan menjelaskannya... tapi benarkah dia belum bertemu dengan Boa?"

"Belum paman. Aku sudah melakukan permintaan paman untuk mencegah Jaejoong bertemu dengannya... Aku juga sudah mencegah Jaejoong mengambil kelas ekstra menari agar tidak satu kelas dengannya..."

"Syukurlah. Paman sangat khawatir, apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu jika ia bertemu Jaejoong..."

"Paman tenang saja. Aku selalu menjaganya paman..."

"Maafkan paman Junsu -ah... paman sudah merepotkanmu..."

"Tidak paman, lagi pula aku sangat senang bisa menjadi temannya.."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar semua percakapan dua orang itu. Matanya memanas, air matanya mengalir tak terbendung lagi saat mengetahui dua orang yang paling dia percaya ternyata menghianatinya dan tidak mempercayainya.

Jaejoong keluar dari persembunyiaannya. Menatap tajam pada kedua namja itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian rencanakan di belakangku?"

Junsu dan appa Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di antara mereka dengan mata merah dan bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Jaejoong..." Ucap dua namja itu bersamaan.

Jaejoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan Junsu dan appanya dengan langkah cepat.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Panggil Junsu dan appa Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Paman. Tolong biar aku saja yang menjelaskan padanya." Cegat Junsu saat appa Jaejoong juga mau mengejar Jaejoong.

Appa Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Namun Junsu sudah berlari mengejar Jaejoong yang belum pergi jauh.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja bermata setajam musang melihat dan mendengar semua itu. Dan karena ia sudah terlanjur tahu, ia ikut mengejar Junsu dan Jaejoong secara sembunyi-sembunyi, karena rasa ingin tahunya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

"Jaejoong-ah!"

Junsu menggapai tangan Jaejoong dan menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh, ia tak menangis lagi, hanya amarah yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Dengarkan aku!"

"Apa?! Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau melakukan semua itu karena kau sahabatku?!"

"Joongie-ah..."

"Apa lagi yang mau kau katakan Kim Junsu? Apa kau orang yang dibayar appaku untuk menghalangi tujuanku?! Bodoh sekali aku mempercayaimu selama ini."

"Joongie-ah... aku tidak ingin kau bersedih..."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku? Oh. Appa sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu? Baguslah! Sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

Jaejoong beranjak menjauh meninggalkan Junsu.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kau seorang pembunuh Jaejoong!" Teriak Junsu saat Jaejoong menjauh.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Junsu. Air matanya jatuh merembes membasahi pipi mulus-nya. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum. Kepalanya terasa berat, rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada sebuah batu atau menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar laut.

"Kau bukan pembunuh Jaejoong...". Ucap Junsu lembut.

Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap nanar namja imut itu. " Siapa sebenarnya kau Kim Junsu?"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ... ^_^**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... cup cup... ^_^**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah read, ripiu, fav, follow epep ini... Mian.. Jia ga bisa sbutin atu – atu.. tapi Jia slalu inget koq nama2 kalian yg udh berbaik hati mau memberikan feedback u Jia.. _**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M but for now T dulu laah... ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Complicated..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from other story w different cast - author L**n ... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan...Similiar in First but Different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_**Kisah sebelumnya . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Berhenti bersikap seolah kau seorang pembunuh Jaejoong!" Teriak Junsu saat Jaejoong menjauh._

_Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Junsu. Air matanya jatuh merembes membasahi pipi mulus-nya. Dadanya terasa sesak seolah ditusuk ribuan jarum. Kepalanya terasa berat, rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada sebuah batu atau menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar laut._

"_Kau bukan pembunuh Jaejoong...". Ucap Junsu lembut._

_Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap nanar namja imut itu. " Siapa sebenarnya kau Kim Junsu?"_

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berlari masuk ke gedung asrama meninggalkan Junsu. Benar,sahabatnya itu mengetahui semua masa lalu Jaejoong. Masa lalu yang sangat menakutkan baginya.

Junsu menatap lemas pada sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Kuharap kau tidak berbuat nekat Jaejoong-ah..." Gumamnya.

Namja tampan berkulit gelap yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon_ juga masih tertegun dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang didengarnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya hancur saat melihat namja cantik itu menitikkan air mata putus asa. Hatinya seolah ikut merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam sekalipun ia tidak tahu apa penyebab namja cantik itu terlihat begitu hancur. Ia pun keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Apa maksudnya dengan pembunuh?"

Junsu terkejut saat mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati namja tampan bermata musang yang bernama Yunho sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ka—apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Junsu terkejut.

"Siapa yang membunuh siapa?" Tak menjawab pertanyaan namja imut itu, Yunho semakin mempertegas pertanyaannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Junsu beranjak melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Kenapa Jaejoong mencari Kim Boa? Bukan, lebih tepatnya... kenapa Jaejoong mencari Kwon Boa?"

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya saat Yunho melempar pernyataan yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui. Junsu kembali menoleh menatap bingung pada namja itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Dan bagaimana kau tahu nama asli... ." Junsu tercekat. "Apa yang kau ketahui?" Tuntut namja imut itu

"Aku tidak mengetahui apapun kecuali yeoja itu.."

Junsu mengerutkan alisnya. Namun kemudian ia ingat sesuatu.

"Tentu saja kau tahu. Bukankah dia juga di kelas ekstrakurikuler Dance? Hah...,dia bahkan mengatakan nama aslinya padamu. Kupikir kalian memang benar-benar dekat. Baiklah... aku tidak ada urusan denganmu..."

"Tidak. Aku mengenalnya... mungkin jauh sebelum Jaejoong mengenalnya... ."

Junsu diam,

"Aku bisa membantu Jaejoong..."

"Jangan bercanda. Apa yang bisa kau bantu? Kenapa kau mau membantunya?Bukankah kau mengincarnya dan selalu mengganggunya?"

"Tolong ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi..."

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menceritakan apapun padamu..." Junsu kembali melangkah namun langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti.

"Tidak cukupkah dengan alasan aku perduli padanya?"

Junsu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa lagi rencanamu Yunho-ssi?"

"Tolong... percayalah... Aku... Benar-benar ingin membantunya... aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti itu, karena itu..." Junsu terkejut. Kenapa namja itu sampai memohon? Kemana sifat angkuhnya?.

"Lagi pula... Bukankah hanya aku yang bisa menghadapi sifat Jaejoong?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa Yunho -ssi?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa. Tapi apakah Jaejoong saat ini mau bertemu denganmu?"

Junsu berfikir sejenak. Kemudia ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Yunho ada benarnya. Memang yang bisa mengendalikan dan melawan Jaejoong Cuma Yunho, dan ia juga tidak melihat ada kebohongan dari kata-kata namja berkulit tan itu. Terlihat bersungguh-sungguh dan tulus.

Yunho juga benar. Mungkin saat ini Jaejoong tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Disamping itu ia juga khawatir Jaejoong akan berbuat nekat dan membayakan diri sendiri. Mungkin benar hanya Yunho yang bisa membantunya.

"Baiklah... Ceritakan lebih dulu padaku bagaimana kau mengenal Boa... ."

Junsu dan namja berkulit tan itu duduk di kursi maple dekat gedung asrama.

"Aku mengenal Kwon Boa noona saat aku masih kelas 1 Elementary School... kami satu sekolah dan ia adalah sunbae-ku... saat itu umurku masih 7 tahun dan umur Boa noona 1 tahun diatasku."

Junsu yang duduk di samping Yunho, diam dan mendengarkan.

"Hari pertama aku masuk sekolah... aku diganggu oleh beberapa sunbae.. dan aku yang saat itu tidak melawan karena takut... Boa noona datang dan menolongku... ia adalah yeoja yang tidak takut melawan namja, keras dan ceria... dan dia juga-lah yang mempertemukan kami berlima, yang sekarang kalian kenal sebagai anak-anak pembuat onar... kami selalu bersama dan bermain bersama layaknya anak kecil.."

Yunho menghela nafas dan mengambil jeda.

"Saat umurku sembilan tahun... Boa noona menghilang tanpa kabar...tepatnya saat itu ia sedang sakit dan dirawat di rumah sakit... saat kami berlima datang untuk menjenguknya, suster mengatakan bahwa ia sudah dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya.. dan saat kami datang ke rumahnya, kami juga tidak menemukan siapapun.. sejak saat itu, kami tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya..."

Yunho kembali mengambil jeda.

"Dan saat kami berlima masuk ke sekolah ini... kami kembali bertemu dengannya yang lagi-lagi menjadi sunbae kami. Namun kami sedikit terkejut saat kami mengetahui marganya sudah berubah menjadi Kim Boa... tapi kami tidak menanyakan apapun padanya...".

Yunho memandang namja imut yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebelum itu... aku ingin tahu.. siapa kau sebenarnya Kim Junsu?"

Junsu menghela nafas. "Kim Heejoon, adalah appaku..."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya. "Hahahaaa...!" Yunho tertawa namun seakan menertawakan diri sendiri.

"Sepertinya kami benar-benar mencari masalah. Yang satu putera menteri, yang satu putera presiden... Ini sulit dipercaya bahwa kau adalah putera presiden.."

"Yeah~~ Orang-orang mengenal putera presiden sebagai seorang namja yang berkacamata, rambut klimis dan selalu menundukkan wajahnya saat didepan banyak orang..."

Yunho terdiam sejenak. "Lalu. Apa hubungan Boa noona dan Jaejoong..?"

.

WHO YOU?

.

Namja tampan itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum masuk ke kamarnya. Namja cantik itu ada di dalam... walaupun Yunho mengatakan akan membantunya pada Junsu, sebenarnya Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan_hanya_ Yunho sangat ingin membantunya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan yeah~ mata Yunho membelalak saat mendapati kamarnya seperti medan pertempuran. Buku-buku, kertas dan bantal berserakan di lantai_ tidak hanya itu... buku-buku itu pun dalam keadaan sobek. Bahkan buku-buku milik Yunho -pun tak selamat.

Hanya satu yang selamat_ isi lemari Yunho yang terkunci_ namun tidak dengan lemari Jaejoong, baju-bajunya berserakan bahkan semua dirobeknya. Beginikah namja cantik ini jika sedang mengamuk? Untung saja tadi Yunho tak ditempat_mungkin saja Yunho juga tidak akan selamat.

Yunho menghela nafas berat saat mendapati sosok cantik itu duduk melipatkedua kakinya dan memeluk kakinya di sudut ruangan. Wajahnya ia benamkan diantara lututnya.

Hati Yunho terasa sakit saat mengingat cerita Junsu tadi pagi.

.

WHO YOU?

.

- FLASHBACK -

"Saat hari ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan_ Jaejoong sedang dalam perjalanan menuju restoran dimana orang tuanya sedang menunggunya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoong _ mereka menyiapkan kejutan untuknya_namun Jaejoong tidak pernah sampai ketempat orang tuanya menunggu.."

"Dalam perjalanan_mobil Jaejoong dicegat oleh 4 orang tak dikenal... yang sebenarnya mereka adalah suruhan dari saingan politik Hyunjoong ajeossi_tujuan mereka adalah, menyandera Jaejoong dan mengancam appa Jaejoong agar mundur dari jabatannya... dan tujuan lainnya adalah menyerahkan harta keluarga Kim pada keempat namja tak dikenal itu.. karenasebenarnya keempat namja itu adalah pembunuh bayaran sekaligus perampok."

"_"

"Saat itu Jaejoong hanya berdua dengan sopir pribadinya yang bernama Kwon Jungshin_ appa Kwon Boa..."

.

WHO YOU?

.

- FLASHBACK—Author -

Jaejoong —Namja cantik dan seorang sopir pribadinya yang ia panggil sopir Kwon _ diseret ke sebuah gudang...didudukkan pada sebuah kursi dengan tangan diikat _salah satu diantara mereka menodongkan pistol pada Jaejoong dan Sopir Kwon.

"Aku tidak akan segan menembak kalian jika kalian bergerak sedikit saja!"Ancam salah satu dari mereka.

Jaejoong diam, begitupun sopir Kwon. Namja cantik itu tidak sedikitpun merasakan takut, karena ia yakin appa dan hyungnya pasti

menolongnya. Seorang diantara keempat namja itu mendapatkan telephone dari orang yang menyuruh mereka.

"Baik. Kami akan segera kesana... "

"_"

"Ne_kami sudah menghubungi Kim Hyunjoong... dia akan menuruti perintah kami".

Percakapan itu tidak jelas namun itu menjelaskan bahwa diantara mereka akan pergi dari tempat itu. Tepat satu jam, dua diantara mereka benar-benar pergi. hingga hanya ada dua penculik yang menjaga Jaejoong dan sopir Kwon.

Beberapa jam kemudian_ satu diantara mereka menerima telephone. Namja yang mendapat telephone tadi... mendekat kearah Jaejoong lalu menggerakkan tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana Jaejoong dan mengambil sebuah handphone dari sana.

"Tempat ini mungkin sudah dilacak... gara-gara ini..." ia memperlihatkan handphone Jaejoong pada temannya.

"Kurang ajar!"

PLAKK!

Jaejoong ditampar oleh namja satunya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya...kali ini Jaejoong sudah merasakan takut, karena orang yang diharapkannya tak juga datang menolong.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" Teriak sopir Kwon.

"Diam!" Namja yang mengambil handphone Jaejoong menodongkan pistolnya pada kepala sopir Kwon.

"Aku akan menjaga diluar... dan memeriksanya_." Satu diantara mereka keluar.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu... Jaejoong sudah lelah_ia juga tidak tidur selama tiga hari itu.. dan dua namja yang pergi tiga hari yang lalu belum juga kembali...

Sore hari_ salah satu diantara mereka mengatakan akan pergi ke toko terdekat untuk membeli makanan yang sudah habis. Hingga tinggallah seorang namja yang menjaga mereka.

Sopir Kwon menatap Jaejoong dan menggerakkan bibirnya memberi isyarat.

"Lari_." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kita lari bersama.. ." Balas Jaejoong.

Sopir Kwon tersenyum.

"Boleh aku minta air? Aku haus... ." Kata sopir Kwon.

"Merepotkan!" Namja itu berdiri dan meminumkan air pada sopir Kwon sambil menodongkkan pistol pada kepalanya.

Saat namja itu berdiri tepat dihadapan sopir Kwon lah, ia menendang kaki namja itu dengan keras sampai terjatuh, pistol di tangannya terlempar.

"Tuan~." Ucap sopir Kwon.

Jaejoong yang mempunyai tubuh kecil, menarik tangannya yang terikat kebelakang_ melewati kakinya hingga kedua tangannya yang terikat kebelakang kini berada di depan. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu dengan giginya namun percuma karena ikatan itu sangat kuat. Ia melihat pada sopir Kwon yang sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

Penculik itu berdiri sambil meringis kesakitan pada kepalanya. Sedangkan sopir Kwon sudah siap bertarung.

Penculik itu menyerang sopir Kwon _ tapi sopir Kwon berhasil mengelak bahkan ia membalas penjahat itu. Tiba-tiba penjahat itu mengeluarkan pisau dan menyerang sopir Kwon.

Entah serangan untuk keberapa kalinya_Penjahat itu mengarahkan pisau ditangannya pada sopir Kwon... sopir Kwon menahannya_hingga membuat sopir itu terdesak. Pisau itu semakin mengarah pada leher sopir Kwon _ Jaejoong tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu.

"Lari tuan!" Teriak sopir Kwon yang sudah sangat terdesak.

Jaejoong semakin bingung_ ia tak mungkin meninggalkan sopirnya dan mengorbankan orang yang selama ini baik padanya. Dan ia juga tidak mungkin hanya melihat adegan yang sudah membuat sopir Kwon sangat terdesak. Bukannya lari dari tempat itu... Jaejoong berlari mengambil pistol milik penculik yang terlempar tadi dengan tangan masih terikat.

Ia mengarahkan pistol yang sudah di tangannya pada kedua namja itu_ Jaejoong masih membidik sasarannya dengan tangan bergetar. Ia bingung karena kedua orang itu bergerak tak beraturan.

"Ajeossi.. menyingkir_." Kata-kata Jaejoong tercekat. Matanya memerah, air mata mengalir di pipinya dan pikirannya kosong karena takut_.

Hingga dilihatnya penjahat itu membelakangi Jaejoong_ saat itulah Jaejoong menekan pelatuknya.

DooRR!

Salah satu diantara mereka terjatuh, tapi bukan sang penculik... melainkan sopir Kwon yang dikarenakan ditarik tiba-tiba oleh si penculik_ mengganti posisinya yang membelakangi Jaejoong _hingga membuat dirinya menerima timah panas itu pada bagian punggung belakang menembus jantungnya.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, saat melihat tembakannya salah sasaran. Pistol ditangannya terjatuh. Penculik itu tertawa lalu mendekat kearah Jaejoong...namun belum beberapa langkah_dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil kembali pistol itu.

Door—Door—Door...!

Suara tembakan menggema di ruangan itu berkali-kali. Tangan Jaejoong bergetar_matanya meneteskan air mata...

"Ajeossi! Hiks! Ajeossi!". Jaejoong memanggil sopir itu berkali-kali namun ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

"La—ri... tuaan_." Ucap sopir Kwon sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Jaejoong tidak lari.. ia masih terpukul dan shock_ dan saat itu jugalah penculik yang tadi keluar membeli makanan ternyata sudah dibekuk diluar oleh polisi.

- End FLASHBACK _Author -

.

WHO YOU?

.

"Jaejoong memang selamat_ tapi tidak dengan mental Jaejoong... setelah kejadian itu_ Jaejoong tidak berbicara sedikitpun.. bahkan ia beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri_"

Dada Yunho terasa sesak mendengar kata-kata terakhir Junsu.

"Bunuh diri?". Tanyanya lirih.

"Mengiris pergelangan tangannya, meminum obat tidur sampai diluar dosis, dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam bathub kamar mandinya_ perasaan bersalahnya yang sangat mendalam membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidupnya..." Junsu membuang nafas pelan.

"Tentu saja itu sangat berat bagi Jaejoong yang masih berumur 9 tahun... ia menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh_ "

Yunho terdiam... setiap kata yang dilontarkan Junsu membuat namja tampan itu tercekat.

"Kejiwaannya terganggu dan akhirnya ia menjalani teraphy psikis, dan dokter menyarankan agar Jaejoong dijauhkan dari lingkungan yang mungkin akan selalu mengingatkan ia pada kejadian itu_ dan akhirnya ia dibawa ke Moscow.."

"Boa noona?" Tanya Yunho.

"Hyunjoong ajeossi kemudian mengangkat Boa sebagai puterinya karena Boa juga tidak punya seorang ibu..dan mengganti marga Kwon menjadi Kim..Hyunjoong ajeossi juga terpaksa berbohong pada Boa bahwa appanya meninggal karena kecelakaan... dan saat ia memberitahu Boa, appanya sudah dimakamkan_"

"_"

"Hyunjoong ajeossi kemudian membawa Boa ke Moscow bersama Jaejoong _membuang dan mengubur masa lalu mereka di Korea. Bahkan mereka tidak diizinkan untuk pulang ke Korea sampai mereka bisa lulus kuliah disana..."

"_"

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan Boa bisa membuka hati Jaejoong yang sudah mati_Hingga mereka menjadi dekat seperti saudara kandung. Dan satu hal yang penting... Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa Boa adalah puteri Kwon Jungshin dan Boa tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong yang mengambil appanya darinya_"

"_"

"Hingga suatu hari, Boa meminta hadiah kelulusan saat ia lulus dari Junior High School pada Jaejoong _yaitu pulang ke Korea_ ia ingin pulang ke Korea..dan Jaejoong mengizinkanya_tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hyunjoong ajeossi..."

"_"

"Boa menemui keluarga appanya begitu ia sampai di Korea_ disanalah ia mengetahui kenyataan tentang kematian appanya... ia kemudian menemui Hyunjoong ajeossi dengan penuh amarah_setelah itu ia menghilang... dan baru beberapa bulan setelah itu Hyunjoong ajeossi mengetahui bahwa Boa berada di sekolah ini_"

"_"

"Boa tidak pernah kembali ke Moscow... tentu saja Jaejoong mencarinya...Hyunjoong ajeossi mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa Boa sekolah di Korea_namun tak menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya... Jaejoong bukan orang yang gampang dibohongi.. ia khawatir karena Boa tidak pernah menghubunginya..Hingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea_dan dengan terpaksa ajeossi menceritakan semuanya..."

"_"

"Awalnya Jaejoong tidak diizinkan untuk pindah ke sekolah ini dan mencari Boa... tapi Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal berbahaya dan meminta ajeossi untuk percaya padanya... bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu. Jaejoong ingin meminta maaf dan menebus kesalahannya..."

"_"

"Namun dibelakang Jaejoong... ajeossi memintaku untuk menghalangi tujuan Jaejoong untuk bertemu Boa _ia khawatir Boa akan membuat mental Jaejoong kembali terguncang_ karena Boa mengatakan ia tak akan pernah memaafkan keluarga Kim..."

- END FLASHBACK -

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho menghela nafas pelan... lalu melangkah mendekati namja cantik yang masih betah dengan posisinya itu.

"Jangan mendekat." Ucapnya tanpa memandang Yunho.

Yunho tak memperdulikan kata-katanya dan terus melangkah kearahnya.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat." Ucapnya dingin.

Yunho masih tak perduli...

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Tttaakkk!

Namja cantik itu melempar jam weaker yang tergeletak di sampinngnya kearah Yunho. Jam itu mengenai tulang pipi Yunho. Dan sepertinya melukai pipinya karena Yunho merasa sedikit perih. Namun perih dipipinya tak sebanding dengan perih di hati Yunho yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Namja cantik itu menatap Yunho tajam. Matanya bengkak karena menangis_rambutnya berantakan. Yunho tersenyum lembut, membalas tatapan tajamnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong, senyum yang benar-benar tulus dari hatinya. Dan entah sejak kapan Yunho merasa bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa hidup tanpa namja cantik ini_Jaejoong mengambil gunting di dekatnya saat melihat Yunho kembali melangkah_ia berdiri dan menodongkan gunting itu pada Yunho.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Jaejoong-ah..." Ucap Yunho lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya... kenapa kamar kita menjadi seperti kapal pecah begini?"

Namja cantik itu terlihat bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. "Aku bahkan kehilangan buku-buku kesayanganku...". Rengeknya pelan, bersikap seolah-olah Yunho merasa sedih karena buku miliknya yang dirobek Jaejoong. Berusaha membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah dan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Namja cantik melihat kesekitar ruangan, ekspresinya sedikit terkejut_ sepertinya Namja cantik itu tak sadar telah menghajar barang-barang Yunho juga.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya hingga namja tampan itu berdiri dihadapan sang namja cantik. Lalu Yunho mengambil dengan lembut gunting ditangan Jaejoong, dan melemparnya kearah pintu. Jaejoong tak melawan.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti...".

Jaejoong terlihat bingung dengan sikap Yunho yang berubah lembut padanya.

"Mi-mian_minhae.". Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Yunho kembali tersenyum. Lalu menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya, Jaejoong menolak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya...

"Tidak apa-apa... bersembunyilah disini_ Heum...?".

Yunho mengarahkan kepala Jaejoong bersandar didadanya. Membiarkan Jaejoong mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang tak normal. Yunho berharap, mulai sekarang namja cantik itu akan bersembunyi didadanya dan tidak menangis sendirian saat ia menghadapi masalah. Jaejoong terdiam. Namun Yunho terkejut saat merasakan dadanya basah_ Jaejoong menangis?_ ia menangis tanpa suara, bahkan tubuhnya tak berguncang.

"Berteriaklah... keluarkan semuanya_".

"Hiks~". Jaejoong bersuara.

Hati Yunho hancur melihat Jaejoong seperti ini_ sikap kuatnya selama ini adalah tameng baginya untuk menyembunyikan kelemahannya. Kenapa Yunho malah dengan tanpa perasaan selalu menekannya... mata Yunho terasa panas,,, dan pipinya basaholeh air mata. Namja tampan itu menyesal_

"Mianhae_ Jaejoong...". Bisiknya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Namja berkulit tan itu tak hentinya memandang wajah namja yang sekarang tertidur di pelukannya setelah semalaman namja cantik itu menangis di dadanyauntuk menumpahkan rasa kecewa karena merasa orang-orang terdekatnya tak mempercayainya.

Namja tampan itu datang menawarkan bahunya untuk menjadi sandaran namja cantik itu.

Ini sudah pagi hari, bahkan sudah pukul 7... seharusnya mereka sudah bersiap ke sekolah karena satu jam lagi mata kuliah pertama akan dimulai.

Namun namja berkulit tan itu enggan untuk bangun dari posisinya. Dan masih betah memandang wajah lelap namja cantik itu.

Satu jam kemudian namja tan itu memutuskan untuk bangun tanpa mengusik tidur namja cantik yang juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun_

Lima belas menit kemudian Yunho sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Bukan bersiap ke sekolah, tapi ia bergerak membersihkan barang-barang yang masih berantakan di lantai. Mengambil satu persatu dan memisahkan yang sudah tak selamat dan yang masih selamat.

Namja cantik itu menggeliat, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya_kemudian menoleh kearah Yunho yang sekarang juga memandangnya dengan senyumnya seperti tadi malam.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi berkali-kali. Ia mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam, saat ia menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Yunho _lalu saat Yunho membimbingnya ke ranjang mereka kemudian jatuh tertidur didada namja tampan itu.

Perasaan malu merayapi hatinya. Namun tidak ia pungkiri bahwa ia merasa aman saat berada dipelukan namja tampan itu. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata tajam Yunho _bergerak turun tergesa-gesa dari ranjang menuju ke lemarinya. Ia sedikit merasa gugup saat bertemu pandang dengan Yunho.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli.

Ia melihat Jaejoong yang kebingungan di depan baju-bajunya yang berserakan.

_Apa yang dicarinya?_. Batin Yunho.

Namja cantik itu mencari handuk untuk mandi, namun apa daya.. karena perbuatannya sendirilah ia sekarang kebingungan melihat semua isi lemarinya berserakan di lantai dalam keadaan robek.

Jaejoong berjongkok di depan baju-bajunya. Mengangkatnya satu persatu, berharap ia menemukan baju yang masih utuh.

_Kenapa aku melakukan ini..._. Batinnya.

Pasalnya begitulah jika Jaejoong sedang benar-benar marah dan kesal..membanting,, merobek,,dan merusak benda-benda yang dijangkau matanya hingga perasaannya kembali lega. Dan setelah itu ia menyesalinya. Ia membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah handuk menutupi kepalanya. Namja bermata musang itu memberikan apa yang dicari Jaejoong.

"Ambillah baju di lemariku dan pakailah dulu..". Ucapnya sambil melanjutkan membersihkan benda-benda di lantai. Jaejoong tertegun.

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah ia Yunho yang ku kenal selama ini? Atau... ini memang rencananya?. Ish! Aku tidak akan tertipu.._. Batin Jaejoong.

Tanpa mengambil baju dari lemari Yunho, Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi. Yunho menatapnya bingung, apakah ia membuat kesalahan? Pikirnya.

Saat Yunho membersihkan ranjang kamarnya, Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi_penampilan Jaejoong membuat jantung Yunho seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Jaejoong menggunakan kemeja putih yang kemarin masih menempel di tubuhnya dan hanya menutupi sampai paha tanpa menggunakan bawahan atau celana_menampilkan kakinya yang putih mulus.. rambut basah yang sedang diusapnya denganhanduk yang diberikan Yunho tadi. Seolah menampilkan sesosok namja seksi dimata namja berkulit tan itu.

Ia berjalan kearah baju-bajunya yang sudah tertata rapi karena Yunho tadi sudah melipatnya. Ia melewati Yunho yang masih tertegun menatap namja cantik itu dan mengikuti gerak langkah Jaejoong yang sekarang lagi-lagi berjongkok didepan baju-bajunya.

Namja cantik itu mencari celana... ia berharap ada satu saja yang tak robek sepenuhnya.

Yunho membuang nafas berat.

_Ternyata tertarik pada namja atau yeoja itu sama saja_. Batinnya.

Apakah Yunho sudah pernah tertarik pada yoeja atau namja sebelumnya?

Jawabannya tidak... ia hanya berasumsi_ karena baru kali ini ia tertarik pada seseorang, dan itu pada seorang namja, bukan yeoja.

_Aku bisa gila jika dia terus seperti itu..._. Batinnya lagi.

Ia beranjak kearah lemarinya_ mengambil t-shirt dan celana lalu melangkah kearah namja cantik yang masih berjongkok didepan baju-bajunya kemudian menyodorkan baju ditangannya kedepan wajah namja cantik itu.

"Pakailah..."

"Ti-tidak usah...". Jaejoong gelisah saat mendapati Yunho benar-benar berubah.

"Cepat pakai sebelum aku memaksamu..."

Jaejoong mendonggak menatap Yunho.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau tiba-tiba aku menyerangmu..." Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Yunho menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Jaejoong segera mengambil baju itu. Jaejoong mengambilnya dengan ragu.

"Tu_tunggu!". Tegur Yunho saat Jaejoong akan mengganti bajunya. Jaejoong tercekat bingung.

"Pakailah dikamar mandi...". Pinta Yunho.

Ia gelisah saat Jaejoong mengangkat kakinya dan semakin menunjukkan paha namja cantik itu saat ia hendak memakai celana yang diberikan Yunho. Ia benar-benar menghindari situasi yang mungkin bisa membuatnya khilaf. Karena ia fikir, namja cantik itu tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya... atau mungkin Yunho belum menyadarinya.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengikuti kata-kata Yunho. Ia benar-benar kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh namja tampan itu.

_Apa dia terbentur sesuatu sebelumnya?_. Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sebelum masuk kekamar mandi.

"Ehem!"

Yunho menoleh saat Jaejoong berdehem.

Itu...". Jaejoong menunjuk tulang pipinya sendiri.

Yunho memegang tulang pipinya yang sedikit membiru akibat lemparan jam weaker yang dilakukan Jaejoong tadi malam."Mianhae~".

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong langsung masuk kekamar mandi. Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia senang namja cantik itu bahkan sudah dua kali mengucapkan maaf padanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi dengan t-shirt kebesaran yang sudah dipakainya,namun tidak dengan celananya, ia masih menentengnya.

_Sebesar inikah perbedaan tubuhku dengan dia?_. Batin Jaejoong saat melihat baju Yunho sangat longgar ditubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memakai ini..". Jaejoong menunjukkan celana yang diberikan Yunho tadi pada namja tampan itu.

"Wae?"

"Kebesaran..."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. "Ya! Memangnya kau yeoja! Kenapa celana kecil itu sampai bisa kebesaran?!".

"Ya! Itu salahku kalau celanamu kebesaran?!". Yunho frustasi dengan situasi itu.

Jaejoong -pun ikut frustasi menghadapi sifat aneh Yunho,

"Aish.! Pakai saja! Memangnya kau mau berkeliaran kesana-kemari tanpa celana?!".

"Hah! Itu urusanku! Aku tidak akan pakai ini!"

Jaejoong meletakkan celana itu lalu duduk di sofa dengan kesal. Yunho semakin frustasi, ia mengacak rambutnya putus asa. Kemudian namja tampan itu mengambil selimut tipis di ranjangnya.

"Kalau begitu pakai ini saja...". Ucapnya lembut, menyodorkan selimut itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Ia semakin bingung sebenarnya apa maunya namja jangkung itu.

"Tidak mau.."

Yunho menghela nafas kesal. "Kau akan menyesal Jaejoong...". Ancam Yunho.

"Apa?". Tantang Jaejoong.

Namun detik kemudian_ingatan Jaejoong kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia menemukan Yunho sedang berpelukan dengan namja casanova itu. Seketika itu Jaejoong merasa takut, ia langsung berdiri dan dengan cepat ia menyambar selimut itu kemudian melilitkannya dengan tergesa-gesa keseluruh tubuhnya dan hanya tampak kepalanya yang bebas dari selimut itu. Yunho terkejut, namun ia tersenyum karena Jaejoong menurutinya.

"Good boy~". Ucapnya sambil mengusap pucuk kepala namja cantik itu.

_Sepertinya aku harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang. Dan aku harus segera membeli baju._. Batin Jaejoong bertekad.

"Aku akan membawa sarapan kesini, tunggulah...". Kata Yunho,

Namja jangkung itu keluar kamar. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya lagi, ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

"Aku bisa menghadapinya jika berkelahi, tapi aku selalu kalah jika dia menyerangku dengan caranya yang sangat aneh itu... Apa namja yang bernama Yoochun itu kekasihnya? Ah! Memangnya itu urusanku! Tapi... jika benar, bisa saja keenam namja itu pasangan kekasih... aaaahh~ apa yang kufikirkan..!".

Jaejoong meracau tak jelas mencoba menganalisis situasi ia berada. Yunho datang dengan nampan berisi penuh makanan dan buah yang ia bawa dari dapur asrama. Jaejoong mengikuti gerakan Yunho yang meletakkan nampan itu didepannya.

Dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa hanya satu? Apa namja berkulit tan itu tidak makan?

"Aku sudah makan dengan Lee ajeossi di dapur tadi, ia memaksaku menemaninya makan disana.."

Seakan mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho memberitahu bahwa ia sudah makan dengan chef asramanya di dapur.

_Setelah sifatnya berubah 180°, sekarang ia bisa membaca fikiran..._. Batin Jaejoong.

Tanpa melepas selimut di tubuhnya, Jaejoong mulai memakan makanannya. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong, menatap namja cantik itu yang sedang makan.

"Jangan memandangku begitu... kau menggangguku...". Tegur Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. "Makan saja dan jangan perdulikan aku.."

Jaejoong jengah karena Yunho masih menatapnya yang sedang makan. Ia mengangkat nampan itu dari atas meja lalu meletakkan nampan itu di pangkuannya. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya memunggungi namja berkulit tan itu.

Yunho terkekeh geli, melihat apa yang dilakukan namja cantik itu. Apalagi saat dilihatnya dari belakang namja cantik itu terlihat seperti kepompong karena selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh namja cantik itu.

_Seperti inikah sifat asli namja cantik ini? Aku semakin menyukainya.._.Batin Yunho.

.

**.**

**To Be Continue ... ^_^**

**Nah udh terjawab khan masa lalu Jaejoong... Jia harap yg kmaren penasaran bakalan terjawab rasa penasarannya..hehe**

**N sedikit bocoran... konflik yg sebenarnya baru saja akan dimulai.. soo be aware yah chingu... ^_^**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... cup cup... ^_^**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang udah read, ripiu, fav, follow epep ini...**

**Dan udh berbaik hati mau memberikan feedback u Jia.. _**

**Kali ini Jia berusaha update cepet... yaah..meskipun ga cepet-cepet juga sih..hehe**

**Jia juga kurang tau epep ini nyampe brp chap, tapi Jia akan usahain supya ga nelantarin epep ini dan pasti akan end... jadi Jia harap chingu semua betah dan selalu berkunjung kemari, ^_^ n jgan lupa tinggalin jejak ne..hoho**

**Please read it slowly... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M but for now T dulu laah... ( Sesuai alur )**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Complicated..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from other story w different cast - author L**n ... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan...Similiar in First but Different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_**Kisah sebelumnya . . .**_

_**.**_

**.**

_Tanpa melepas selimut di tubuhnya, Jaejoong mulai memakan makanannya. Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong, menatap namja cantik itu yang sedang makan._

"_Jangan memandangku begitu... kau menggangguku...". Tegur Jaejoong. _

_Yunho tertawa. "Makan saja dan jangan perdulikan aku.."_

_Jaejoong jengah karena Yunho masih menatapnya yang sedang makan. Ia mengangkat nampan itu dari atas meja lalu meletakkan nampan itu di pangkuannya. Kemudian memutar tubuhnya memunggungi namja berkulit tan itu._

_Yunho terkekeh geli, melihat apa yang dilakukan namja cantik itu. Apalagi saat dilihatnya dari belakang namja cantik itu terlihat seperti kepompong karena selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh namja cantik itu._

__Seperti inikah sifat asli namja cantik ini? Aku semakin menyukainya.._._

_Batin Yunho._

**_._**

**_._**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

Kim Junsu. Ia duduk di sudut ruangan kantin... memandang lurus kosong dan fikirannya dari tadi hanya terfokus pada Jaejoong. Ia khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. Sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Jaejoong tidak masuk sekolah.. namun ia tahu bahwa namja manis itu berada di asrama. Ia hanya bisa berharap Yunho benar-benar bisa membantunya dan Jaejoong mau mendengar penjelasannya dan memaafkan dirinya.

Seorang namja berwajah cassanova... siapa lagi kalau bukan si Park Yoochun.. datang menghampiri namja imut itu. Berdiri dihadapan Junsu lalu...

Cup~

Namja jangkung itu mencium sekilas pipi Junsu, yang membuat namja cantik itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ya!". Ia berdiri dan membentak Yoochun.

Sedang namja cassanova itu memejamkan matanya sambil mengorek-ngorek gendang telinganya yang terganggu oleh teriakan Junsu.

"Iissh. Kau selalu saja berteriak ya—ya—ya padaku... Membuat telingaku sakit saja..."

Junsu mendengus kesal, lalu hendak beranjak pergi. Namun Yoochun menarik pinggang Junsu lalu mendudukkan namja imut itu ditempat Junsu duduk tadi.

"Duduklah...aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah.. aku tidak akan mengganggumu...Heumm,,". Ucap Yoochun lembut, lalu tersenyum pada namja cantik yang sekarang memandangnya bingung.

Namja jangkung itu meninggalkan Junsu dan bergabung dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Siwon yang sekarang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Junsu.

"Kau sudah terjerat oleh seorang namja_ Park Yoochun...". Sindir Changmin.

"Kemana semangat balas dendammu itu...". Kyuhyun tak mau ketinggalan menyindir Yoochun.

"Eheemm!. Kalau kalian meneruskan pembicaraan tentang balas dendam_namja yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun ini pasti akan menceramahi kita lagi nanti.."Semua mata memandang Siwon yang tak mendengarkan dan sedang mendengarkan musik di handphone-nya menggunakan earphone.

"Apa?". Tanya Siwon. Ia tak mengerti saat ketiga temannya menatapnya. Yoochun melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak ada, teruskan saja kegiatanmu hyung.."

.

WHO YOU?

.

1 week later

.

Kamar 103 di block C kembali hening. Tak ada yang melontarkan kata-kata seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Jaejoong sibuk memilah-milah buku-bukunya di meja belajar, sedangkan Yunho duduk di sofa dengan kotak obat ditangannya.

Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho saat namja tampan itu memandang wajahnya pada cermin yang di letakkan di atas meja, ia hendak mengoleskan obat pada tulang pipinya yang luka. Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan ke arah Yunho lalu mengambil kotak kecil yang di pegang namja bermata musang itu. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Yunho dan menarik bahu namja tampan itu agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Yunho terkejut namun ia diam saja. Namja tampan itu hanya menatap wajah Jaejoong di hadapannya saat ia mengoleskan obat pada tulang pipinya. Senyum kecil terukir di sudut bibir Yunho. Jaejoong diam tak mengatakan apapun.

Pikiran Yunho kembali mengingat kata-kata Junsu.

"**Sejak kejadian itu, Jaejoong selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang pembunuh... sekalipun ia sendiri tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya bukan kesalahannya. Boa tidak akan begitu saja mengatakan ia memaafkan Jaejoong, bahkan mungkin tidak akan pernah. Aku takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Boa padanya. Dan aku tidak percaya Jaejoong bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya.." **

Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya saat ia sudah selesai mengoleskan obat pada wajah Yunho. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Yunho menahan tangannya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho,

"Kau tidak ingin menemui Junsu?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Dia mencarimu dan mengkhawatirkanmu..."

"Kemana arah pembicaraanmu?". Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tahu kalian sedang bertengkar... tapi mendiamkan teman berlarut-larut itu tidak baik..."

"Kenapa kau mencampuri urusanku?"

"Karena aku perduli padamu..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Yunho dingin.

"Apa rencanamu? Kau ingin membalasku dengan cara seperti ini?"

Yunho membuang nafasnya dengan lemas.

"Aku sudah melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan membalasmu..."

"Wae? Bukankah kau beniat mau menghancurkanku? Menyiksaku? Menyakitiku dan bahkan kau mengatakan kau membenci orang sepertiku. Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti itu?!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Yunho.

_Apa maksudnya?. Dia sudah punya kekasih, masih saja bilang menyukaiku.. iisshh...dasar playboy.._. Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melangkah kearah meja belajarnya mengabaikan namja tampan itu.

"Jae-ah... tidak banyak orang yang tulus berteman dengan orang lain... saat kau menemukan teman yang benar-benar tulus padamu kau harus menjaganya. Jika ia tidak mempercayaimu maka yakinkan temanmu agar ia percaya padamu. Jika temanmu kau anggap mengkhianatimu maka dengarkan dulu penjelasannya, lalu membuat keputusan. Sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal...".

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Namja jangkung itu benar... selama ini bahkan ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa Junsu tidak tulus padanya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Yoochun keluar dari kamar Junsu dengan sepasang baju ditangannya. Ia mengambilkan baju ganti untuk namja imut itu. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat namja imut itu tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Alasan terbesar adalah karena Yoosu telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih lima hari yang lalu. Hampir tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Setidaknya belum.

Diawali dari beberapa hari belakangan, dimana Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bicara pada Junsu. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Junsu sedih dan terpukul. Beberapa kali Junsu berusaha menjelaskan semuanya, tapi Jaejoong bahkan tak ingin melihatnya.

Hingga akhirnya, hanya Yoochunlah satu-satunya orang yang selalu menemaninya, menghiburnya dan menjadi pendengar setia segala keluh kesah namja imut itu. Dan entah bagaimana awalnya, Yoochunpun menyatakan isi hatinya bahwa ia mulai mencintai namja pencinta bebek itu, begitu pula Junsu yang memilih menerima cinta Yoochun. Bukan karena ia merasa tergantung pada Yoochun, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya, Junsu sadar bahwa ia juga mulai tidak bisa tanpa Yoochun disekitarnya. Selain itu Yoochun yang memang dari awal sudah 'agak' pervert, menahan Junsu dikamarnya dan tidak membiarkannya keluar.

Alasannya karena ia tidak ingin, Junsu sampai lupa makan hingga membuatnya sakit karena memikirkan masalahnya dengan namja cantik bermata doe itu. Padahal alasan lain dibalik itu adalah karena namja cassanova itu ingin melakukan yang 'iya-iya' dengan kekasih imutnya itu. ckck

Disisi lain Jaejoong kebingungan saat ia tidak menemukan Junsu di kelasnya. Namja imut itu tidak masuk hari itu. Saat pulang sekolah Jaejoong datang ke kamar Junsu, ia benar-benar khawatir saat ia juga tidak menemukan Junsu di kamarnya.

Saat berjalan di lorong koridor, ia bertemu Yunho.

"Kau mencari Junsu?". Tanya Yunho saat dilihatnya namja cantik itu berjalan dari arah kamar Junsu.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar Park Yoochun. Tentu saja mereka menemukan namja imut itu disana. Junsu sedang duduk di sofa memainkan handphonennya saat Jaejoong datang ke kamar itu.

"Joongie-ah!". Teriak Junsu senang.

Jaejoong terkejut. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Junsu berada di kamar Yoochun.

"Jaejoong mianhaee...". Junsu berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang pinggangnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan melotot pada Junsu.

Yunho yang berdiri di samping Yoochun di dekat pintu hanya bisa terkekeh kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Park Yoochun?". Tanyanya.

"Ekhem!. Ini bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu Yunho-ssi.."

Yunho tertawa kecil.

Jaejoong yang merasa ada yang aneh pada Junsu memegang kedua pundak namja cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Jaejoong Khawatir.

Dua namja jangkung yang berdiri di belakang mereka semakin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Hehehee... aku tidak apa-apa... Joong—"

"Junsu kau...". Potong Jaejoong.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat leher Junsu yang penuh dengan bercak merah. Seketika itu Jaejoong menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Junsu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan super tajam.

"Park Yoochun! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!". Tanya Jaejoong geram.

Yoochun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung

"Jaejoong... dengarkan aku..."

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu. Ia menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan namja imut itu.

"Aku... mencintai Yoochun...".

Jaejoong menunduk lemas. Tapi sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu. Lalu menoleh lagi pada Yoochun.

" Tapi..bukannya kau adalah kekasih..eum..Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong ragu diakhir kalimat.

" Mwo?!" Yoochun melotot tak percaya, sementara Yunho tertawa terbahak – bahak dan Junsu hanya bisa terbengong tak mengerti.

" Aigoo, Jae.. dunia akan kiamat jika aku mempunyai kekasih berjidat lebar sepertinya, haha.." ucap Yunho masih tertawa sambil menunjuk jidat Yoochun.

" Tapi...jadi.." kata Jaejoong bingung.

Yoochun menepuk jidat lebarnya, " Come on, apa yang kau lihat hanya salah paham, Jae. kami sama sekali tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. For this condition, I'm ultimate seme, ok. Lagipula kau tau sendiri kan, My Su-ie jauh lebih imut dan manis kemana-mana dibanding namja idiot itu." Jelas Yoochun panjang lebar sekaligus membalas Yunho karena telah mengatainya jidat lebar, tadi.

Jaejoong menghela napas lelah, jadi selama ini ia hanya salah paham? Bodoh sekali.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani mempermainkan Junsu..". Ancam Jaejoong lagi. berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hahahaaa... kau boleh menggantung leherku jika aku menyakitinya...". Ucap Yoochun.

"Ayo pergi...". Ajak Yunho pada Yoochun yang langsung menyeretnya keluar kamar.

Jaejoong duduk di samping Junsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa sakit?". Tanya namja pemilik cherrylips itu.

"Heumm... sakitnya sampai rasanya mau mati..."

"Ah. Sudah-sudah...tidak usah jelaskan itu...". Jaejoong ngeri membayangkan kata-kata Junsu.

Junsu tertawa. "Mianhae Jaejoong-ah..."

"Tidak apa-apa... aku mengerti.. tapi bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana kau mengenal appa-ku dan kenapa kau menghalangiku bertemu Boa noona?"

Junsu mulai bercerita dan menjelaskan semuanya serta siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu dan apa yang akan kau lakukan Jae-ah...". Kata Junsu.

"Gomawo.. Junsu -ya.. Mianhae... aku juga sudah berkata kasar padamu..".

.

WHO YOU?

.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Junsu ia kembali ke kamarnya. Yunho tidak ada disana. Jaejoong mengingat kata-kata Junsu sebelum ia pergi dari kamar Yoochun.

"**Berhati-hatilah pada Yunho Jaejoong... bisa saja ia menyerangmu seperti yang dilakukan Yoochun... jangan sampai kau diserangnya sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu.." **

"**Apa yang kau bicarakan?" **

"**Sudah kubilang dia itu menyukaimu dan sedang mengincarmu..." **

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis kata-kata Junsu di pikirannya.

Kemudian ia bergerak cepat mengambil baju-bajunya yang seminggu lalu dirobeknya. Melipatnya panjang-panjang lalu meletakkannya ditengah-tengah ranjang membentuk sebuah garis. Ia membuat garis wilayah di atas kasurnya.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Jaejoong mengambil buku-buku di meja belajarnya lalu menyusunnya di tengah-tengah sofa, ia juga membuat garis wilayah di atas sofanya.

Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencari tempat yang mungkin harus ia beri pemisah.

Saat itu Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melihat hasil dari yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam tak memperdulikan Yunho yang baru saja masuk.

_Apa yang terjadi?_. Batin Yunho.

Ia bergerak kearah sofa lalu mengambil salah satu buku yang tersusun di atas sofa.

"Ya... jangan diambil!". Tegur Jaejoong.

"Wae?"

Jaejoong diam.

"Apa kau sedang menandai wilayah kekuasaanmu?".

"Itu...". Jaejoong gelisah tidak tahu bagaimana ia menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau tandai pintu kamar? Separuh pintuku dan separuh pintumu,,,". Goda Yunho,

Jaejoong tak menjawab, ia masih terdiam... tidak mungkin ia mengatakan alasannya yang karena ia takut namja jangkung itu membuatnya bernasib sama seperti Junsu.

"Wae? Kau takut aku menyerangmu?"

"Ya! Memangnya siapa yang takut?"

"Lalu itu apa?". Yunho menunjuk garis pembatas dari baju di atas ranjang.

"Pokoknya yang kanan tempatku yang kiri tempatmu! Jika sampai ada yang melewati garis pembatas, orang itu harus keluar dari kamar ini!."

Yunho terkekeh. Ia menyadari bahwa Jaejoong menghindarinya sejak ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Memangnya kau yakin kau tidak akan melewati garis itu?".

"Tentu saja!"

Yunho tertawa. Ia tahu satu hal, bahwa saat Jaejoong tidur namja manis itu tidak bisa diam hanya dengan satu posisi dan suka bergerak-gerak. Mungkin Jaejoong tidak menyadari kebiasaannya sehingga ia melakukan semua itu.

_Baiklah... kita lihat saja nanti..._ Batin Yunho, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jika resikonya sampai keluar dari kamar ini, itu keterlaluan... memangnya mau pindah kemana?. Begini saja... siapa

yang melewati garis itu, ia harus menuruti setiap perintah dari orang yang tidak melanggar perjanjian itu selama satu hari,.. Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong berfikir...

_Benar juga... jika seandainya aku yang melanggar, memangnya aku mau pindah kemana? Iiisshh... kenapa jika menyangkut namja ini aku begitu bodoh..."_

"Ok.". Ucap Jaejoong setuju.

_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Jaejoong..._. Batin Yunho.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Sejak satu kamar dengan Jaejoong,, Yunho lebih sering tersenyum apalagi dengan hal-hal yang dilakukan namja cantik itu, yang menurutnya Jaejoong tampak lebih seperti namja polos. Kenapa namja yang memiliki IQ tertinggi di sekolahnya itu selalu melakukan hal-hal aneh? Pikir Yunho.

Malam harinya Yunho tidak tidur, ia sengaja menunggu Jaejoong melanggar kesepakatannya sendiri. Namun tidak seperti biasanya namja cantik itu diam tak bergerak, sampai Yunho lelah menunggu.

"Jika kau tidak melanggarnya, maka aku yang akan membuatmu melanggarnya..". Gumam Yunho.

Ia mengambil handphonennya lalu bergerak kearah Jaejoong di atas ranjang. Dengan sangat perlahan namja jangkung itu menarik sebelah kaki Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di luar garis pembatas. Belum merasa cukup, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakinya. Kemudian ia mengambil gambar posisi tidur

Jaejoong melalui handphonennya.

Yunho tertawa pelan, lalu ia berjalan kearah sofa dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia tidur di sofa.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Esok paginya Jaejoong melotot pada sebuah foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin...". Ucapnya.

Ia kemudian menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menuduh _Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?_

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun... kau tahu aku tidur di sofa tadi malam..". Yunho menjawab tatapan Jaejoong. Yang tentunya itu adalah bohong.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. Ia tak percaya telah melanggar kesepakatan yang ia buat sendiri. Sedangkan Yunho, tentu tersenyum bahagia... ia akan memanfaatkan waktu satu harinya untuk mendekati namja cantik itu.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho menyerahkan handuk pada Jaejoong dan menunjuk rambut basahnya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengusap rambut Yunho sampai kering.

"Jaejoong-ah.."

"Heum?". Jawab Jaejoong malas, setelah kesekian kali Yunho memanggilnnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

Yunho menyerahkan kemeja putih seragamnya praktiknya pada Jaejoong. Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengambilnya lalu memakaikan baju itu pada tubuh namja tinggi itu.

_Kenapa ia memintaku melakukan hal-hal ini?_ Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tercekat saat ia tepat menatap dada bidang namja berkulit tan itu saat akan memakaikan kancing kemeja Yunho. Sejak tadi meskipun Yunho telanjang dada ia tidak merasakan apapun saat melihatnya. Namun berada dihapannya, jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Ia tertegun.

"Kau terpesona dengan tubuhku?". Goda Yunho, saat Jaejoong diam tak bergerak menatap dadanya.

"Pa-pakai sendiri kancingnya!". Ucap Jaejoong gelisah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho memanggilnya lagi, kali ini ia menyerahkan dasi pada Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal.

Yunho tertawa.

_Kau akan terbiasa denganku Jaejoong... dan kau akan membuka hatimu perlahan..._ Batin Yunho.

Saat Jaejoong sudah selesai memakaikan dasi seragam praktik Yunho. Namja jangkung itu mengambil dasi Jaejoong yang di letakkan di atas ranjang, lalu mendekat ke arah Jaejoong hendak memakaikan dasi seragamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bisa memakainya sendiri..". Elak Jaejoong.

"Ssssttt! Bukankah perjanjiannya adalah menuruti apapun selama satu hari?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia kesal, karena setiap apa yang dilakukan Yunho membuatnya gelisah dan jantungnya terus saja bedetak tak tenang. Jaejoong -pun tak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia terus merasa seperti itu jika berada di dekat namja tampan itu.

Cup~

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong saat ia sudah selesai memasangkan dasi pada kerah seragam namja cantik itu. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya lebar karena terkejut.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya masih berlaku?". Ucap Yunho santai.

"Ya~!". Protes Jaejoong.

Saat itu Yunho sudah berlari ke arah pintu sebelum Jaejoong meneriakinya atau bahkan memukulnya. Namja tampan itu tertawa senang saat keluar asrama.

Jaejoong terpaku... ia menyentuh bibirnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan saat mengingat namja jangkung itu menciumnya.

"Ughh... apa yang terjadi denganku?!". Keluhnya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong mendorong pintu kelas dance. Suasana ruangan itu sangat ramai, musik mengalun keras, siswa berjingkrak-jingkrak menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan banyak siswa yang datang melihat dan menonton keahlian anak-anak dance ini. Kelas itu berbeda dari yang lain, terlihat seperti panggung theater, terdapat bangku untuk siswa yang ingin menonton dan panggung untuk anak-anak dance menunjukkan kebolehannya.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya. Hingga ia berhenti pada sosok yeoja yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya di sisi kanan panggung. Jaejoong juga bisa melihat Yunho dan temannya yang berwajah chinese sedang menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mereka dengan lincah.

Saat kelas itu selesai, dan siswa sudah banyak yang kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Jaejoong berjalan mendekati yeoja itu.

"Boa noona...". Panggil Jaejoong pelan.

Boa menoleh. Namun tidak seperti dugaan, ekspresinya tidak tampak terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong, bahkan ia tersenyum.

Disisi lain. Yunho terpaku, ia terkejut Jaejoong datang ke kelas itu, ia pikir Jaejoong tidak akan secepat itu menemui Boa. Ia mengikuti mereka diam-diam saat Jaejoong dan Boa keluar dari kelas itu.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Boa membawa Jaejoong ke belakang kelas yang sedikit sepi.

"Kau lama sekali Joongie-ah...".

Jaejoong yang semula menunduk, kini menatap Boa...ia tak mengerti maksud yeoja itu.

Boa tersenyum. "Apa sulit menemukanku di sekolah ini?"

"Noona tahu... aku datang kesini?". Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Boa tersenyum kecut.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu. Putera menteri tersohor dan paling baik di negeri ini datang ke sekolah ini, siapa yang tidak mendengarnya?"

Jaejoong merasa seperti mendapat tamparan dari kata-kata Boa yang secara tak langsung memperoloknya.

"Tapi aku sedikit kecewa... karena kupikir kau datang kesini untuk mencariku, sepertinya tidak... kulihat kau asyik bermain dengan orang-orang disini...".

Jaejoong terkejut, ternyata Boa sudah memperhatikannya sejak ia pindah ke sekolah itu.

"Aku mencarimu..."

"Kenapa? Karena kau sudah membunuh appa-ku dan membohongiku selama enam tahun hidup bersamamu?".

Jaejoong tercekat.. dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aku... aku...tidak_"

"Tidak tahu bahwa aku anak dari orang yang kau bunuh?". Potong Boa.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Lalu apa?. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?... kau berharap aku memaafkanmu?"

"Mianhae noona..."

Boa kembali tersenyum kecut.

"Hah!. Mianhae?. Apa arti kata itu dibanding penderitaan yang kurasakan selama ini?. Aku hanya punya appa-ku dan aku bahkan tidak punya seorang eomma. Dan kau mengambil satu-satunya orang yang kupunya saat itu, lalu kalian datang dan membohongiku dengan mengatakan appa-ku meninggal karena kecelakaan hanya untuk melindungimu. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja saat itu Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa kau tidak terus mencoba bunuh diri dan menebus kesalahanmu!"

Boa mengeluarkan amarahnya. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh orang-orang yang selama ini dianggapnya telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Noona Mianhae!".

Jaejoong meneteskan air mata dari setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh Boa. Seakan dadanya diiris perlahan dengan pedang tajam. Ia menyesal... sangat menyesal telah membuat yeoja yang sudah ia anggap noona kandungnya sendiri menderita

Yunho yang bersembunyi di dekat mereka, mengepalkan tangannya keras. Ia tidak bisa melihat Boa terus menekan Jaejoong. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menghentikan yeoja itu karena ia berusaha percaya pada Jaejoong.

Boa -pun mulai menangis. Tubuhnya lemas. Rasa sakit dan kecewa yang ditahannya tak bisa ia tekan lagi.

"Kalian sangat keterlaluan... hiks...membohongiku yang masih berumur 10 tahun atas kematian appa-ku sendiri...bahkan kalian membuatku tinggal dengan orang yang telah mengambil appa dariku... kenapa kalian menyiksaku seperti itu.. Hiks.. kenapa? Aku bahkan selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh pada kalian karena rasa bersyukurku menjadi salah satu bagian keluarga kalian... hiks...aku hanya punya appa.. hiks...aku hanya punya dia..appa yang selalu datang dengan senyum lembutnya, appa yang selalu memelukku dengan hangat...hiks...appa yang... menghiburku saat aku menangis...yang selalu melindungiku... aku merindukan tangan hangatnya... senyumnya, tawanya...keterlaluan,,"

"Noona Mianhae~". Ucap Jaejoong lirih. Air mata tak henti mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Mereka tak henti meneteskan air mata. Boa yang kecewa dengan rasa sakit di hatinya dan Jaejoong dengan penyesalannya yang paling dalam.

Boa menghapus air matanya kasar. Dan menghentikan tangisnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengambil apapun lagi dariku, terutama kau Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong masih terisak.

"Aku... tidak akan mengambil apapun lagi darimu noona..."

"Benarkah?. Tapi kupikir kau sudah mengambil sesuatu dariku!."

Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya. Apa yang sudah ia ambil dari Boa?.

"Kau menyukai namja?". Tanya Boa dingin.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Ti-tidak...". Jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"Benarkah?. Lalu kenapa kau mencari perhatian dari namja yang aku cintai?! Berciuman dengannya dan bahkan tinggal bersamanya!. Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan selama ini...ah, tidak... bukan hanya aku—tapi seluruh siswa tahu kau mencari pehatian orang-orang disini...terutama dari kelima sahabatku yang sudah kau usik.. kau mau menjadi pahlawan dan disegani di sekolah ini?!"

Jaejoong semakin bingung, ia berusaha mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Boa. Tapi kepalanya semakin sakit, ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Atau mungkin kau juga tahu bahwa dia adalah teman masa kecilku? Dan kau juga ingin mengambilnya dariku? Inikah alasan selama ini kau tidak mau dekat dengan yoeja? Karena kau menyukai namja?. Kau memang memiliki kelainan jiwa... mentalmu masih terganggu Jaejoong...". Ucap Boa tajam seolah ingin menyalurkan semua rasa sakitnya.

Jaejoong tertegun, ia masih bingung dengan kata-kata Boa, ditambah tuduhan-tuduhan yang diucapkan yeoja itu.

"Siapa... yang noona bicarakan?". Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kupikir otakmu tidak sebodoh itu Jaejoong.". Jawab Boa tajam.

Jaejoong berfikir. Namja yang menciumnya dan tinggal sekamar dengannya adalah Yunho, mungkinkah Yunho yang ia maksud?.

"Yunho?". Ucap Jaejoong ragu.

Yunho yang mendengar semua itu tak kalah terkejut. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Boa menyukainya. Atau mungkin yeoja itu hanya ingin membalas Jaejoong dengan menjauhkan orang-orang terdekat Jaejoong.

Boa tersenyum mengejek.

"Wae? Sekarang kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau memang menyukai namja setelah kau tahu siapa maksudku?".

"Ak-aku...tidak menyukainya...". Ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu menjauh darinya! Sekalipun kau tidak menyukainya, aku tidak akan membiarkan namja yang aku cintai berdekatan dengan orang yang membunuh appa-ku!"

Entah kenapa, dada Jaejoong terasa sakit saat mendengar permintaan Boa. Seakan hatinya tidak rela... seakan ia sudah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku... akan melakakukan apapun yang noona minta... asal noona memaafkanku..."

"Kalau kau ingin kumaafkan... maka coba kau rasakan bagaimana berada diposisiku..".

Jaejoong menatap Boa, lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti maksud Boa.

"Tinggalkan keluargamu dan berikan padaku,, berikan hartamu padaku... sahabatmu...dan semua orang yang kau cintai.. maka kau akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini... setelah itu aku akan memaafkanmu."

Jaejoong tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan orang-orang yang disebutkan Boa.

"Jangan berharap aku akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau memberikan semua milikmu padaku dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya kau sendirian di dunia ini!".

Boa pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tertegun. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Jaejoong memang kuat, tapi ia akan seperti seekor semut jika sudah berhubungan dengan Boa dan masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued ... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Apakah yang akan dilakukan Boa selanjutnya?**

**Akankah Jaejoong menuruti permintaan Boa demi sebuah maaf akibat penyesalannya yang mendalam?**

**Sanggupkah Yunho melihat Jaejoong berada di posisi yang sulit seperti ini?**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... agar Jia bisa lebih cepet update... cup cup... ^_^**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annyeong…Jia is back.. ^_^**

**Sebelumnya Jia mau menjelaskan kalau epep berikut ini bukanlah lanjutaan dr 'WHO YOU' tapi side story nya…**

**Jadi untuk kedepannya mungkin aka nada beberapa side story yang full dgn Yunjae moment dengan kisah yang berbeda di setiap chapnya.. tapi tak lepas dari cerita 'WHO YOU' sendiri..**

**'WHO YOU: SIDE STORY' ini khusus Jia persembahkan untuk readers yang sudah mndukung Jia selama ini, dan demi memuaskan hasrat(?) Yunjae moment yang diidam idamkan semua Yunjae shipper.**

**Dan untuk lanjutan 'WHO YOU' sedang dlm tahap finishing.. cieee… so..kmgkinan akan Jia upload dua hari lagi.. ^_^ diharap bersabar ne..**

**Dan buat yg udah nunggu2 kelanjutannya, Jia persembahkan 'WHO YOU: SIDE STORY'dulu yaaa… sebagai selingan.. semoga bisa menghibur..**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle: WHO YOU SIDE STORY: Learn to love..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^_^...**

**.**

**.**

Yunho membolak-balikkan tubuhnya gelisah. Dari tadi ingatan tentang kejadian di depan kelas namja cantik itu mengusiknya. Bukan karena keberanian Jaejoong melawannya, tidak, bukan itu yang sangat mengganggu saat ini, tapi hatinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa hatinya berdesir-desir aneh saat mengingat Jaejoong. Saat doe eyes Jaejoong menatap mata musangnya, saat nafas Jaejoong menggelitik telinganya, dan saat bibir itu menekan lembut bibirnya...

eh?

Yunho tersentak dan langsung terduduk di ranjangnya. Dia memegangi dadanya dan merasakan detakan jantungnya yang sangat cepat saat ini.

''ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?''

Yunho melemparkan selimutnya kasar karena dia merasa sangat kepanasan saat ini, padahal AC kamarnya sangat dingin. Entah kenapa saat memikirkan Jaejoong darahnya berdesir cepat dan dia merasa kegerahan. Yunho pun mengacak rambutnya kesal lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya di ranjang dan menyembunyikannya di bawah bantalnya.

.

WHSS

.

- Yunho POV-

Ahhh...rasanya malas sekali mengikuti latihan ini sendirian dengan anak-anak basket yang aku tak terlalu kenal itu. Aku dan yang lainnya memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan anak-anak lain di sekolah ini, ami memilih-milih dengan siapa kami berteman.

Rasanya kakiku sangat berat melangkah ke ruang latihan, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku bersemangat saat seseorang berjalan dari arah belakangku dan melewatiku begitu saja seperti tak pernah mengenalku.

Benar, itu dia si Jaejoong, namja yang mengacaukan hidupku beberapa Minggu ini.

Kedengarannya sangat berlebihan, tapi itu benar, bahkan aku tak bisa makan dan tidur dengan baik sejak insiden ciuman beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Selama beberapa minggu ini aku mecoba mencerna apa yang terjadi pada diriku sendiri. Setiap aku melihat Jaejoong hatiku berdebar-debar, dan bila tanpa sengaja tatapan mataku bertabrakan dengan matanya, rasanya jantungku seperti ingin melompat keluar. Ah, seharusnya aku mendengarkan Siwon dan mempertimbangkan ucapan Changmin waktu itu, tapi sekarang sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur terjatuh dalam pesona seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu. Aku sudah menarik kesimpulan bahwa aku meyukainya.

Apa ini menandakan bahwa aku seorang gay? entahlah, yang kutau selama ini aku memang belum pernah tertarik pada seorang yeoja, karena menurutku mereka itu cerewet dan merepotkan. Ah, sepertinya latihan hari ini tak akan terlalu membosankan, ehehe.

.

WHSS

.

Latihan basket sudah selesai,dan para anak-anak yang ikut latihan tadi sebagian sudah pulang. Hanya tinggal 5 orang yang tersisa termasuk aku, Jaejoong dan Park seosengnim. Guru olaraga itu sekarang sedang berbincang dengan 2 anak lainnya, Jaejoong duduk di lantai sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya sedangkan aku menyender di tiang ring basket sambil memandangi Jaejoong.

Selama latihan tadi tak sedikitpun dia berbicara padaku, padahal ini pertama kalinya aku berada sedekat ini dengannya setelah insiden ciuman itu. Sungguh keterlaluan dia, aku akan menghukumnya nanti.

Aku membulatkan mataku saat kulihat dia membuka bajunya sehingga kini tubuhnya yang sangat sexy itu terekspos jelas. Aku meneguk salivaku dengan susah payah. Dasar bodoh, bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat tubuhnya itu? eighhhh...!

Jaejoong berjalan keluar ruang latihan. Akupun dengan sigap mengekori langkahnya. Dia masuk ke ruang ganti, akupun ikut masuk.

''kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?''

Dia bertanya padaku dengan nada datar sambil membuka celananya dengan santai di depanku.

Lagi.

Bukankah dia terlalu cuek? bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menguasai diriku dan menerkamnya saat ini juga?

''kenapa kau santai sekali memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada orang lain?''

Bukannya menjawab pertanyanya, aku malah balik bertanya padanya. Dia tak menoleh sedikitpun.

''kenapa itu jadi masalah buatmu, toh ini tubuhku, jadi aku bebas mengeksposnya sesukaku''

isshhh...jawabannya sungguh menyebalkan.

''kau tau, kau itu manis Jaejoong -ah...bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang berniat jahat padamu?''

Dia menghnetikan kegiatannya dan menoleh padaku. Lalu dia berjalan mendekatiku. Oh, ayolah, diamasih topless, itu bisa mengacaukan fungsi otakku saat ini.

''kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau perhatian padaku? apa kau tertarik padaku Yunho-ssi?''

Jaejoong meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke tembok sebelah kiriku. Dan tatapan matanya mengintimidasiku. Aku hanya diam, menatap wajahnya yang sekarang sangat dekat. Ya Tuhan, dia sungguh sempurna. Aku semakin terjatuh olehnya.

Sekarang tangannya yang bebas juga menempel di tembok sebelah kananku. Dia memenjarakanku seperti yang kulakukan tempo hari padanya.

''bukankah yang seharusnya takut itu kau? kau bilang aku gay bukan? disini hanya ada aku dan kau, bagaimana kalau sekarang ini aku menerkammu?''

Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Dia sedang menggodaku rupanya, baiklah, akan kulayani kau Jaejoong yang manis!

Aku menarik pinggangnya merapat dan segera menyambar bibirnya yang sangat menggoda itu. Sangat jelas kurasakan dia terkejut dengan ulahku. Dia mencoba menarik dirinya tapi aku semakin erat memeluknya. Tangan kananku bergerak ketengkuknya sehingga ciuman kami menjadi semakin dalam.

Sejenak aku lengah dan Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan diri. Dia tampak terengah-engah. Lalu menatapku horror.

''kau gila! apa kau gay? damn!'' umpatnya keras sambil menyeka bibirnya kasar.

Aku menyunggingkan smirk andalanku untuknya.

''sudah kuputuskan, mulai sekarang kau adalah miliku, Kim Jaejoong, dan tak ada penolakan!''

Dia tampak emosi saat ini, wajahnya sangat lucu.

''Mworaguyo? micheonggeo aniya?'' katanya sambil memutar 2 jarinya disamping kepalanya.

Aku terkekeh pelan.

''aku tak peduli apapun yang kaukatakan, pokoknya mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku...dan jangan lupakan kau berjanji akan berkencan denganku, aku akan menagihnya sekarang...besok jadwal kencan pertama kita jadi bersiaplah''.

Aku mencuri satu kecupan lagi di bibirnya lalu beranjak pergi...

.

WHSS

.

Jaejoong menatap boneka gajah berwarna abu-abu tua yang ada di tangannya. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian kemarin, jadwal kencannya bersama Yunho...

~flashback~

Hari ini Minggu, sekolah libur. Seperti biasa Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bangun agak siang.  
Lagipula tak akan ada yang memarahinya karena dia sendirian dirumahnya yang sangat besar itu.  
Ayahnya bahkan mungkin sudah lupa kalau memiliki rumah ini dan seorang anak di dalamnya.

Tapi rencana indahnya itu harus hancur saat salah satu maidnya memanggilnya dan mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang menunggunya di bawah.

Jaejoong melihat jam di nakas samping ranjangnya. Jam 7 pagi.

''ckkk! siapa sih yang datang sepagi ini?''

Dengan terpaksa Jaejoong bangun dan mellihat siapa orang itu, lalu mengumpat kesal saat tau kalau itu adalah Yunho. Dan semakin kesal lagi saat Yunho mengigatkannya pada jadwal kencan yang dijanjikannya.

Akhirnya setelah bertengkar beberapa hal, acara kencan itu terjadi juga.

Selama acara kencan itu Yunho selalu menampilkan senyum lebarnya, membuat Jaejoong merasa mulas. Dan kekesalan yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi-jadi karena Yunho memperlakukannya seperti seorang yeoja.

Yunho menggenggam tangannya sepanjang acara kencan itu, dan saat Jaejoong protes, jawaban Yunho adalah...

''aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, bagaimana kalau kau tersesat dan aku tak bisa menemukanmu?''

Itulah alasan yang dikatakannya. Alasan yang membuat perut Jaejoong semakin mulas. Dan reaksi Jaejoong adalah...

"YA! kau pikir aku balita,eoh?(-_-)

Selain itu Yunho membelikannya permen gulali kapas berwarna pink, dan saat Jaejoong protes...

''kau itu kan manis, jadi makanlah, kau akan bertambah manis jika kau memakannya, ahahaha...''

Dan kata-kata menyebalkan Yunho itu sukses membuat permen gulali itu melayang ketempat sampah (-_-).

Lalu Yunho membelikannya sebuah boneka gajah...

''Ya! kau fikir aku ini yeoja? Mengapa memberiku boneka?" protes Jaejoong saat itu. Tapi jawaban Yunho...

''issshhhh...kau ini cerewet sekali sih?...kau harusnya senang, karena aku sudah berbaik hati mempertemukanmu dengan saudara kembarmu! coba kau lihat, boneka itu tampak seperti duplikatmu tau! perhatikan baik-baik, bukankah kalian sangat mirip? wuahahaha...''

Dan Jaejoong hampir saja membuangnya lagi ketempat sampah kalau saja Yunho tak menahannya.

''kau akan menyesal jika kau membuangnya...aku akan menciummu sekarang juga jika kau sempat melakukan hal itu, arrasso? tckk!''

Dan karena ancaman menjijikkan Yunho itu, dengan terpaksa Jaejoong membawa boneka itu dengan menjepitkan salah satu bagian boneka itu diantara jari telunjuk dan jempolnya (kayak megang kaus kaki busuk ya?-_-), membuat Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat cara Jaejoong memegang boneka itu.

Dan Yunho juga sempat mencuri ciuman lagi dibibirnya sebelum Jaejoong masuk kedalamrumahnya, yang sukses menghasilkan jitakan telak di kepala Yunho.

~end flashback~

.

WHSS

.

Jaejoong POV

Aku ingin muntah jika mengingat saat-saat Yunho menciumku. Sudah 3 kali dia melakukannya. Apa dia benar-benar seorang gay?

Kalau bukan kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu? kenapa dia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat berciuman dengan namja sepertiku? seolah-olah aku adalah kekasih sungguhannya saja...eiiigh, aku merinding...

Lagipula bukankah dia berencana mengeluarkanku dari sekolah?

Atau… ini salah satu cara yang direncanakannya, membuatku jatuh padanya?

Cihh, cara yang benar-benar licik! sayang sekali itu tak akan terjadi karena aku adalah namja normal...

Sekali lagi, aku NORMAL dan aku masih tetarik pada yeoja. Seisi sekolah mengecapku gay hanya karena aku menolak seorang yeoja saat hari kedua bersekolah dengan alasan tak tertarik menjalani hubungan dengan yeoja manapun saat ini.

Ah,mengingat Yunho membuat moodku buruk. Aku melempar boneka gajah itu kesembarang tempat dan bersiap ke sekolah.

End Jaejoong POV

.

WHSS

.

"tckkk! lepaskan tanganmu bodoh!"

Jaejoong berdecak sebal. Pasalnya Yunho, daritadi memeluk perutnya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Padahal mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah saat ini, catat: DI SEKOLAH!

Dan didalam perpustakaan saat ini sedang penuh oleh para siswa.

Jaejoong heran, kemana rasa malu namja alien yang sedang memeluknya itu saat ini?

Jaejoong sudah capek menolak Yunho, tapi Yunho sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Namja alien itu tetap memaksa mengklaim Jaejoong sebagai miliknya. Akhirnya Jaejoong membiarkan saja tingkah bodoh namja alien itu, dan membiarkan orang-orang beranggapan bahwa mereka benar-benar adalah pasangan gay. Jaejoong tak peduli. Lagipula entah kenapa belakangan dia tak terlalu merasa terganggu dengan hal itu.

Jaejoong langsung berbalik dengan jengkel saat Yunho dengan sengaja mengecupi lehernya.

Tapi sial, saat Jaejoong berbalik, dengan cepat Yunho mengecup bibirnya lalu menyeringai keàrahnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya kearah para siswa yang saat ini seluruhnya sedang menatap shock kearah mereka.

"dàsar gila kau!" umpàt Jaejoong.

Dan Yunho? namja tampan itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

**.**

**.**

** END for this chap ^_^**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... agar Jia bisa lebih cepet update... cup cup... ^_^**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kali ini Jia kembali nongol n bawa lnjutan epep 'WHO YOU' buat readers semua..**

**Tapi Jia mau sdkit menjelaskan untuk 1-2 readers yg kmren spertinya sdikit bingung dengan chap 8 kmren dn bertanya, kenpa chap 8 tdk nyambung dgn chap 7?**

**Nah dsni saya ingin brtanya dlu?**

**Sudahkah klian mmbaca cuap cuap gaje saya sbelumnya, dear? Cuap2 yg mnjelaskan bahwa chap 8 BUKANlah klnjutan dr WHO YOU chap 7.. mlainkan SIDE STORY nya..?**

**Jika belum, monggo…dibaca dulu.. kdang2 cuap2 author it sangat pnting demi knjutan crta loh.. ^_^ kan g enk udh baca mpe akhr..eeh trnyta koq mlah ga nymbung dn ngrsa aneh sndri, pdhal udh djelasin di awal.. tp krn di SKIP jadiny bngung sndri deh.. hehe**

**Tapi jeongmal gomawo buat semuanya yg mnyukai WHO YOU SIDE STORY.. Jia hepy.. ^_^ dn Jia ingin mnegaskan sekali lg klo WHO YOU SIDE STORY mmliki crita yg berbeda-beda stiap partnya (klo Jia buat lg) tapi ga mlenceng dr WHO YOU it sndri.. hanya saja mgkin dibkin sweet momentnya yg ga ad di WHO YOU…**

**Udh dlu cuap2nya..**

**So selamat menikmati klanjutan WHO YOU…**

**N sprit biasa.. dtunggu feedbacknya ne chingu… ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: -M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Complicated..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from other story w different cast - author L**n ... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan...Similiar in First but Different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

_**Kisah sebelumnya . . .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Aku... akan melakakukan apapun yang noona minta... asal noona memaafkanku..." _

"_Kalau kau ingin kumaafkan... maka coba kau rasakan bagaimana berada diposisiku..". _

_Jaejoong menatap Boa, lagi-lagi ia tidak mengerti maksud Boa. _

"_Tinggalkan keluargamu dan berikan padaku,, berikan hartamu padaku... sahabatmu...dan semua orang yang kau cintai.. maka kau akan mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini... setelah itu aku akan memaafkanmu." _

_Jaejoong tercekat. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan orang-orang yang disebutkan Boa. _

"_Jangan berharap aku akan memaafkanmu sebelum kau memberikan semua milikmu padaku dan merasakan bagaimana rasanya kau sendirian di dunia ini!". _

_Boa pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tertegun. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Jaejoong memang kuat, tapi ia akan seperti seekor semut jika sudah berhubungan dengan Boa dan masa lalunya. _

**_._**

**_._**

**CHAPTER 8**

**_._**

**_._**

Yunho mengejar Boa yang berjalan ke arah kelas dance setelah yeoja itu berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

Greb!

Yunho menarik tangan Boa. Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sesaat Boa terkejut melihat Yunho, tapi kemudian ia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Noona...". Ucap Yunho lirih.

"Wae?". Tanya Boa. Ia berusaha mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa. Yunho diam tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Boa. Yeoja itu menunggu.

"Jangan sakiti dia...". Ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi memohon.

Boa mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian berfikir apa maksud dari kata-kata Yunho, setelah kemudian ia mengerti maksud namja di depannya itu.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?". Tanya Boa dingin.

Yunho tak menjawab lagi dan hanya menatap Boa.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia Yunho-ah!"

"Aku tahu siapa dia, dan aku tahu semuanya...". Yunho langsung menyanggah kata-kata Boa.

"Kau sudah tahu semuanya tapi kau masih membelanya?! Wae?! Dia orang jahatnya disini bukan aku!". Bentak Boa.

"Aku mencintainya...". Ucap Yunho lirih, ia tahu kata-katanya itu akan menyakiti Boa.

Boa membuka matanya lebar, air mata kembali mengenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Kau menyukai namja?". Tanya Boa tak percaya.

Yunho membuang nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak menyukai namja, mungkin jika itu bukan Jaejoong.. aku tidak akan mencintainya.."

Kata-kata Yunho benar-benar membuat hati Boa sakit, air matanya kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kau sudah tahu aku mencintaimu Yunho..."

"Kau tidak mencintaiku noona... kau hanya ingin mengambil orang-orang di samping Jaejoong..."

"Kau salah... aku mencintaimu... sejak dulu..."

Yunho kembali membuang nafasnya frustasi.

"Kenapa noona melakukan ini..."

"Aku mencintaimu Yunho! Aku tidak mengatakan itu karena dia! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebutmu dariku!".

Yunho terpaku mendengar kata-kata Boa. Benarkah yeoja itu mencintainya? Bukan karena Yunho mencintai Jaejoong ia berkata seperti itu?.

"Kenapa noona berubah seperti ini?"

"Wae?. Kau seharusnya tidak terkejut melihatku seperti ini jika kau sudah tahu semuanya..."

Yunho terdiam. Ia juga prihatin melihat Boa, teman masa kecilnya... orang yang mempertemukannya dengan keempat sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu hidupku bagaimana Yunho... saat appa bekerja di rumah keluarga itu, aku hanya sendirian... saat aku berada di rumah sakit, appa meninggalkanku hanya untuk mengantar majikannya ke acara ulang tahunnya... aku hanya 10 tahun saat itu Yunho... dan aku harus merasakan semua itu.."

"Itu bukan salah Jaejoong, noona..."

Air mata Boa semakin deras mengalir. Bibirnya bergetar, tubuhnya lemas. Perasaan sakit yang terlalu besar tak dapat ditanggungnya sendirian.

"Kalau begitu salah siapa?! Kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?! Mereka tidak hanya membohongiku! Tapi mereka juga merahasiakan kematian appaku dari publik! Kau tahu kenapa? Hanya untuk melindungi Jaejoong! Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku... ini bukan anjingku yang meninggal Yunho... tapi appa-ku...".

Yunho menatap Boa dengan perasaan iba... ia mengerti rasa sakit yeoja itu. Tapi ia juga tahu tidak seharusnya Boa melampiaskan semua kekecewaannya pada Jaejoong, karena namja itupun tidak menginginkan itu semua terjadi.

"Bukankah noona sudah tahu... Jaejoong juga menderita selama ini...". Ucap Yunho lembut.

"Bukankah itu sudah sepantasnya?!. Aku akan lebih tenang jika appa meninggal karena penjahat itu saat ia ingin menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain... tapi bukankah menyedihkan saat kau meninggal ditangan orang yang ingin kau selamatkan hidupnya?! Appa sangat menyedihkan... Aku bahkan berharap anak itu menyusul appa dan meminta maaf padanya... aku akan lebih tenang jika dia mengakhiri hid—"

"Noona!". Tegur Yunho.

"Wae?. Salahkah aku jika aku menumpahkan rasa sakitku?."

Boa mendekat dan menyentuh lengan Yunho.

"Aku tidak punya siapapun kecuali kalian berlima di dekatku saat ini... Kenapa kau seperti ini padaku Yunho?".

Boa menangis di hadapan Yunho.

"Mianhae...noona. Aku mengerti perasaanmu..". Yunho menarik Boa kedalam pelukannya.

Boa menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yunho dan menangis.

"Tapi... sekalipun seandainya semuanya memang salah Jaejoong... aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkanmu menyakitinya lebih dari ini...". Lanjut Yunho.

Boa membelalak terkejut, ia mendonggak menatap Yunho.

"Mianhae...". Ucap Yunho lembut.

Boa melepaskan pelukan Yunho dengan kasar. Dan menatap Yunho dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya?!"

Yunho tak menjawab, ia yakin Boa tahu apa jawabannya tanpa Yunho menjawabnya.

"Dia itu gila Yunho! Bahkan mentalnya terganggu! Dia punya kelainan jiwa! Bisa saja dia juga membunuhmu suatu saat nanti!".

Yunho tak membalas kata-kata Boa, dan hanya menatap iba pada Boa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!".

Boa mendekat dan berjinjit meraih tengkuk Yunho dan mencium namja itu dengan kasar, seolah dengan melakukan itu namja itu akan menjadi miliknya. Yunho terkejut namun ia diam saja membiarkan yeoja itu menciumnya. Boa tak memperdulikan Yunho yang mengabaikannya dan terus mengecup dan menghisap bibir Yunho dengan Kasar. Karena tak juga mendapat respon, Boa melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yunho.

Yunho hanya menatap datar padanya. Tubuh Boa lemas... percuma saja ia melakukan itu. Karena namja itu tidak mencintainya. Air mata kembali mengalir untuk kesekian kalinya dari mata Boa. Ia merasa namja cantik itu kembali menciptakan luka baru di hatinya.

"Kenapa dia mengambil orang-orang yang aku cintai? Hiks~... tidak bisakah kau berada dipihakku kali ini Yunho...? Hiks~ kumohon...". Pinta Boa memohon.

"Mianhae...". Jawab Yunho.

Boa tertunduk lemas, tubuhnya merosot. Ia bersimpuh di lantai dengan air mata mengalir semakin deras. Yunho menghampiri Boa dan berjongkok hendak membantunya berdiri. Namun tangannya ditepis oleh yeoja itu. Ia berdiri dan menghapus air matanya, lalu menatap Yunho tajam.

"Aku akan mengambilmu darinya! Aku akan menjauhkanmu darinya!. Jika seandainya kau menolakku karena orang lain, mungkin aku akan menyerah...tapi kau menolakku karena Jaejoong... maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkannya!.". Ucap Boa penuh amarah.

"Hentikan...". Ucap Yunho dingin. Sekarang ia merasa kesal dengan sikap Boa.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin dia terluka, menjauh darinya!". Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang akan noona lakukan?".

"Aku bisa membuatnya menderita Yunho..."

Yunho menatap Boa tak mengerti. Boa tersenyum sinis,

"Jika kubuka kematian appa-ku pada publik dan bagaimana mereka memperlakukanku selama ini... bukan hanya keluarga Jaejoong yang terluka...tapi mungkin itu akan membuat Jaejoong gila... semua orang akan menatapnya dengan tatapn benci,, dan keluarganya akan hancur...seperti yang ia takutkan selama ini..."

"Hentikan!". Ucap Yunho tajam.

"Wae?. Kau takut melihat orang yang kau cintai menjadi gila?. Sudah kubilang dia memiliki gangguan kejiwaan...aku sudah sering melihatnya seperti itu... dia akan menangis, mengamuk dan berteriak-teriak jika tertekan sedikit saja!. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi? Kalau begitu menjauhlah darinya! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia tidak mengambil apapun lagi dariku!"

Bayangan saat Jaejoong mengamuk di kamarnya beberapa waktu lalu kembali berputar dibenak Yunho. Boa benar, Jaejoong mudah tertekan dengan keadaan yang membuatnya kalut. Namja itu bahkan menodongkan sebuah gunting padanya. Lalu bagaimana jika Boa terus menekan Jaejoong? Apa yang akan terjadi? Ia tidak mau melihat Jaejoong kembali terluka dan menangis seperti waktu itu. Tubuh Yunho lemas hanya membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong.

Boa tersenyum kecut saat melihat wajah Yunho yang berubah pucat.

"Kupikir kau sudah mengerti Yunho... tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan lagi. Ingat baik-baik kata-kata-ku!".

Boa pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho berjalan dengan gontai ke arah kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau dan kepalanya sakit. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, memandang pintu itu lama.

"Kau didalam?". Tanya Yunho lirih entah pada siapa.

"Kau tidak menghancurkan kamar kita lagi kan?".

"Kuharap kau tidak berbuat hal yang berbahaya..."

Yunho menunduk lemas.

"Apa kau akan senang jika seandainya aku tidak di dekatmu?. Aku tidak ingin dia melukaimu lebih dari ini...".

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Namja tampan itu juga tidak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu sangat mencintai Jaejoong, sampai membuatnya sangat terluka seperti itu jika membayangkan ia harus pergi meninggalkan namja cantik itu. Ia ingin berada di dekat Jaejoong, tapi bagaimana jika keberadaannya malah semakin membuat namja yang ia cintai semakin terluka?.

Yunho berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari kamarnya. Ia berjalan gontai dan setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia tahu namja cantik itu juga menangis di dalam kamar itu, tapi ia tidak bisa mendekat dan memeluk namja cantik itu.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jaejoong kembali duduk di pojok kamarnya dengan kaki dilipat ke dadanya dan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua lututnya. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Kamar itu gelap gulita...berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu, saat ia menghancurkan kamarnya, kali ini ia tidak menyentuh benda apapun di kamar itu. Setiap kali ia hendak mengambil barang yang ingin dia banting, ia teringat pada saat Yunho menanyakan barang-barang yang ia rusak, ia mengingat Yunho saat namja itu membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya.

Semua ingatan itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyalurkan kekalutannya pada barang-barang di kamar hanya berakhir dengan menangis di pojok kamarnya dan mengingat kembali semua kata-kata Boa.

Perasaan bersalah itu terus saja menyikasanya. Ia tahu semua itu bukan salahnya,,, tapi ia juga tahu, semua itu terjadi karenanya. Seandainya ia tidak gegabah saat itu, mungkin ia tidak akan berakhir dengan menembak orang lain, mungkin ia tidak akan membuat yeoja berumur 10tahun itu menangis dan menderita sampai sekarang. Haruskah ia pergi dari orang-orang yang ia cintai? Agar ia terbebas dari rasa bersalah yang semakin hari semakin menyiksanya.

"Mianhae...Hiks...Mianhae...". Gumam Jaejoong disela-sela tangisnya.

Ia takut dan kebingungan. Jaejoong mendonggak mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Bayangan Yunho muncul dibenaknya, ia berharap namja tampan itu datang padanya dan memeluknya erat seperti saat itu. Memberinya rasa aman, menghiburnya, dan membuatnya lupa pada masalahnya dengan membelai lembut kepalanya. Ia ingin berlindung dan bersandar pada namja tampan itu.

"Yunho...Hiks~... Yunho...Hiks~ Yunho...".

Namja cantik itu terus memanggil nama namja itu, berharap namja itu mendengarnya dan datang padanya. Namun berapa kalipun Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho... namja tampan itu tak datang, ia tak mendengar tangisan Jaejoong.

"Hiks~Hiks~...".

Jaejoong menyerah memanggil nama namja jangkung itu dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya dan memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Ia kembali menangis tanpa suara.

.

WHO YOU?

.

"Ada apa lagi dengan orang-orang ini...". Keluh Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba sahabatnya menumpuk di kamarnya.

Yunho, Yoochun dan Hangeng,,, kini mengungsi di kamar Changmin dan Kyuhyun.. berharap mereka mendapat ketenangan disana. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, Siwon-pun ikut nimbrung di kamar itu.

Changmin hanya membuang nafas berat saat melihat teman-temannya itu terlihat begitu sedih dengan wajah ditekuk.

Yunho berbaring di sofa dengan mata terpejam, jari-jarinya menekan keningnya yang terasa sakit.

BRAK!

Junsu membuka kamar ChangKyu dengan Kasar. Semua makhluk yang ada disana memandang Junsu dengan terkejut.

"Yunho! Kalau kau tidak mau juga menemui Joongie! Aku yang akan menemuinya! Kalau dia dibiarkan sendiri dia akan semakin tersiksa!". Maki Junsu menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho.

Junsu kesal melihat Yunho yang gentar pada ancaman Boa.

Yunho tertegun, ia sudah tahu pasti Jaejoong saat ini menangis. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu apakah keberadaannya akan berarti bagi Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkannya!. Ugh! Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikan masalah Joongie!"

"Tidak. Biar aku saja...". Yunho beranjak dari duduknya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho kembali berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Semalam ia tidur di kamar ChangKyu dan sama sekali tidak melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Ia menghela nafas kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan.

Gelap.

Yunho masuk ke kamar itu dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Saat itu ia melihat Jaejoong yang sekarang memandang ke arahnya dengan mata merah dan bengkak. Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, berlari ke arah Yunho dan...

BRUK!

Jaejoong menghambur dan menubruk tubuh Yunho lalu memeluknya sangat erat. Yunho membelalak terkejut, ia terperangah dan tak mengerti. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang ia lewatkan? Apa yang tidak diketahuinya?. Pikiran-pikiran itu mengalun dibenaknya.

"Kenapa kau...tidak datang..". Kata-kata itu meluncur dari cherrylips Jaejoong. Suaranya serak, begitu pelan dan hampir tak terdengar.

Yunho masih tertegun.

"Kenapa kau...tidak datang...hiks~". Jaejoong mengulangi kata-katanya, kali ini dengan isakan kecilnya.

Setelah mendapat kembali kesadarannya dari rasa terkejut, Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Jaejoong lembut.

"Mianhae~...Mianhae~...Mianhae~...". Ucap Yunho berulang kali.

Meskipun ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengatakan maaf tapi ia tetap mengulang kata-kata itu.

Jaejoong semakin terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar didalam pelukan Yunho.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat. Membiarkan namja cantik itu menangis di dadanya. Hatinya begitu sakit melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti itu, namun ia juga bahagia, entah karena apapun itu sebabnya, yang pasti ia bahagia saat Jaejoong memelukanya.

Setelah beberapa saat tangis Jaejoong reda. Yunho mencoba melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang memeluk erat pinggangnya, namun Jaejoong menolak, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho. Yunho tersenyum.

"Wae?". Tanyanya lembut.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau terus berdiri?". Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong tetap tak menjawab, namun tangannya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Yunho tertawa pelan.

"Kau malu?". Tebak Yunho.

Jaejoong masih tak menjawab dan malah semakin menelungkupkan wajahnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho kembali tertawa pelan.

"Arasseo...aku akan menunggu". Ucapnya. Ia pun kembali memeluk Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa Yunho merasa bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong juga mencintainya. Jika melihat sikap namja cantik itu sekarang. Tapi ia tak mengerti, kenapa sikap Jaejoong seperti itu padanya saat ini. Apa Jaejoong menunggunya?. Apapun itu Yunho tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan namja cantik itu saat ini.

Begitu lama mereka di posisi yang sama. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Yunho. Tangan Yunho masih di kedua bahu Jaejoong, ia juga menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?". Tanyanya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat oleh Yunho, kemudian Yunho medudukkan Jaejoong di sisi ranjang, lalu bersimpuh di depan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan namja cantik itu, membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung.

"Kenapa... kau tidak menanyakan apapun?". Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

Yunho tersenyum.

"Bukankah aku sudah menanyakan banyak hal padamu sejak tadi?".

Jaejoong menatap lekat pada Yunho. Ia tahu, namja jangkung itu mengerti maksudnya. Yunho mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin aku bertanya apa Joongie-ah...?".

Jaejoong terdiam, iapun tidak tahu ia ingin Yunho menanyakan apa. Tapi seharusnya Yunho bertanya kenapa ia seperti itu, namun namja itu tak menanyakan apapun. Membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya.

"Kau ingin aku bertanya kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?".

Jaejoong tertegun, saat namja itu seolah membaca fikirannya.

"Baiklah...kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?". Tanya Yunho. Kedua tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku...menunggumu...". Jawab Jaejoong pelan, suaranya masih serak.

"Wae?"

"Aku...membutuhkanmu."

Yunho terdiam, ia menatap manik mata Jaejoong lekat. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan mengatakan itu. Apa kemarin ia sudah berbuat ceroboh dengan meninggalkan namja cantik itu sendirian?.

"Aku mencintaimu...".

Kata-kata Jaejoong membuyarkan fikirannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali tertegun. Namun tak dapat ia pungkiri hatinya sekarang seolah berdesir lembut, mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan mencintainya.

"Tapi...". Jaejoong tertunduk.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyerahkan aku padanya..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak mengerti.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, dan jangan pernah berfikir kau akan meninggalkanku.."

Jaejoong menatap nanar pada Yunho, air mata mulai mengenang di matanya.

"Kau...tahu?". Tanyanya.

"Aku tahu semuanya...semua yang terjadi...karena itu...jangan melepaskanku...semua itu bukan salahmu...kau tidak harus menyerahkan apapun dari hidupmu...jadilah Jaejoong yang punya sifat keras dan tidak takut pada siapapun...jangan seperti ini...berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri...heum?"

Jaejoong kembali terisak, tubuhnya bergetar, air matanya menetes pada tangan Yunho.

"Hiks~ aku membunuhnya...hiks...dia menyuruhku pergi tapi aku membunuhnya...hiks...aku membuatnya menderita...Huwaaaa~~". Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menangis dengan keras.

Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Tidak-tidak...itu bukan salahmu Joongie...Kwon ajeossi juga pasti tidak menyalahkanmu...aigoo...kenapa aku malah membuatmu menangis lagi...". Yunho frustasi, baru kali ini dia melihat Jaejoong menangis dengan keras. Namun ia membiarkannya dan memeluknya erat.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat di dalam dekapannya. Mereka berbaring di ranjang mereka setelah Jaejoong berhenti menangis.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku?". Tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya gugup. Ia malu ditanya seperti itu, jika mengingat sikapnya dulu pada Yunho.

"Si-siapa yang mencintaimu.". Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan bergeser sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, kepalanya ia tumpukan pada tangannya, lalu menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau masih mau bersikap malu-malu seperti itu, heum?". Godanya.

"Siapa yang malu-malu? Aku sedang tidak sadar mengatakan itu.".

Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Yunho, menghindari tatapan intens Yunho. Yunho mendekatinya dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang lalu berbisik di telinganya.

"Benarkah?".

"Jangan menggodaku."

BUK!

Jaejoong yang merasa geli di telinganya memukul wajah Yunho dengan bantal.

Yunho menyunggingkan smirk evilnya. Lalu melepas pelukannya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah!. Kalau begitu untuk apa aku masih disini."

Greb

Jaejoong menarik ujung bawah baju Yunho saat ia akan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang juga menatapnya.

"A-aku...mencintaimu...tapi aku tidak tahu—"

"Benarkah?". Potong Yunho dengan wajah sumringah.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu kembali memunggungi Yunho.

"Ugh.! Terus saja menggodaku!, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya lagi!". Ucap Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho tertawa. Kemudian kembali berbaring di samping Jaejoong dan memeluknya lagi dari belakang.

"Mianhae~~". Rengek Yunho. "Salahmu juga, kenapa bersikap malu begitu...Tapi~~". Yunho mengambil pose berfikir. "Uke memang kebanyakan begitu...jadi tidak masalah..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata Yunho, ia berbalik menatap Yunho.

"Uke?". Tanyanya, ia terlihat tak senang.

"Wae?". Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aku seme-nya.". Ucap Jaejoong.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 det...

Yunho terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Hahahaaa...apa maksudmu kau seme-nya?". Yunho mencoba memperjelas.

"Aku seme-nya~". Ulang Jaejoong sedikit merengek. Sepertinya latihan-latihan pertahanan diri yang dilakukannya sejak kecil membuatnya berfikir bahwa ia lebih manly, pantas menjadi seme, dan menolak menjadi uke.

Yunho menahan tawanya saat melihat Jaejoong ngotot bahwa ia seme-nya. Lalu bagaimana dengannya, apa ia uke-nya? Mungkin sebentar lagi langit juga akan bertukar tempat dengan bumi.

"Baiklah seme-ku...bagaimana biasanya seme memperlakukan uke-nya?". Tanya Yunho. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang tampak bingung dengan pertanyaannya.

Jaejoong tertegun. Memikirkan apa maksud pertanyaan Yunho.

"Mau kutunjukkan bagaimana biasanya seorang seme memperlakukan uke-nya?".

Jaejoong yang merasa posisinya sedang dalam keadaan berbahaya segera bergerak hendak bangun dari tidurnya namun gerakan itu segera tertahan oleh Yunho yang dengan cepat sudah menindihnya dan menahan kedua tangannya. Yunho tertawa.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya.

"Lihat. Beginilah seharusnya seorang seme, mengendalikan uke-nya..".

"Aku juga bisa melakukannya!"

"Heuumm...". Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan berarti karena kau pintar berkelahi kau bisa menjadi seme...mungkin untuk orang lain kau bisa menjadi seme, tapi kau tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan itu...karena kau tercipta untuk menjadi uke-ku..."

Jaejoong membuang nafas kecewa. Ia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Yunho ataupun melawannya dengan kekuatan. Memang itulah yang terjadi selama ini. Yunho mengendalikannya bahkan bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pada namja itu.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal menjadi uke-ku baby Boo~"

"Uhuukk!".

Jaejoong terbatuk mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan Yunho. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ngeri, tapi ia sadar, mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan itu dan terbiasa dipanggil uke.

Yunho tertawa.

"Langkah pertama menjadi uke~". Ucap Yunho disela tawanya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya saat Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya. Namja tampan itu mengecup lembut bibir Jaejoong, kemudian melumatnya. Jaejoong diam pada awalnya, namun nalurinya sebagai uke—benar dia uke, hanya dia yang tidak mengakuinya—tangannya bergerak melingkar di leher Yunho dan membalas menciumnya. Yunho tersenyum dan melepas ciumannya.

"See. Kau bahkan sudah tahu bagaimana cara melingkarkan tanganmu di leherku..". Godanya.

Jaejoong segera bergerak hendak melepaskan tangannya.

"Tahan disana baby!". Perintah Yunho, yang secara refleks dipatuhi oleh Jaejoong. Yunho kembali tertawa.

"Ugh!". Kesal Jaejoong.

Satu lagi, sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan Yunho yang selalu menggodanya.

Yunho -pun memulai lagi pelajaran menjadi uke-nya. Ia melumat lembut bibir Jaejoong, namja cantik itu membalas melumat bibir bawah Yunho. Memainkan lidah mereka pada bibir lawannya, Yunho menjilat lembut bibir kissable Jaejoong. Dan dengan nalurinya Jaejoong membuka mulutnya meminta Yunho memberi kehangatan pada mulutnya. Yunho tak tinggal diam, ia menyerang langit-langit mulut Jaejoong, membelai menggunakan lidahnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Eunghh~". Lenguh Jaejoong pelan.

Setelah puas dengan langit-langit mulut Jaejoong, ia menarik lidah Jaejoong dengan lidahnya kemudian menghisapnya dengan lembut. Jaejoong meremas keras rambut belakang Yunho, merasakan ciuman mereka yang terasa semakin panas.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya secara sepihak. Jaejoong terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya dengan mulut terbuka, bibirnya membengkak dan semakin memerah.

"Kau sangat indah baby~". Yunho membelai lembut pipi Jaejoong, dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Jangan menggodaku!". Tegur Jaejoong.

Yunho tertawa. Kemudian ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dan berbaring di sampingnya, menarik tubuh yang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya itu ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Pelajaran pertama menjadi uke selesai. Kau harus istirahat... kau pasti sangat lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis dan belum tidur sama sekali.."

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Yunho, kepalanya bergerak-gerak di dada Yunho, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

**.**

**To Be Continue ... ^_^**

**Ok chingu…. Udah Jia kasi sweet moment khan dsini…? Masih kurangkah? Klo NC gmnaaaa?**

**Haha… dtunggu aja next chapnya.. #bah**

**Mnurut chingu chap depan Jia akan buat critanya jd gmn? Ada dua plihan..**

**Maslah dengan Boa mndapat kejelasan atauuu….Yunjae NC….yuhuuuu…#heboh sndri…**

**Yg paling banyak voting, dialah yg keluar… hoho..#korbanpemilu**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... agar Jia bisa lebih cepet update... cup cup... ^_^**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Karena permintaan kejelasan masalah antara Jaejoong dan Boa dan juga tntg #uhuk NC Yunjae #uhuk.. nyaris sama bnyaknya.. so.. Jia ptuskan buat jlan ceritanya seperti 'ini' saja yaah… ^_^**

**Semoga berkenan di hati chingu semua..**

**Dan seperti biasa.. ditunggu feedbaknya ne..**

**And..buat yang udh penasaran seperti apa jlan ceritanya.. chekidot…**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Complicated..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from other story w different cast - author L**n ... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan...Similiar in First but Different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**_Kisah sebelumnya . . ._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Langkah pertama menjadi uke~"__Ucap __Yunho__ disela tawanya._

_Jaej__o__ong__ mengerutkan alisnya saat __Yunho__ mendekatkan wajahnya. Namja tampan itu mengecup lembut bibir __Jaej__o__ong__, kemudian melumatnya. __Jaej__o__ong__ diam pada awalnya, namun nalurinya sebagai uke—benar dia uke, hanya dia yang tidak mengakuinya—tangannya bergerak melingkar di__leher __Yunho__ dan membalas menciumnya. __Yunho__ tersenyum dan melepas ciumannya._

"_See__. Kau bahkan sudah tahu bagaimana cara melingkarkan tanganmu di__leherku.."__Godanya._

_Jaej__o__ong__ segera bergerak hendak melepaskan tangannya._

"_Tahan disana baby!" Perintah __Yunho__, yang secara refleks dipatuhi oleh __Jaej__o__ong__. __Yunho__ kembali tertawa._

"_Ugh!"__ Kesal __Jaej__o__ong__._

_Satu lagi, sepertinya ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan __Yunho__ yang selalu menggodanya._

_Yunho__ -pun memulai lagi pelajaran menjadi uke-nya. Ia melumat lembut bibir __Jaej__o__ong__, namja __cantik__ itu membalas melumat bibir bawah __Yunho__. Memainkan lidah mereka pada bibir lawannya, __Yunho__ menjilat lembut bibir kissable __Jaej__o__ong__. Dan dengan nalurinya __Jaej__o__ong__ membuka mulutnya meminta __Yunho__ memberi kehangatan pada mulutnya. __Yunho__ tak tinggal diam, ia menyerang langit-langit mulut __Jaej__o__ong__, membelai menggunakan lidahnya dengan sangat lembut._

"_Eunghh~" Lenguh __Jaej__o__ong__ pelan._

_Setelah puas dengan langi__t__-langit mulut __Jaej__o__ong__, ia menarik lidah __Jaej__o__ong__ dengan lidahnya kemudian menghisapnya dengan lembut. __Jaej__o__ong__ meremas keras rambut belakang __Yunho__, merasakan ciuman mereka yang terasa semakin panas._

_Yunho__ melepaskan ciumannya secara sepihak. __Jaej__o__ong__ terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya dengan mulut terbuka, bibirnya membengkak dan semakin memerah._

"_Kau sangat indah baby~"__Yunho__ membelai lembut pipi __Jaej__o__ong__, dan tersenyum manis padanya._

"_Jangan menggodaku!" Tegur __Jaej__o__ong__._

_Yunho__ tertawa. Kemudian ia menyingkir dari atas tubuh __Jaej__o__ong__ dan berbaring di__sampingnya, menarik tubuh __yang lebih mungil darinya__ itu ke__dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat._

"_Pelajaran pertama menjadi uke selesai. Kau harus istirahat... kau pasti sangat lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis dan belum tidur sama sekali.."_

_Jaej__o__ong__ melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang __Yunho__, kepalanya bergerak-gerak di__dada __Yunho__, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Kemudian memejamkan matanya._

**_._**

**_._**

**CHAPTER 9**

**_._**

**_._**

- Jaejoong** POV**-

Aku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Mataku berat dan kepalaku pusing, tubuhku terasa sangat lelah. Sesaat kemudian aku kebingungan saat tak melihat Yunho di sampingku. Apa dia sudah pergi? Kulihat jam dinding di kamarku, ini masih sangat pagi untuk ke sekolah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tegur seseorang yang suaranya mulai tak asing lagi di telingaku.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, kemudian mendudukkan tubuhku. Namja itu keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya dengan handuk di pinggangnya, ia berjalan ke arahku sambil mengusap rambut basahnya dengan handuk di tangannya. Tampan, ia terlihat sangat tampan sampai membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Sepertinya aku mulai gila karena dia.

Ia tersenyum lalu duduk di sisi ranjang menghadapku. Tangan dinginnya membelai lembut pipiku.

"Selamat pagi.." Ucapnya.

Aku masih menatap lekat wajahnya. Masih terasa canggung bagiku untuk bersikap lembut dan merubah sikapku. Tapi aku merasa nyaman saat aku bersikap manja padanya, karena sikap Yunho sendiri ternyata sangat lembut.

Ia beralih pada rambutku dan membelainya.

"Beristiratlah...kau pasti masih lelah..."

Aku menggeleng dan menangkap tangannya di kepalaku dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku ingin sekolah...sudah dua hari aku tidak masuk sekolah.."

Ia diam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu..." Ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk. Kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak sampai beberapa detik di dalam kamar mandi aku keluar lagi menuju lemariku. Yunho hanya memandangku mengikuti gerakanku, sepertinya ia bingung dengan apa yang kulakukan.

Namun samar-samar kudengar ia terkekeh kecil saat ia melihatku mengambil seragamku.

Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa bersikap seperti dia yang dengan santainya bertelanjang dada keluar dari kamar mandi. Kurasa aku memang uke-nya, aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini jika aku tidak merasa seperti itu.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu erat saat kami berjalan menuju sekolah. Dilihatnya Jaejoong berjalan dengan gelisah, kadang ia melihat Yunho, kemudian menatap ke arah lain. Yunho berpikir Jaejoong hanya belum terbiasa dengan perasaannya pada namja tampan itu, tapi Yunho berjanji akan membuat Jaejoong terbiasa.

"Yunho...le-lepaskan tanganku?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada bertanya ragu-ragu.

Yunho menatapnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak akan." Tegas Yunho.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai kekelasnya, awalnya Jaejoong menolak karena mungkin dia fikir Yunho berlebihan tapi namja manly itu memaksanya.

Cup~

Yunho mencium sekilas cherrylips Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu duduk di kursinya, Jaejoong membulatkan matanya terkejut, itu sangat lucu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Mencium kekasihku..." Jawab Yunho santai, seolah yang dilakukannya itu bukan apa-apa.

Kemudian Yunho pergi dari kelas Jaejoong. Semua mata di kelas itu menatap heran pada mereka. Tapi siapa yang perduli? Yunho mencium kekasihnya, dan Jaejoong adalah miliknya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Boa menatap penuh amarah saat melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya dengan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dan memberitahunya bahwa Jaejoong tidak bisa menyerahkan apapun padanya.

Yeoja itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Lalu..

PLAK!

Ia menampar Jaejoong dengan sangat keras, sampai wajah Jaejoong memerah dan tertoleh ke samping.

Yunho geram saat melihat Boa menampar Jaejoong. Ia hendak memaki yeoja itu namun gerakannya terhenti saat tangan Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Yunho. Ia menahan Yunho untuk tidak melawan yeoja itu.

"Kalian menjijikkan!" Maki Boa.

"Mianhae~" Balas Jaejoong.

"Kau akan menyesal Jaejoong!" Ancam Boa.

Kemudian ia menatap Yunho dengan air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya. Menampakkan seberapa dalam sakit yang dirasakannya. Namun Yunho hanya menatap datar padanya.

Boa pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan hati terluka.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menangkup kedua bahu namja cantik itu, khawatir ia akan menangis. Namun tidak seperti dugaannya. Jaejoong membuang nafas pelan lalu mendonggak menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum, kemudian ia menyusupkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yunho dan memeluknya erat. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang Yunho. Yunho bingung namun ia bersyukur Jaejoong tidak menangis, ia pun balas memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"Heum...selama kau disampingku aku akan baik-baik saja..." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong, ia senang setidaknya keberadaannya berguna bagi namja yang begitu dicintainya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Beberapa hari kemudian ancaman Boa benar-benar terjadi. Kasus penculikan yang dialami Jaejoong bertahun-tahun yang lalu beredar di media dan masyarakat. Bahkan berita tersebar dengan mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong membunuh sopirnya sendiri karena sopirnya tak melindunginya dan ia depresi saat tidak seorangpun menolongnya, ditambah lagi diberitakan bahwa keluarga Kim membohongi keluarga korban atas kematian sopirnya itu.

Lebih parahnya, nama Junsu dan keluarganya-pun ikut terseret, karena keluarga mereka bersahabat. Dan menyebutkan bahwa keluarga presiden melindungi keluarga seorang pembunuh. Junsu -pun ikut menjadi bahan pembicaraan di sekolah itu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan melewati koridor sekolahnya saat selesai pelajaran ekstrakulikuler musik. Semua siswa menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan 'Apa berita itu benar? Benarkah dia membunuh seseorang?'.

"Jaejoong..." Tegur Junsu saat melihat sahabatnya itu melamun.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa...appa bilang dia akan mengurus masalah di luar sana...aku hanya perlu bertahan disini...mianhae Junsu-ie aku ada urusan lain..." Ucap Jaejoong panjang lebar dan langsung meninggalkan Junsu.

Saat Junsu ingin mengejar Jaejoong seseorang menahannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun berdiri di belakangnya sambil menggeleng padanya.

"Tapi dia menghindariku Yoochun -ah..." Ucap Junsu kecewa.

Yoochun merangkul Junsu dan membimbingnya berjalan.

"Percayakan Jaejoong pada Yunho honey~" Ucapnya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

- Yunho** POV**-

Aku masuk kedalam kamarku dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat ke dadanya, ia tidak menyadari kedatanganku dan menatap serius pada laptop di atas meja di depannya. Ia pasti menonton berita tentang dirinya di luar sana.

Aku memandangnya cukup lama, dan cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, karena aku-pun sakit melihatnya dipojokkan oleh berita yang benar-benar jauh dari kebenaran.

Aku menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan ke arah meja dan menutup laptop itu. Jaejoong terkejut dan menatapku. Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian berjalan ke arah Jaejoong, ia kembali terkejut saat aku mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Saatnya tidur my Baby Boo~" Kataku.

Kubaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kemudian ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan memeluknya.

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Hingga ia bersuara...

"Yun.."

"Heum?" Tanyaku.

"Saranghae…"

"Nado saranghae baby..."

"Yun..."

"Wae?" Aku menunduk menatapnya, ia juga sedang menatapku.

"Kau mau bercinta denganku?" Tanyanya dengan serius.

Aku terpaku mendapat pertanyaan frontal seperti itu. Bercinta dengan Jaejoong? Tentu saja itu hal terindah jika terjadi, mengingat aku selalu menahan diri selama ini. Tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?.

"Wae?" Tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin menjadi milikmu... Junsu-ie bilang, kita akan merasa saling memiliki setelah melakakukannya.."

Aku kembali terdiam mendengar alasan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa itu alasan yang aneh bagiku, jika mengingat sikapnya padaku yang selalu canggung.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku?" Desaknya.

"Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu baby~ sangat menginginkanmu...tapi—"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan..." Sergah Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku memperingatkanmu Jae... Sekali kau memilih untuk berada di dalam pelukanku, kau tidak bisa kembali dan mundur lagi, apapun yang terjadi..."

"Aku tidak akan mundur..." Jawab Jaejoong.

Aku membuang nafas pelan saat ia terus mendesakku, Jaejoong tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menganalisis kenapa ia meminta hal itu.

"Kalau begitu berjanji kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku.." Ucapku.

Aku sudah mengingatkan Jaejoong berkali-kali tentang ini, tapi kali ini berbeda, aku benar-benar takut dan ingin memastikan ia akan selalu disampingku.

"Aku pasti sudah gila jika aku meninggalkanmu..." Jawabnya.

"Berjanji Jae.." Desakku tak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Heum..." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Katakan kau berjanji tidak akan pergi dan menghadapi ini semua bersamaku.."

Jaejoong diam menatapku.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu.."

.

WHO YOU?

.

-**Author POV**-

Yunho menatap lekat manik mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong bergerak menindih Yunho dan mencium bibirnya. Namja tampan itu-pun membalasnya. Ia mencium lembut bibir kissable Jaejoong, sangat lembut seolah bibir itu akan cepat habis jika ia menciumnya terlalu dalam.

Tak beberapa lama mereka sudah bergumul. Yunho menindih tubuh Jaejoong, menikmati dan memberi kenikmatan pada tubuh mungil itu. Ia telusuri setiap inci kulit putih Jaejoong tanpa sisa.

Namja jangkung itu mengusap lembut bibir tipis Jaejoong dengan jari-jarinya, kemudian menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Manis.. pikirnya.

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ciuman namja tampan itu semakin dalam, ia menyesap dan mengecup kuat bibir namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong mencengkram pelan punggung namja tampan itu saat dirasakannya lidah Yunho menerobos masuk kedalam mulut hangatnya. Menyentuh dan menjilat lidah serta langit-langit mulut kecil Jaejoong. Memberikan sensasi yang belum pernah namja cantik itu rasakan.

Yunho masih terus menjelajahi mulut namja cantik itu hingga ia melepaskan desahan pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih keleher jenjang Jaejoong, menjilatnya dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan.

"Eunghhh..." Desah Jaejoong pelan.

Namja cantik itu menggelinjang pelan. Tubuhnya terasa disengat listrik ribuan volt (Readers:Eoh? Author udah pernah tersengat listrik?. Author: T.T).

"Yuuunhh…aaahhh..." Rintih Jaejoong saat dirasakannya Yunho mulai menciptakan lukisan-lukisan kecil di leher putihnya. Apa yang akan ia katakan jika nanti ada yang bertanya apa bercak merah di lehernya itu.

Ia berusaha menghalangi bibir Yunho dengan tangannya, namun Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menahannya. Kemudian kembali membuat lukisan-lukisan pada leher namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong -pun pasrah, dan menikmati setiap kecupan dan hisapan dari namja tampan itu.

"Euunnggghhh... Yunhooohh..." Desah Jaejoong berkali-kali.

Nafas Yunho semakin memburu saat mendengar namja cantik itu memanggil namanya dengan seksi. Ia kembali beralih ke bibir merah Jaejoong... menghisapnya penuh nafsu sambil tangannya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja Jaejoong.

"Yunho ~~hhaahhh…pelanh...mmmpphh..." Ucap Jaejoong disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tangan namja cantik itu menahan pergerakan tangan Yunho saat membuka kancing kemejanya. Yunho kembali beralih pada ceruk leher Jaejoong dan kembali menghisapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti baby~" Ucapnya disela-sela kecupannya.

Jaejoong menangkup wajah namja manly itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia tersenyum menatap mata sendu namja cantik itu, Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kau lupa? Kau tidak bisa mundur sayang..."

Namja tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya saat tangan Jaejoong bergerak ketengkuknya lalu menarik wajahnya mendekat, namja cantik l itu mencium lembut bibir Yunho, yang kemudian dibalas lembut oleh Yunho.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Yunho kembali bernafas berat. Dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa melepaskan ciumannya ia membuka semua kancing kemeja Jaejoong dan melepas kemeja itu.

Yunho mengarahkan bibirnya pada nipple pink Jaejoong, menghisap dan menggigit kecil secara bergantian, sesekali mencubit kecil membuat Jaejoong tak dapat lagi menahan desahannya.

"Aaahh...mmmppphh,,,,Yunhooohh..." Rintih Jaejoong.

Tidak hanya berhenti disana, Yunho sudah melepas celana pendek Jaejoong lalu meleparnya kelantai. Jaejoong sekarang sudah full naked.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat, ia menatap takjub pada tubuh kekasihnya yang sangat indah di matanya. Yunho menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat milik Jaejoong yang berwarna pink sudah berdiri tegak.

"Baby... Kau mengagumkan..." Puji Yunho.

Namja tampan itu kemudian menjilat lembut ujung milik Jaejoong, memainkan lidahnya perlahan.. yang membuat sang pemiliknya mendesah keras.

"Yunnnhhg jebaaallhh,,,," Rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Ia kembali melakukan hal sama dan hanya bermain-main dengan milik namja cantik itu.

"Jebaaalhh Yuunnhghh..." Rengek Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho -pun megikuti permintaan namja cantik itu..mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap kuat milik Jaejoong. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Jaejoong mengejang tanda ia akan klimaks. Yunho semakin menghisap keras milik Jaejoong dan sesekali mengocoknya.

"Aaakkkhhhh... Yunniieehh..." Lenguh Jaejoong saat ia melepas kenikmatannya di dalam mulut Yunho.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong berbagi cairan kenikmatan yang baru saja namja cantik itu lepaskan.

Saat Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya, Yunho bergerak membuka semua kain yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga sekarang ia juga full naked. Ia bersimpuh di antara kedua kaki Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi sayang..." Ucap Yunho.

"Kau siap?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil bantal disampingnya lalu menggigitnya kuat-kuat. Yunho tertawa pelan. Ia tahu ini untuk pertama kalinya bagi namja mungil itu.

"Aku akan berusaha tidak menyakitimu Boo..." Ucap Yunho.

Yunho menarik bantal dari mulut Jaejoong, dan menggantinya dengan jari telunjuknya untuk Jaejoong gigit.

"Aku akan tahu seberapa sakitnya dari gigitanmu dijariku sayang..."

Jaejoong menurut.

Yunho melakukan erection pada miliknya kemudian mengarahkan miliknya masuk kedalam hole Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Semakin dalam, semakin kuat gigitan Jaejoong pada jari Yunho.

Yunho berhenti sejenak untuk membuat hole Jaejoong terbiasa dengan miliknya. Keringat mengucur dari kening namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Kemudian Yunho mencium secara ganas bibir tipis Jaejoong dan bersamaan dengan ciuman itu ia mendorong pinggulnya hingga miliknya tertanam sempurna di dalam hole Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya khawatir saat ia meliat Jaejoong meringis kesakitan, wajahnya memerah, keringat mengucur dari kening Jaejoong saat miliknya ia benamkan di dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"Sakit?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Heum.." Jawab Jaejoong susah payah.

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut, berharap ciumannya mengobati rasa sakit yang dirasakan Jaejoong.

"Mianhae..." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Ini menyenangkan..." Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong. Kemudian ia bergerak memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada dirinya dan pada namja yang sekarang ditindihnya.

"Aaahhh... aaaahhh...haaahhh" Desah Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat nikmat sayaaanngg..." Ucap Yunho.

Hingga kemudian, tubuh Jaejoong kembali menegang tanda ia akan segera klimaks lagi. Yunho meraih milik Jaejoong dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Cepppaatttt Yuunnnhhh..." Rengek Jaejoong, ia memejamkan matanya erat.

Yunho -pun semakin mempercepat tempo gerakan in-outnya.

"Aaaaaakkkkkhhhhh! Yunnieeehhhh!" Lenguh Jaejoong, saat ia melepas cairan nikmatnya di tangan Yunho.

"Belum selesai sayaang..." Yunho yang belum juga klimaks masih mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

Tanpa melepas miliknya dari hole Jaejoong, Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas ranjang. Ia menukar posisi hingga sekarang Jaejoong berada di atasnya. Jaejoong yang mengerti mulai bergerak, ia bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di atas dada Yunho, sedang kedua tangan namja tampan itu berada di pinggang Jaejoong membantunya bergerak.

Saat dirasakan ujung miliknya yang berada di dalam hole Jaejoong berdenyut keras, Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah namja mungil itu di ceruk lehernya. Kemudian memeluknya sangat erat.

"Oouukkhhh... Jaejoong -aaahhhh..." Erang Yunho saat cairan hangatnya keluar memenuhi hole Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan hangat di dalam holenya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena kelelahan.

Sudah 15 menit berlalu, tapi kedua namja itu masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Jaejoong masih berada di atas tubuh Yunho, wajahnya masih setia tenggelam di leher namja jangkung itu.

"Pembalasan dendam sukses..." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong mendonggak mengerutkan alisnya menatap Yunho tak mengerti. Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Hukuman untuk Jaejoong karena telah melawan kami... adalah menjadi kekasih Jung Yunho dan menjadi milik Jung Yunho seutuhnya.." Lanjut Yunho dengan senyum sumringah.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher namja tampan itu. Yang dibalas pelukan erat oleh namja yang dicintainya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho membuka matanya, tangannya bergerak-gerak saat tak merasakan keberadaan namja yang tadi malam tidur di lengannya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya saat merasakan ruangan itu begitu terasa kosong.

"Tidak mungkin." Gumamnya saat ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya, memakai celananya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Jaejoong-ah?" Panggilnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi, namun tak ada seorangpun di dalam. Fikirannya mulai kacau dan perasaan takut yang selama ini ia takutkan sekarang melanda hatinya.

"Jaejoong?!" Teriak Yunho frustasi. Ia tak sadar bahwa tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berteriak memanggil Jaejoong karena ia berada di dalam sebuah kamar.

Yunho menghampiri lemari pakaian Jaejoong. Kosong. Tak ada apapun disana. Saat itu ia sadar bahwa apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini benar-benar terjadi.

Jaejoong meninggalkannya.

Secara tak langsung menyerahkannya pada Boa.

Yunho jatuh bersimpuh, air mata langsung menetes membanjiri pipinya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan jantungnya begitu sesak. Ia sudah berkali-kali meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak meninggalkannya, pada akhirnya namja cantik itu pergi. Tanpa meninggalkan apapun dan tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya.

"Pengecut.." Gumamnya sambil terisak.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued ... ^_^**

**Apakah alasan Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Yunho? Benarkah semua itu ada hubungannya dengan Boa? Kemanakan namja cantik itu pergi?**

**Lalu.. bagaimanakah nasib Yunho setelah ditinggalkan tanpa kejelasan oleh Jaejoong? Mungkinkah Yunho akan diam saja atau melakukan sesuatu?**

**Okay Chingu… c-u in next chap.. ^_^**

**NUMPANG PROMOSI: Buat chingu yang masih mau baca epep Yunjae karya gaje dari Jia.. monggo.. mampir die pep new publish Jia ne.. jdulnya 'When Your Voice Takes Over' ^_^ n jia harap readers semua suka n bersedia member feedback.. :D**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... agar Jia bisa lebih cepet update... cup cup... ^_^**

**So..yang udah baca wajib coment…demi kelanjutan cerita**

**Intinya R.C.L lah…hehe**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Waah.. sepertinya Jia sudah membuat readers semua emosi di chap sebelumnya… hehe Mian…**

**But chap kali ini 'kayaknya' ga bakal bkin readers skit hati deh.. :D**

**Semoga berkenan di hati chingu semua..**

**Dan seperti biasa.. ditunggu feedbaknya ne..**

**And..buat yang udh penasaran seperti apa jlan ceritanya.. chekidot…**

**.**

**.**

**No Bash!**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

**.**

**.**

**Don't waste your time if u don't like YAOI or YUNJAE or ME...**

**.**

**.**

**Soo... just clik back...okay ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**BooJaejoongie is Mine Present**

**WHO YOU?**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, fans, management masing-masing. Jia hanya pinjam nama mereka dan juga sedikit eksistensi mereka di dunia FF.**

**Rated: -M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Complicated..gaje...etc**

**Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong n others ( look it by your self )**

**Warning: Yaoi, Alur lambat (?) maybe, Absurd, Typo, OOC, EYD ngawur, Adaptation from other story w different cast - author L**n ... but i want to made in Yunjae ver... dengan sedikit perubahan juga penambahan alur dengan ide sendiri dalam cerita sesuai kebutuhan...Similiar in First but Different Ending... etc**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

"Don't fall in love with me... I'm too damaged for you" Ini bukanlah sebuah dongeng. Namja cantik yang selalu merasa terganggu saat orang-orang melihatnya seperti seorang putri. Masa lalunya mengubah dirinya sepenuhnya, dan sejak saat itu, dia sudah hidup di dunianya sendiri, mencoba untuk mengabaikan pendapat semua orang tentang bagaimana dia harus menjalani hidupnya. Beberapa orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya harus terbiasa dengan perilaku memberontak dan selalu membuat dirinya tampak berada dalam bahaya. Tapi kemudian seseorang memaksa datang dan masuk ke dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu rahasia yang terdalam, hal-hal yang dia bahkan tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri. Ketika semua telah terungkap, dan dengan seluruh alasan untuk menjadi dirinya yang dulu, akankah dia dapat melupakan segalanya dan memberikan cintanya? Dan akankah namja tampan ini sanggup menangani masa lalu kelam sang namja cantik yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta?

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**_Kisah sebelumnya . . ._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Jaejoong-ah__?" Panggilnya._

_Tak ada jawaban. __Yunho__ berjalan ke__kamar mandi, namun tak ada seorangpun di__dalam. Fikirannya mulai kacau dan perasaan takut yang selama ini ia takutkan sekarang melanda hatinya._

"_Jaejoong__?!" Teriak __Yunho__ frustasi. Ia tak sadar bahwa tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berteriak memanggil __Jaejoong__ karena ia berada di__dalam sebuah kamar._

_Yunho__ menghampiri lemari pakaian __Jaejoong__. Kosong. Tak ada apapun disana. Saat itu ia sadar bahwa apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini benar-benar terjadi. _

_Jaejoong__ meninggalkannya. _

_Secara tak langsung menyerahkannya pada __Boa__._

_Yunho__ jatuh bersimpuh, air mata langsung menetes membanjiri pipinya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan jantungnya begitu sesak. Ia sudah berkali-kali meminta __Jaejoong__ untuk tidak meninggalkannya, pada akhirnya namja __cantik__ itu pergi. Tanpa meninggalkan apapun dan tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya._

"_Pengecut.." Gumamnya sambil terisak._

**_._**

**_. _**

**CHAPTER 10**

**_._**

**_._**

-**Author POV**-

" Bersabarlah, Yun." Ucap Yoochun memberikan sebuh tepukan semangat di bahu sahabatnya itu, Yunho. Saat ini Yoochun dan Changmin sedang bermain ke kamar YunJae ketika mendengar kabar dari Junsu.

" Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Chun-ah." Ujar Yunho tak bersemangat.

Changmin yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan buku yang entah apa, seketika menutup bukunya kasar dan mendesah pelan, " Ini seperti bukan dirimu, hyung. Kemana Jung Yunho yang kita kenal dulu? Yang akan menghadapi apapun dan tidak akan pernah takut oleh gertakan remeh seperti ini."

Yunho menatap Changmin sesaat, " tapi masalahnya kali ini berbeda Changmin-ah. Tidak semudah itu."

" Kau tahu, hyung. Masalah itu semuanya sama saja, perbedaan hanyalah dari bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Kalau hyung terus seperti ini, masalah sekecil apapun akan menjadi besar nantinya. Jangan hanya berdiam diri hyung. Tunjukan Jung Yunho yang dulu."

Demi apa, ini pertama kalinya Yunho dan Yoochun mendengar Changmin bicara sebanyak ini, terlebih terkesan menasehati.

Melihat dua YunChun hanya bengong menatapnya, membuat Changmin jengah juga.

" Aiish.. terserahlah.. yang jelas lakukan sesuatu. Jangan hanya meratapi diri. Itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin ngeloyor pergi begitu saja.

Sejenak Yunho dan Yoochun saling pandang, hingga Yoochun menghembuskan napas dan kembali menepuk bahu Yunho.

" Apa yang dikatakan bocah menyebalkan itu benar Yun. Sepertinya kau harus bertindak, sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Yunho tersenyum samar dan mengangguk, " Ne, Chun..kau benar. Kali ini aku akan pastikan semuanya berakhir. Dan.. aku juga minta maaf karena kekasihmu ikut terlibat. Dan kudengar jika Junsu akan di pindahkan ke luar negeri untuk meredam gossip ini."

" Kau tenang saja Yun. Tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Kami bisa mengatasinya. Yang penting kau cari Jaejoong segera dan selesaikan semua kesalah pahaman ini."

" Pasti…"

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya di kaki sofa. Sudah seharian penuh ia seperti itu. Pandangannya kosong dan fikirannya tak karuan. Ia bekali-kali memikirkan kira-kira kemana Jaejoong pergi, perasaanya akan merasa lega jika Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya, namun ia tidak akan pernah sanggup menerima jika ternyata Jaejoong pergi lebih jauh darinya.

Yunho menatap pada pintu, berharap namja cantik itu kembali. Tapi ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menatap pintu kamarnya, namun harapan itu tak pernah terjadi. Namja tampan itu mejatuhnya tubuhnya ke lantai dan meringkuk, air mata kembali mengalir pelan di pipinya.

"Kenapa sesakit ini Jaejoong..." Gumamnya dengan suara serak.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya telungkup di atas ranjangnya. Matanya terpejam lemas ia sudah lelah menangis. Setiap kali ia mengingat namja tampan itu, air matanya akan mengalir jatuh selaras dengan ingatan-ingatan tentang Yunho. Hatinya terasa sakit saat memutuskan untuk mengkhianati namja yang ia cintai.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat seprei ranjangnya dan kembali terisak.

"Yunho...hiks...mianhae...".

**-FlashBack-**

**.**

**.**

_Sehari sebelum __Jaejoong__ pergi..._

_"Mianhae~" Ucap __Jaejoong__ pada yeoja yang bediri dihadapannya._

_"Hah! Sudah terlambat __Jaejoong__..."__Cibir __Boa__._

_Jaejoong__ berlutut dihadapan __Boa__, ia menundukkan wajahnya. __Boa__ melotot terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan __Jaejoong__._

_"Tolong...maafkan aku...kumohon...selamatkan keluargaku dan sahabatku..kumohon..."__Ujarnya memohon._

_"Kau fikir dengan melakukan ini kau akan kumaafkan?!"__Geram __Boa__._

_Jaejoong__ semakin meundukkan kepalanya._

_"Kumohon..."__Ucapnya lirih._

_Boa__ geram melihat __Jaejoong__._

_"Aku akan meyelamatkan keluarga dan sahabatmu. Tapi.."_

_Jaejoong__ mendonggak menunggu kata-kata __Boa__, ia benar-benar berharap __Boa__ akan mengakhiri semuanya. __Boa__ menatap __Jaejoong__ tajam..._

_"Tinggalkan __Yunho__...Tinggalkan sekolah ini...tinggalkan negara ini...dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!"_

_Jaejoong__ terpaku mendengar permintaan __Boa__, ia tidak keberatan pergi dari sekolah ini...tapi...meninggalkan __Yunho__?__Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan __Yunho__? Namja yang baru saja ia jadikan sandaran...__ Jaejoong__ terlanjur bergantung pada namja itu..dan ia sudah memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk __Yunho__. Namun disisi lain, ia tidak ingin membuat suasana semakin kacau karena keberadaannya._

_"Kumohon...tolong...jangan sakiti __Yunho__ setelah aku pergi..."_

**-FlashBack End-**

.

WHO YOU?

.

"Lepaskan!" Teriak Boa saat Yunho menariknya paksa dari kelas dance.

Yunho menghempaskan tangan Boa saat mereka sudah berada di taman sekolah gedung C kelas ekstrakurikuler. Boa meringis kesakitan karena genggaman erat Yunho.

"Kau kenapa Yunho?!"Bentak Boa kesal.

Yunho tak menjawab. Ia memandang datar pada Boa.

"Dimana Jaejoong noona?"

Boa menyeringgai mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Wae? Dia sudah pergi? Baguslah.."

"Noona!"

"Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Jika dia sudah pergi biarkan saja!"

Yunho menatap nanar pada Boa. Setiap kata yang Boa ucapkan tentang Jaejoong berhasil mengiris hatinya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia marah pada Boa, tapi ia harus menahan kemarahannya karena hanya Boa yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Air matanya mengenang, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan keinginannya bertemu Jaejoong dan mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Kenapa noona berubah menakutkan seperti ini?"

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya Yunho.."

Yunho membuang wajahnya kesamping..air matanya mengalir. Kemudian ia menekuk lututnya dan berlutut di hadapan Boa. Kepalanya tertunduk putus asa. Boa membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yunho?!"

Yunho mulai terisak. Bahunya bergetar.

"Kumohon...hikss...beritahu dimana Jaejoong...kumohon...aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi seperti ini..." Yunho semakin tertunduk. Baru kali ini selama hidupnya ia merasa putus asa seperti itu. Baru kali ini ia menemukan seseorang yang ingin ia lindungi. Baru kali ini ia mencintai seseorang begitu besarnya.

"Kau fikir apa yang sekarang kau lakukan Yunho?!" Bentak Boa.

"Noona...hikss...kumohon...maafkan aku...maafkan Jaejoong...tolong Jaejoong...hikss...tolong aku...".

PLAK!

Tangan Boa bergetar setelah menampar Yunho. Ia tidak tahan melihat Yunho yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan bersikap seperti itu demi namja yang ia benci. Hatinya sakit mendengar tangisan dan kata-kata Yunho. Air mata Boa jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Hentikan...hentikan..." Boa mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Yunho, kakinya bergetar dan lemas.

Yunho mendonggak menatap Boa dengan mata memerah dan air mata mengenang.

"Noona boleh memukulku...hikss...noona boleh membenciku seumur hidup noona...noona boleh mengambil apapun dari hidupku...tapi kumohon...kembalikan Jaejoong padaku...hikss...aku mencintainya...aku sangat mencintainya...kumohon...lepaskan kami..." Yunho semakin terisak, ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya agar yeoja itu melepaskan Jaejoong.

Air mata Boa jatuh semakin deras. Bayangan Jaejoong yang juga memohon padanya kembali berputar dibenaknya. Saat namja mungil itu juga berlutut di depannya, saat namja mungil itu memohon agar ia tidak menyakiti Yunho saat ia pergi. Kedua namja itu melakukan hal yang sama padanya, berlutut putus asa di depannya dan memohon padanya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku...hikss...kenapa..." Boa mundur lagi beberapa langkah sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang semakin terisak.

Namja tampanitu semakin tertunduk dan semakin terisak. Yunho memukul dadanya berkali-kali berharap rasa sakit di hatinya itu akan hilang. Ia tak menyangka kepergian Jaejoong membuatnya merasakan sakit yang menyiksanya. Ia takut namja cantik itu akan pergi selamanya dan tak kembali padanya. Ia tak akan sanggup menerima itu.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Dua hari kemudian...

Yunho terlentang lemas di atas ranjangnya. Selama dua hari itu ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak ingat ia harus makan, dan yang dilakukannya hanya memikirkan Jaejoong.

Junsu yang juga mencari Jaejoong tak menemukan Jaejoong di rumahnya dan appa Jaejoong yang mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong -pun merahasiakan keberadaan namja cantik itu atas permintaan Jaejoong sendiri.

Appa Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan permasalahan tentang kejadian penembakan itu dengan membawa polisi dan detektif yang dulu menangani kasus itu pada publik untuk menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Appa Jaejoong juga mengakui kesalahannya karena sudah berbohong pada puteri korban, dan meminta maaf melalui publik, serta menjelaskan bahwa itu kesalahannya dan keegoisannya karena ia ingin melindungi Jaejoong.

BRAK!

Junsu masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa. Yunho yang seakan sudah jauh dari dunia tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kegaduhan Junsu.

"Yunho-ah.. Ikut aku!" Junsu menarik tangan Yunho dan menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho lemas.

Junsu membawa Yunho ke ruang keluarga asrama tempat yang biasa siswa asrama pakai untuk rapat atau sekedar berkumpul.

"Lihat itu!" Junsu menunjuk televisi yang sekarang menampilkan seorang yeoja di depan begitu banyak wartawan.

"Boa?" Gumam Yunho.

_"Apa yang dikatakan keluarga __Kim__ memang benar, penembakan itu sebuah kecelakaan. Akulah, yang menyebarkan semua kebohongan itu, karena kebencianku pada mereka yang telah membohongiku. Aku mengakui semua ini, karena orang yang aku cintai mencampakkanku karena orang yang aku benci. Semakin aku menjauhkan mereka, semakin membuat hatiku terasa sakit.__Kuharap, kau memaafkan aku, __Yunho-ah__. Aku menerima permintaan maaf keluarga __Kim__, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan mereka. Terima__kasih..". ucap _Boa_._

Terlihat yeoja itu, membungkuk pada wartawan kemudian pergi meninggalkan wartawan yang masih melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

Yunho tertegun untuk sesaat. Benarkah ia melepaskan Jaejoong dan dirinya?

"Ya! Berhenti melamun!" Tegur Junsu. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bersiap-siap sekarang?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Junsu membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagianya.

"Pergilah ke Jeju... Jaejoong ada di rumah nenek dan kakeknya..."

"Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Yunho tak yakin.

"Ish. Kau lupa appa-ku sahabat appa Jaejoong? Lagi pula, kau mau menyia-nyiakan waktumu?"

Yunho langsung pergi dan bergegas.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jeju Island...

Yunho melewati lorong kecil dan melihat setiap rumah tradisional Korea yang berjejer. Hampir semua di daerah itu adalah rumah tradisional Korea. Sesekali Yunho melihat kertas ditangannya, kertas alamat rumah keluarga Kim di Jeju yang diberikan Junsu padanya.

Yunho berhenti di depan gerbang pintu sebuah rumah tradisional Korea, saat ia mencocokkan nomer rumah ditangannya. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam karena gerbang pintu rumah itu sedikit terbuka. Yunho melangkah ke dalam dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat namja cantik sedang tidur terlentang di teras depan rumah yang serba terbuat dari kayu itu.

Yunho menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya. Tak ada kebahagiaan seindah ia saat melihat namja cantik itu saat ini.

"I got you..." Gumamnya.

Yunho kembali berjalan ke arah namja cantik itu karena sepetinya ia tak menyadari kedatangan Yunho. Yunho berdiri di sisi kepala namja yang masih berbaring terlentang tak menyadari kehadiran Yunho, sepertinya namja cantik itu tertidur.

Yunho memandang lama wajah porselen itu, ia tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Lima hari, hanya selama itu ia tak bertemu dengan namja cantik itu. Tapi entah bagaimana ia sangat merindukannya, seakan mereka sudah lama berpisah.

Yunho menundukkan wajahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah mulus itu kemudian mencium cherry lips itu dengan lembut. Namja cantik itu sontak membuka matanya dan saat itu juga Yunho menghentikan ciumannya.

"Baby Boo..." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia terpaku menatap Yunho, ia tampak tak percaya melihat namja tampan itu berdiri di hadapannya dan tersenyum padanya saat ini.

"Yunho...!"Jaejoong menghambur memeluk Yunho.

Yunho tertawa pelan. Ia tahu namja cantik itu juga merindukannya. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat, wajahnya ia benamkan di antara ceruk leher Jaejoong dan mengecup lembut leher putih namja cantik itu. Merasakan harum tubuh yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Mianhae~..Mianhae..." Ucap Jaejoong. Tentu saja Jaejoong -pun tahu ia sudah menyakiti Yunho dengan meninggalkannya.

Yunho tersenyum di leher Jaejoong.

"Saranghae...Kim Jaejoong...".

"Aku merindukanmu..." Balas Jaejoong.

" Apa kau sudah melihat tayangan di TV, Jae?" Tanya Yunho pelan. Tidak ingin terkesan mengungkit masalah kelam Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, " Ne,,yun.. appa dan Junsu juga sudah memberitahuku. Maaf sudah membuat semuanya khawatir."

Yunho kembali tersenyum manis, " Ne, kau benar. Kami semua sangat khawatir. Tapi, aku senang semuanya telah selesai, Boo. Jadi tidak ada alasan lagi kau tetap disini khan? Kita pulang, ne?"

Jaejoong kembali mengangguk, namun dengan sangat imut, membuat Yunho gemas dan kembali memeluknya.

"Jae-ah...aku sudah bertekat untuk menanyakan hal ini saat aku menemukanmu...jawablah pertanyaanku...".

Jaejoong mendonggak menatap Yunho lekat, ia menunggu apa yang ingin Yunho tanyakan. Namja tampanitu tersenyum.

"Kim Jaejoong...Maukah kau mengganti margamu dengan margaku..?" Ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong tertegun mencerna perkataan Yunho. Namun ia adalah namja cerdas jadi ia mengerti maksud kata-kata Yunho.

"Menikah?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Heum.." Yunho mengangguk.

"Kita masih sekolah..."

Yunho tersenyum sumringah.

"Cukup sekali aku merasa sakit seperti ini baby.."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia mengalihkan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Yunho pada leher Yunho, ia berjinjit dan mencium lembut bibir Yunho. Saat Jaejoong hendak melepaskan ciumannya, tangan Yunho menahan tengkuk Jaejoong sehingga bibir kissable itu tetap menempel di bibirnya, kemudian Yunho mengecup bibir itu, ia menciumnya dengan penuh kerinduan dan Jaejoong -pun membalasnya. Tidak hanya sekali kecupan, hisapan, dan gigitan..lama...mereka berciuman seperti itu.

"_Kim__Jaejoong__...Maukah kau mengganti margamu dengan margaku..?"_

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau belum menjawabnya Baby..."

Jaejoong tertunduk.

"Tentu saja aku mau...tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'tapi' baby...kuanggap jawabannya 'ia'..."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ada yang ingin ia katakan dan Yunho harus mengetahuinya. Tapi karena Yunho menolak mendengarnya jadi Jaejoong menahannya.

"Dimana kakek dan nenekmu..?" Tanya Yunho saat ia melihat rumah itu terasa sangat sepi.

"Wae?"

"Bukankah aku harus menemui mereka..."

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Yunho.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kau ingin pergi ke makam mereka?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Mereka sudah lama meninggal... Yunnie..." Ucap Jaejoong tertawa geli.

"Benarkah? Lalu dengan siapa kau disini?"

"Tentu saja sendiri...dulu saat liburan sekolah kami sekeluarga sering pergi ke sini...karena rumah ini adalah rumah turun-temurun jadi kami tetap merawatnya meski kami tidak tinggal disini..."

Yunho yang merasa malu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu hanya ada kita berdua di rumah ini.." Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah tradisional itu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Kemudian ia mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan menyusuri rumah itu.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Jaejoong yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Dimana kamarmu baby?"

"Wae?"

"Tentu saja untuk istirahat. Kau mau membuat tamu-mu mati kelelahan?"

Dengan ragu Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah kamar yang terletak di bagian sudut rumah itu. Yunho langsung bergerak menuju kamar itu diikuti Jaejoong.

"Aaahh...aku lelah sekali..." Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kayu di kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatapnya dari ambang pintu. Seperti biasa Jaejoong selalu canggung jika disamping Yunho.

"Kemarilah baby~"Panggil Yunho.

Dengan ragu Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho kemudian ia duduk di sisi ranjang menghadap Yunho.

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Jaejoong duduk tak tenang di dekatnya.

"Ish! Kenapa kau bersikap canggung lagi! Kita bahkan sudah bercinta. Seharusnya kau sudah terbiasa denganku..."

Jaejoong melotot mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Semburat merah keluar dari kedua pipi porselennya.

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan!" Ujar Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Lihat. Lagi-lagi kau bersikap malu-malu...padahal telingaku masih mengingat kata-katamu dengan jelas... 'Yunho...kau mau bercinta denganku?'..." Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dan meniru kata-kata Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu dengan nada suara yang begitu menggoda.

"Yak! Aku tidak mengatakannya seperti itu!"

Yunho tertawa.

"Eeeiii...baby...tidak usah mengelaknya...kau bahkan memaksaku...merayuku dan kau yang menyerangku...aigoo~ Kim Jaejoong menodaiku..." Ucap Yunho mendramatisir.

"Ya! Hentikan! Ka-kapan aku melakukan itu?!"

"Haruskah ku-ulangi bagaimana kita bercinta? agar kau mengingatnya lagi...baby...?"

Jaejoong melotot dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang membentuk panjang dan besar mendengar kata-kata Yunho. Yunho terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Jaejoong merapat ke tubuhnya hingga saat ini Jaejoong menindih tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat manis baby~"

"Benar...aku sangat manis dan dulu dengan teganya kau menyiksa namja manis ini..." Balas Jaejoong mencibir.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat. Kemudian tersenyum nakal pada Jaejoong.

"Seperti apa aku menyiksamu?"

"Hah~! Kau lupa? Kau selalu menyiksa mentalku. Kemudian dengan seenaknya kau menciumku dan memelukku sesukamu!"

"Bukankah karena itu kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Yunho kembali menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus menyiksamu agar kau semakin jatuh cinta padaku..."

Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menyerang bibir Jaejoong. Sejenak Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho mengecup bibirnya dengan tak sabaran namun kemudian Jaejoong membalasnya.

Yunho menghentikan ciumannya lalu menatap dalam manik mata Jaejoong. "Berkemaslah. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke sebuah tempat."

Namja manis itu mengerjapkan matanya imut, " Odie?"

Yunho tersenyum sambil mengusak surai Jaejoong, " My apartement."

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jaejoong menatap cengo pada isi apartemen Yunho. Jaejoong sweatdrop. Apa yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah apartemen yang bentuknya-bahkan tak berbentuk-seperti bangkai kapal Titanic yang sudah karam selama ribuan tahun.

Apartemen itu sungguh berantakan.

"baby...kenapa hanya berdiri di pintu? ayo sini..." kata Yunho yang sudah duduk di sofanya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Jaejoong memijit pelipisnya. Jaejoong sedikit pusing. Biar bagaimanapun dia tak bisa melihat sesuatu yang berantakan seperti ini. Terlebih ia bahkan baru tau jika kekasihnya ini memiliki apartemen pribadi. Aiish…

Jaejoong melangkah mendekat ke arah Yunho yang sedang tersenyum-genit-padanya, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Yunho. Yunho sudah mengulurkan tangannya, bersiap menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya, tapi...

"Kau! duduk diam disini dan jangan bergerak kemanapun sebelum aku selesai, arrasso?!" kata Jaejoong sambil membuka jaketnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke wajah Yunho yang tampak bodoh karena heran.

Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari Yunho, dan mulai memunguti apapun yang tercecer di lantai.

"Boo...apa yang kau lakukan? kau tak perlu melakukan itu Boojaejoongie..." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mendelik cepat ke arah Yunho.

"Mwo? kau bilang Boo-Boojae- ! jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikkan seperti itu lagi...kau membuatku merinding, babo!"

"ah wae~" protes Yunho tak terima.

"aishhh...sudahlah, duduk diam dan tutup mulutmu!" kata Jaejoong jengkel. Bagaimana tidak kesal, saat ia sudah menahan rindu setengah hidup, dan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Yunho untuk pergi ke apartement namja tampan itu untuk yang pertama kalinya, malah dia harus menjadi pembantu sementara.

"isshhh...galak sekali sih..."protes Yunho lagi, tapi langsung terdiam saat melihat Jaejoong melemparkan deathglare untuknya.

"hufftttt" Yunho membuang nafas pasrah.

2 jam kemudian...

"Hufftttt...aku lelah..." keluh Jaejoong saat dirinya sudah terduduk di samping Yunho.

Namja cantik itu mengibas-ngibaskan kemejanya karena merasa kegerahan.

"uh...panas...apa AC tak menyala?" tanya Jaejoong.

"menyala BooJae" kata Yunho sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Yunho tertawa.

"kalau gerah, buka saja bajumu..." kata Yunho sambil senyum-senyum mesum.

Jaejoong langsung melemparkan deathglarenya ke arah Yunho.

"buang pikiran mesummu itu Jung Yunho idiot!"

"mesum apanya sih? lagipula dulu kan kau cuek-cuek saja mengekspose tubuhmu di depan orang lain, jadi kenapa denganku kau tak berani topless?"

"sekarang dan dulu tidak sama, tau!"

"tidak sama apanya...heummm...apa kau...takut aku kehilangan kendali? fiuhhh..." goda Yunho sambil meniup telinga Jaejoong.

"aishhh...menjauh dariku!" kata Jaejoong sambil mendorong wajah pervert Yunho menjauh, lalu menggoyangkan telinganya yang ditiup Yunho tadi dengan tangannya.

"kau pengecut..." pancing Yunho lagi.

"mwo?"

Jaejoong menoleh dengan cepat ke arah Yunho plus masih dibarengi dengan deathglare menusuknya.

"aku tak mengatakan apa-apa" elak Yunho sambil membuang pandangannya ke depan.

Namja itu terkekeh menyebalkan setelahnya.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya karena kesal. Tapi kemudian seringaian tercipta di bibirnya yang sexy itu. Jaejoong berdiri tepat di depan hidung Yunho, lalu membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu sambil menatap wajah Yunho yang terlihat gugup saat ini.

"aigoo...panasnya...kau benar, sebaiknya topless dalam udara panas begini..." kata Jaejoong masih sambil sibuk melepaskan kancing kemejanya.

Glup!

Yunho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan menatap lurus tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dihadapannya.

Jaejoong menahan tawanya melihat wajah Yunho yang tampak sangat tegang saat ini. Tinggal tersisa 2 kancing lagi, dan Jaejoong membukanya dengan gerakan yang teramat lambat.

2 kancing terakhir terbuka...

1 kancing terakhir terbuka...

Glupp!

Yunho masih menatap tubuh mulus Jaejoong dengan tatapan bodohnya.

'Shit...tubuh Jaejoong sexy sekali...putih mulus dan astaga, 2 tonjolan pink itu...aku bisa pingsan kalau begini' bathin Yunho.

Tangan Yunho terulur, meraba perut datar Jaejoong.

"Baby~?"

"Heum?"

"Aku ingin mengulanginya lagi.."

Jaejoong diam menatap lekat pada Yunho. Sesaat Yunho mengira jika Jaejoong akan menolaknya. Tapi yang ia lihat adalah sebuah senyum manis dari Jaejoong.

"Aku milikmu... Yunnie..."

Yunho membalas senyuman Jaejoong seraya membelai pipi porselen Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, Jaejoong -pun membalasnya.

Yunho menjilat dengan lembut bibir kissable kekasihnya, mengecupnya dan menggigitnya. Jaejoong mengikuti gerakan bibir Yunho, dan tangannya membelai tengkuk Yunho dengan lembut, membuat Yunho merasa geli dan nikmat.

Tangan Yunho membelai perut Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bibirnya beralih pada leher putih Jaejoong, dan nafasnya yang memburu menggelitik leher Jaejoong.

"Eunghh~" Desah Jaejoong. Ia memeluk Yunho dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yunho mulai menjelajah mencari tonjolan kecil milik kekasihnya. Setelah menemukannya ia membelai lembut nipple kecil milik Jaejoong dan menggesekkan kuku telunjuknya dengan sangat perlahan pada ujung nipple Jaejoong.

"Yunhoooh..." Jaejoong menggelinjang merasakan geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan karena gerakan tangan Yunho.

Lidah Yunho menjilati leher Jaejoong, menggigitnya lalu mengecupnya dengan sangat keras sehingga timbul warna merah melingkar di leher putih Jaejoong. Ia melakukan itu ke semua bagian leher dan dada Jaejoong.

"Aaahh~ Yunhh..." Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati tubuhnya dikerjai oleh Yunho.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong bergerak perlahan kebagian selangkang Yunho kemudian meremas lembut milik Yunho dari luar celananya. Yunho menghentikan ciumannya, matanya terpejam dan wajahnya mendonggak nikmat merasakan juniornya diremas oleh Jaejoong.

"Eughh...babyhhh..." Desah Yunho.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan menghentikan gerakannya di bawah sana. Kemudian mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

"Belajar dari mana baby?" Selidik Yunho.

Jaejoong menunduk malu menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Junsu.." Ucapnya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar. Namun Yunho yang menindihnya tentu mendengarnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Apa lagi yang diajarkannya?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan ragu.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka baby~aku hanya ingin tahu apalagi yang Junsu ajarkan padamu..."

Jaejoong lagi-lagi tertunduk. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang selalu malu-malu dan berubah menjadi namja polos di depan Yunho.

"Katakan baby~" Pinta Yunho.

"Me-meletakkan...itu...disini..." Jaejoong menunjuk junior Yunho dengan gugup lalu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat polos.

"Seperti ini?" Yunho menunduk pada junior Jaejoong lalu menggigit pelan dari luar celananya.

"Aaagghhh...!" Erang Jaejoong.

"Lalu?" Yunho mendonggak lagi menatap Jaejoong. Ia senang sekali menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Jaejoong semakin merona merah. Ia menatap Yunho yang terkekeh di atas tubuhnya. Lalu ia mengerutkan alisnya menyadari kekasihnya itu hanya menggodanya.

"Kau menggodaku?"

Yunho semakin terkekeh.

"Tidak baby~aku hanya mempraktekkan apa yang diajarkan Junsu padamu."

Jaejoong merenggut kesal pada Yunho.

"Kau ingin lihat apa saja yang sudah kupelajari dari Junsu?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

Dengan gerakan cepat Jaejoong membanting tubuh Yunho keranjang, kemudian Jaejoong duduk di atas tubuh Yunho yang sudah terbaring.

"Aaagghh...babyyhh kau mendudukinyaahh..." Erang Yunho saat Jaejoong menduduki junior Yunho.

Namun kali ini Jaejoong yang terkekeh.

"Yunnie kenapa?Aku hanya memperaktekkan apa yang sudah kupelajari..." Balas Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggerakkan pantatnya menggesek junior Yunho.

"Aaakkhh...babyyyhhh...".Erang Yunho. Matanya terpejam merasakan nikmat dan kedua matanya menggenggam erat pinggang Jaejoong. Juniornya benar-benar mengeras karena gerakan pantat Jaejoong yang diulang-ulang.

"Kau menikmatinya baby?" Goda Jaejoong. Ia menunduk membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Yunho dan mulai menggigit kecil leher Yunho.

"Aaahh...kau...mulai...nakal babyyhh..."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Akuuhh...sukaahh..."

Yunho tak tinggal diam. Ia melepaskan celana Jaejoong dan Jaejoong mengangkat pantatnya sedikit untuk mempermudah Yunho melepasnya. Saat Jaejoong menciumi bibir Yunho kedua tangan Yunho bermain dengan nipple Jaejoong .

"Euunnghh~ Yunnieeh,,,!"

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya lalu dengan gerakan terburu-buru ia melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

Yunho meraih milik Jaejoong di bawah sana lalu meremasnya lembut, tangan Yunho satunya sudah berada di dada Jaejoong, memelintir dan mencubit mesra nipple kecil milik namja cantik itu sedang bibirnya kembali mengerjai leher Jaejoong. Sudah habis semua letak titik senseitiv Jaejoong dikerjai Yunho, membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin bergetar dan menggelinjang. Nikmat, sangat nikmat yang dirasakan namja cantik itu. Tidak seperti pertama kali mereka bercinta, dimana saat itu Yunho begitu lembut. Kali ini Yunho lebih menuntut dan kasar, namun memberikan rasa nikmat yang lebih.

Yunho mempercepat gerakan tangannya saat milik Jaejoong semakin keras. Ia tahu Jaejoong ingin keluar. Semua sentuhan Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong ingin cepat merasakan orgasme.

"Yunnieehhh...aaakkkk!" tubuh Jaejoong melengkung keatas, dan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat saat cairannya meluncur dengan bebas sambil menikmati sensasi orgasme awalnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih mengatur nafas akibat orgasmenya. Setelah nafas Jaejoong kembali normal Yunho meraih milik Jaejoong lalu mengocoknya lagi, sedang bibirnya bermain diniple Jaejoong, menggigitnya lalu menjilatnya seduktif secara bergantian. Oh...sungguh tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat junior Jaejoong kembali menegang keras.

Jaejoong meraih junior Yunho, lalu mengocoknya cepat karena Jaejoong tidak mau hanya ia yang merasakan nikmat. Diraihnya juga twinsball Yunho lalu meremasnya.

"Ergghh..nngghh!" Yunho menggeram. Ia melepaskan mulutnya dari niple Jaejoong. Tubuhnya menegang wajahnya mendonggak namun tangannya semakin cepat dan keras mengocok milik Jaejoong.

"Ngghh! Yunho nhh..."

"Babyyhh!"

Desahan mereka saling menyambut dalam sentuhan panas. Yunho semakin cepat mengocok milik Jaejoong. dan Jaejoong -pun melakukan hal yang sama pada junior Yunho hingga Yunho menggeram hebat dan juniornya semakin keras pertanda bahwa Yunho sebentar lagi akan orgasme.

Namun tiba-tiba namja tampan itu menarik tubuhnya sampai juniornya terlepas dari tangan Jaejoong lalu ia merangkak ke atas Jaejoong mendekatkan juniornya ke mulut namja cantik itu dan Jaejoong menyambutnya. Kemudian menyedotnya kuat dan menggigit kecil ujung junior Yunho seduktif.

Beberapa kali menyedot juniornya keras, Yunho mencengkeram rambut Jaejoong dan mendorong kepala Jaejoong memaksa memasukkan juniornya semakin dalam dimulut Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terkejut karena Yunho tidak sekasar ini sebelumnya. Sesaat rongga mulut Jaejoong terasa hangat dan penuh. Cairan Yunho menyembur deras.

"AAHHKKK! Boojaeeehh!"

Tubuh Yunho bergetar hebat sampai orgasmenya selesai. Ia menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan mencium bibir Jaejoong kasar.

"Mianhae~aku berbuat kasar.." Sesal Yunho melepas ciumannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Yunnie...kenapa harus menyesal untuk sesuatu yang kita nikmati bersama...aku menikmatinya baby...ini benar-benar hebat..." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha membuang rasa bersalah Yunho.

Jaejoong merengkuh lagi junior Yunho yang ternyata belum terkulai lemas walaupun sudah orgasme. Tubuh Yunho langsung menegang. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengerti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan. Ia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari juniornya. Kemudian menekuk kedua kaki Jaejoong dan melebarkannya. Jaejoong merasakan jari-jari Yunho membelai dan menggelitik lubang rektumnya, dan milik Jaejoong ia belai lembut. Jaejoong menggeliat geli, dicengkramnya seprei ranjang demi menyalurkan sensasi sentuhan Yunho.

"Jeballhh... Yunho nhh...pallihh..." Jaejoong benar-benar tak tahan Yunho terus menggoda tubuhnya.

Yunho terkekeh.

"Tidak sabaran..." Ucapnya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli, Jaejoong ingin Yunho berhenti bermain-main.

Ujung kepala junior Yunho menggesek hole Jaejoong lembut, tubuh Jaejoong bergetar tak sabar, kemudian junior itu bergerak masuk dengan perlahan. Jaejoong meringis sakit dengan menggigit bibirnya tak ingin Yunho mendengar rintihan sakitnya. Bagaimanapun mereka hanya pernah sekali bercinta, jadi wajar saja jika Jaejoong tetap merasaka sakit saat junior Yunho menerobos masuk.

JLEB

"AAAKKHHH!" Tubuh Jaejoong melengkung dan bergetar hebat, genggaman tangannya diseprei semakin kuat. Yunho membenamkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole Jaejoong dalam sekali hentakan dan bersamaan dengan itu, junior Yunho menghantam keras tepat pada sweetspotnya. Sampai Jaejoong rasakan hangat menjalari tubuhnya. Benar-benar kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Eoh? Apa ini? Kau keluar lagi Boo?"

Pertanyaan Yunho menginterupsi seluruh kenikmatan yang baru Jaejoong rasakan, yang ternyata itu adalah orgasme, lagi— Jaejoong orgasme lagi, bersamaan dengan ujung junior Yunho yang menghantam keras titik nikmatnya.

Cairan hangat itu mengalir keluar membasahi perut Jaejoong. Membuatnya malu di depan Yunho karena dengan mudahnya ia mencapai orgasme yang kedua.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat Jaejoong yang masih dikuasai orgasme.

"Sudah selesai baby? Apa kita hentikan sampai disini?" Tanya Yunho sambil menahan senyum. Jaejoong tahu Yunho sedang mengejek dan menggodanya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Wajahnya panas dan Jaejoong yakin pula sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Te-teruskan..."

Yunho tertawa. Kemudian ia menunduk, memalingkan wajah Jaejoong agar menatapnya lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut. Kemudian ia beralih ketelinga Jaejoong, menggigit kecil dan mengisapnya.

"This is what I call 'Making Love' baby~" Bisiknya.

Jaejoong meraih tengkuk Yunho lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Dan bersamaan dengan ciuman itu Yunho menggerakkan juniornya di dalam rektum Jaejoong.

"Ssshh...Nngghhh!" Desah Yunho disela ciuman mereka.

"Yunnieehh!"

Yunho mempercepat gerakan in-outnya membuat tubuh Jaejoong terpental tak karuan. Yunho melepas ciumannya, menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mencengkaram kedua paha Jaejoong, kemudian ia bergerak semakin cepat. Juniornya menghujam semakin dalam dan terus menggelitik titik nikmat Jaejoong. Terus menyiksa namja cantiknya dengan kenikmatan tanpa henti.

"Ouuhhkk... Jaejoongieehh!" Yunho memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terlihat sekali ia begitu menikmati permainan ini. Keringat yang mengalir keleher putihnya membuat Yunho terlihat sangat seksi. Membuat Jaejoong yang melihatnya dari bawah, tertegun dan kagum. Yunho sangat tampan, membuat Jaejoong semakin jatuh pada pesonanya.

"Nggh...AaHh!" Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong dengan menggenggam milik Jaejoong lalu mengocoknya cepat. Jaejoong merasakan holenya semakin sesak karena junior Yunho yang semakin mengeras. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada klimaksnya.

Gerakan junior Yunho di dalam hole Jaejoong dan gerakan tangannya pada milik Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong juga hampir pada klimaks. Ditambah Yunho semakin berutal dan tak beraturan menghujamkan juniornya dalam hole namja cantik itu.

"Yunnieeh!".

"Boojaeehh!".

Tubuh Yunho melengkung ke depan, tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat paha Jaejoong dan tangan kanannya meremas kuat junior Jaejoong. Wajahnya mendonggak ke atas dengan mata terpejam.

"AHHHHKK Booohh!" Yunho melenguh mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam hole Jaejoong. Hangat cairan Yunho membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong mencapai klimaks menyusul Yunho.

Jaejoong mencengkram erat seprei ranjang dan melepas cairannya di tangan Yunho, dan ini untuk ketiga kalinya Jaejoong mencapai klimaks.

"Aaahhh...hah..hahh..." Desah Jaejoong menikmati sisa orgasme.

Yunho tak berkedip menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah terpana dan kagum saat Jaejoong melenguh nikmat mengeluarkan cairannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan keringat bening membasahi wajahnya, bibir merah kissable-nya melengkung mengeluarkan desahan seksi, Namja cantik itu tampak menikmati orgasmenya. Doe eyesnya yang menutup rapat tak mengurangin kesan indah pada wajah Jaejoong.

"Beautiful~" Gumam Yunho terkagum.

Ia kemudian menjilat cairan Jaejoong yang memenuhi tangannya sampai bersih.

Jaejoong terengah mengatur nafasnya. Yunho yang masih menindihnya menatap lekat pada wajah Jaejoong. Ia membelai lembut pipi putih mulus Jaejoong.

"Nikmat?".Tanya Yunho lembut.

"Heum..." Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho tersenyum senang lalu mencium bibir Jaejoong lembut.

Yunho menarik juniornya dari dalam hole Jaejoong dengan perlahan lalu ia ambruk disamping Jaejoong dengan nafas tersenggal. Jaejoong pun mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

Yunho memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong lalu membelai pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Mianhae~"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Manik mata Yunho terlihat sendu, Jaejoong tahu kenapa ia meminta maaf. Tidak lain karena ia bermain sedikit kasar, tidak seperti pertama kalinya. Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho sehingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Yunnie.. ini adalah yang terhebat dan yang paling aku sukai...kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, melainkan memberiku kenikmatan yang luar biasa..."

Yunho diam masih menatap Jaejoong.

"Yunniee~" Rengek Jaejoong berusaha membuang rasa bersalah Yunho. Karena sungguh ini tidak ada yang salah. Bahkan gerakan kasar Yunho tidak menyakitinya sama sekali malah sebaliknya.

Yunho tersenyum tipis dan kembali membelai pipi Jaejoong.

"Bagiku juga begitu, ini hebat baby~"

"Kau sangat mempesona Yunnie...Junsu benar...walaupun kita baru melakukannya dua kali, tapi setiap melakukannya denganmu, rasanya aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu..."

Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan lebih menyukai tubuhku dari pada diriku Boo!"

"Mencintai tubuhmu sama saja mencintai dirimu, dan mencintai dirimu sama saja mencintai tubuhmu Yunnie~"

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Kau semakin pintar berbicara mengenai topik ini baby~"

"Jangan menggodaku lagi Tuan Jung~"

Yunho tertawa kemudian ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di dada hangat Yunho kemudian memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk dan lelah langsung mendera tubuhnya, sampai Jaejoong tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang Jaejoong rasakan hanya belaian lembut tangan Yunho dikepalanya yang mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa ujian cinta mereka belumlah berakhir…

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue ... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuuh… chap yang panjang…**

**Mian belum bisa end disini.. hehe… tapi Jia usahakan sebentar lagi mungkin 4 chap lagi #Mwo?…**

**Anyway.. sangkyu buat yg udh doain ksembuhan Jia.. :D**

**Alhasil Jia sekrg sudah baikan.. hanya tinggal pemulihan aja.. Jeongmal gomawoyoo yeoroboun….!**

**And kira-kira ada kejutan apalagi ya di chap selanjutny..?**

**Okay Chingu… c-u in next chap.. ^_^**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... agar Jia bisa lebih cepet update... cup cup... ^_^**

**So..yang udah baca wajib coment…demi kelanjutan cerita**

**Intinya R.C.L lah…hehe**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHO YOU?**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**_Kisah sebelumnya . . ._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Kau semakin pintar berbicara mengenai topik ini baby~"_

"_Jangan menggodaku lagi__ Tuan__Jung__~"_

_Yunho__ tertawa kemudian ia menarik tubuh__ Jaejoong__ ke__dalam pelukannya. Dan __Jaejoong__mem__benamkan wajah__nya__ di__dada hangat__ Yunho__ kemudian memejamkan mata__nya__. Rasa kantuk dan lelah langsung mendera tubuh__nya__, sampai __Jaejoong__ tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi. Yang __Jaejoong__ rasakan hanya belaian lembut tangan __Yunho__ dikepala__nya__ yang mengantarkan__nya__ ke__alam mimpi._

_Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa ujian cinta mereka belumlah berakhir… _

**_._**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**CHAPTER 11**

**_._**

**_._**

Pagi hari...

Yunho terkejut saat ia membuka matanya lagi-lagi Jaejoong tidak ada di sampingnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa itu apartemennya dan hanya dia yang mengetahui passwordnya, jadi tidak mungkin namja cantik itu kabur lagi.

Yunho turun dari ranjang, memakai celananya, mengabaikan bajunya dan membiarkan tubuh bagian atasnya topless. Saat di luar kamar Yunho mendengar dentingan gelas dan sendok, ia mengikuti suara itu yang ternyata berasal dari dapur. Yunho berdiri di ambang pintu dapur menatap namja cantik yang sedang mengaduk susu dengan wajah serius. Di meja makan sudah terdapat roti panggang berselai strawberry dan dua gelas susu yang baru dibuat Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu tak menyadari kedatangan Yunho, dan juga tak menyadari bahwa namja bermata musang itu sekarang memandangnya dari atas ke bawah. Jaejoong sedang menggunakan kemeja yang hanya menutupi sampai pahanya dan tak memakai celana, mengekspos kaki rampingnya yang putih. Sepertinya namja cantik itu memang suka memakai baju seperti itu.

"Kau mau menggodaku baby?"

Jaejoong terkejut, ia menoleh pada Yunho lalu tersenyum.

"Kau merasa tergoda?" Balas Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan ke arah meja makan. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi dekat Jaejoong berdiri, kemudian ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membimbing tubuh putih mulus itu duduk di pangkuannya. Kemudian Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang dan menciumi leher Jaejoong. Ia sangat suka harum tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kau sangat seksi Boo~"

"Aku melakukannya untukmu Yun...".

Yunho tertawa saat merasa Jaejoong tidak canggung lagi di depannya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Siang itu juga Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke asrama mereka. Karena mereka mendapat kabar jika Junsu akan tetap berangkat ke luar negeri. Sepertinya gossip Boa yang menghebohkan itu telah membuat ayah Junsu memilih untuk memindahkan anak kesayangannya itu ke tempat yang menurutnya lebih baik untuk saat ini.

Meskipun gossip telah mereda, tapi dampak yang ditimbulkan tidak semudah itu bisa segera diselesaikan oleh keluarga yang amat penting, seperti keluarga Junsu.

Klek.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok tampan nan gagah yang hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang ke bawah, mempertontonkan tubuh atletisnya.

Dengan perlahan namja itu mendekati kekasih hatinya yang saat ini sedang membereskan beberapa pakaiannya lagi ke dalam lemari.

" Baby, Boo…" desahnya seduktif di telinga Jaejoong, hingga membuat sang namja cantik langsung berbalik menatap kekasihnya,

"A-apa?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup saat melihat senyuman Yunho yang seperti biasa, jika itu adalah peringatan untuknya.

"Sambutan selamat datang di kamar ini honey..." Yunho menjawab enteng sambil sedikit menjilat leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melotot mengerti maksud Yunho. Ia berlari ke arah sofa dari hadapan namja tampan itu.

"Tidak mau... kemarin kau sudah melakukannya sesukamu.. lagipula aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh...".

Yunho menyunggingkan smirknya dan berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Namun namja cantik itu mengelak dan setengah berlari mengelilingi sofa, tentu saja Yunho mengejarnya dengan langkah pelan.

"Ayolah honey... aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut..." Bujuk Yunho.

"Tidak mau-tidak mauuuuu..."

Jaejoong semakin cepat belari mengelilingi sofa.

"Kalau aku menangkapmu kau tidak boleh protes..."

Dengan cepat Yunho menangkap pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik tubuh cantik itu kepelukannya.

"Kutangkap kau..." Ucap Yunho senang.

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saat namja tampan itu memeluknya erat. Namun ia tidak menyerah sampai disitu. Jaejoong balas memeluk pinggang Yunho lalu mendonggak menatap mata Yunho dengan mata memohon dan memelas, alisnya ia kerutkan sedikit dan bibirnya ia poutkan sedikit, membuatnya tampak benar-benar memohon dan melakukan sedikit agyeo. Amat sangat imut. Yunho tertawa.

"Kau terlihat semakin menggodaku dengan ekspresi seperti itu Boo..." Jaejoong mendelik kesal saat usahanya gagal.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya... asal..."

Yunho tak meneruskan kata-katanya namun telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya sendiri, memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat Yunho mengabulkan permintaannya. Dengan senyum sumringah ia kalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Yunho, berjinjit, lalu mencium bibir namja tampan itu dengan lembut yang kemudian dibalas oleh Yunho.

" Jja, kita segera ke bandara, Junsu dan yang lain sudah menunggu." Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk imut sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuat Yunho semakin gemas dan kembali menciumi wajahnya, hingga Jaejoong tertawa geli.

.

WHO YOU?

.

" Junsu-ya.. jaga dirimu baik-baik ne. Jangan lupakan aku. Kau harus selalu menghubungiku, yaksok?" pinta Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu.

Junsu tersenyum manis, " Tentu saja Joongie, aku pasti akan selalu menghubungimu. Tunggu aku menyelesaikan sekolahku ne. kemudian kita akan bermain bersama lagi."

Yoochun dan Yunho hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Changmin yang juga hadir di antara mereka karena ancaman Yoochun, hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yah,,Yah.. sebenarnya yang pasangan kekasih disini siapa? Apa kalian akan membentuk couple baru?" celetuk Changmin asal, yang otomatis mendapatkan deadglare gratis dari dua uke cantik itu.

" Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Chwang!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

Changmin mendelik mendengar nama panggilan Jaejoong untuknya, sementara yang lain hanya terkikik.

Changmin berpikir, pasti namja pecinta video game – kyuhyun – yang memberitahu Jaejoong nama panggilan yang menurutnya menggelikan itu. Karena Kyuhyun akan selalu memanggilnya dengan nama itu jika namja chubby itu sedang kesal dengannya.

" Sudahlah, Joongie.. dia hanya iri.." tambah Junsu lagi.

Changmin hanya mendengus malas dan kembali sibuk dengan gadget nya, sepertinya ia sedang memarahi seseorang di seberang sana.

" Mianhe Junsu-ya.. semua ini gara-gara aku. Seandainya saja aku lebih cepat bertindak, mungkin kalian semua tidak akan ikut terseret dalam masalah ini, aku…" Jaejoong berhenti bicara saat merasakan rangkulan lembut di pundakanya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum balik padanya.

" Sudahlah, Joongie.. ini semua bukan salahmu. Aku malah kecewa karena tidak bisa membantumu terlalu banyak. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Menjadi sahabatmu."

" Su-ie benar Jae." Kali ini Yoochun yang bicara, " kalian semua tenang saja, aku akan menemani Suie di sana."

Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong tetap merasa bersalah. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa sahabat terbaiknya ini akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri, Jaejoong merasa sangat sedih.

Tapi Jaejoong merasa tenang saat tahu bahwa Yoochun akan menemani kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya namja Casanova itu sudah mendapat restu dari orang tua Junsu. Dan mereka berhutang penjelasan soal itu.

" Arrasho,, tapi jika jidat lebar ini memakannmu, kau harus menolak ne.." ucap jaejoong membara.

" Yah, Jae…" Yoochun mendelik mendengar ucapan konyol Jaejoong. Junsu dan Yunho hanya tersenyum geli. Dan seperti tadi, Changmin tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya, bahkan kini keningnya berkerut-kerut masam. Aigoo..

" Kau juga harus hati-hati pada beruang jumbo itu Jae. Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya dia itu sangat MESUM…" balas Yoochun saat melihat Yunho hanya tersenyum saja, dan menekankan kata mesum.

" Yah, jidat! Kenapa kau jadi mengataiku?" balas Yunho tak terima.

Dan perang kecil yang penuh canda dan tawa seperti itulah yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelum Yoosu benar-benar take off.

Tapi sebelum masuk pesawat, Junsu sempat mendekati Jaejoong dan berbisik padanya, tanpa sepengatuan Yoochun maupun Yunho yang saat itu sedang mengerjai Changmin. Pertanyaan yang membuat Jaejoong menegang sesaat.

" Kapan kau akan mengenalkan Yunho pada orang tuamu, Jae?"

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih terdiam di dalam mobil - yang baru dibeli Yunho beberapa hari lalu-sambil menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartement Yunho.

Mengapa apartement Yunho? Itu karena sekolah mereka sedang libur selama tiga hari dalam persiapan wisuda senior-senior mereka. Mereka terjebak dalam kemacetan yang sangat panjang, plus terjebak di bawah guyuran hujan lebat, membuat otak mereka tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Keduanya tak mengatakan apapun. Jaejoong menatap titik-titik air hujan yang turun dan mengalir-ngalir di kaca mobil sebelah kirinya, menyibukkan otaknya sendiri dengan menghitung-hitung titik-titik air hujan itu daripada membiarkan otaknya dipenuhi oleh namja yang sedang duduk disebelahnya saat ini.

Entah apa yang ada dikepalanya, tapi Jaejoong merasa tak tenang. Situasi ini membuatnya merasa aneh dan gugup. Sejak terjebak dalam kemacetan panjang ini, Yunho terus-menerus menggenggam tangannya,menghantarkan aliran-aliran listrik yang membuat sistem tubuhnya jadi kacau, bahkan otaknya juga. Jaejoong gelisah.

" _Kapan kau akan mengenalkan Yunho pada orang tuamu, Jae?"_

Kata-kata Junsu masing saja terngiang-ngiang di otak Jaejoong. Membuatnya benar-benar gelisah. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, walaupun bisa dikatakan jika ia baru saja mengenal namja yang menjadi kekasihnya saat ini, tapi ia benar-benar mencintai Yunho. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya bingung.

Pikirannya masih saja tak menentu, saat dirasakannya genggaman tangan Yunho semakin menguat, dan Jaejoong merasa Yunho menarik kuat tangannya hingga kepala Jaejoong berakhir jatuh di pelukan Yunho.

Jaejoong merasa darahnya berdesir saat merasakan Yunho mengelus lembut kepalanya. Namja bermata musang itu masih diam, tak mengatakan apapun, hanya membelai-belai kepala Jaejoong

dengan lembut. Dan dalam sekejap kemudian tangannya sudah berpindah ke rahang Jaejoong, menariknya sedikit, memaksa Jaejoong menatapnya.

Kedua tatapan itu bertemu.

Jaejoong menatap dalam kemanik mata Yunho, melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri terpantul dalam mata namja dihadapannya itu, menandakan Yunho juga sedang fokus menatap dirinya.

Sesaat Jaejoong sempat berpikir, apakah pilihannya ini sudah tepat?

Apakah semuanya bisa mereka lewati?

Jaejoong merasakan tangan Yunho kembali membelai kepalanya, kemudian beralih membelai pipi kirinya. Tangan kiri Yunho yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan kanannya terlepas, dan kini Yunho telah menangkup wajahnya sambil menatap lembut ke dalam matanya. Tapi Yunho masih tetap diam, begitu juga Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho menundukkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut kening Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kecupan itu sangat lama, bahkan Jaejoong dapat merasakan Yunho sudah beberapa kali menarik nafas dan melepaskannya kembali di kulit dahinya.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong ikut terangkat, lalu memegang tangan Yunho yang masih menangkup wajahnya saat ini, Yunho pun melepaskan kecupannya dikening Jaejoong, lalu lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu, hanya saja kini kedua mata itu sudah semakin sayu.

Yunho kembali mengelus pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua ibu jarinya dan Jaejoong menatap bibir Yunho sambil menaik turunkan jakunnya karena gugup. Apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong? kenapa matanya terus-menerus menatap bibir Yunho dengan tatapan seperti menyiratkan sebuah keinginan?

Yunho meraba belahan bibir Jaejoong, lalu mengelus lembut permukaan cherrylips itu, membuat jakun Jaejoong kembali bergerak dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Yunho bisa merasakan nafas Jaejoong yang terasa hangat di ujung jarinya, membuat kening Yunho berkerut, merasa sedikit penasaran ingin merasakan lebih kuat hembusan nafas itu. Yunho pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam cherrylips itu, dan mendorongnya semakin dalam saat merasakan Jaejoong memberikan akses untuk jarinya agar bisa menjelajah lebih dalam ke dalam ruang hangat itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu, tapi tatapan Yunho membuatnya terhipnotis. Jaejoong pun menghisap jari itu perlahan, menjilat dan menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya sendiri, membuat kening Yunho berkerut semakin dalam. Yunho menarik jarinya dengan cepat saat merasakan tubuhnya sontak memanas. Nafas namja tampan itu memburu, jakunnya juga sudah naik turun seperti Jaejoong. Dan hanya dalam sepersekian detik tangan Yunho sudah menarik tengkuk Jaejoong mendekat dan bibirnya mulai melumati cherrylips Jaejoong dengan ganas.

Jaejoong meremas erat kemeja bagian depan milik Yunho, sambil berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Yunho pada bibirnya. Dan remasan itu semakin menguat saat Jaejoong merasakan lidah Yunho sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menyentuh lidahnya dan menghisapnya kuat, membuat Jaejoong merinding dan tak bisa lagi bernafas normal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho melepaskan ciumannya itu dan juga melepaskan Jaejoong, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah mobil-mobil yang masih berjejer panjang di depan mobilnya, dan menekan-nekan klakson mobil dengan brutal.

Yunho ingin segera sampai apartemen saat ini, karena tubuhnya sudah mulai terasa tak normal lagi, sesuatu pada bagian tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman dan Yunho sudah tak bisa lagi menahannya. Yunho baru berhenti saat merasakan tangan Jaejoong meremas jari-jarinya. Yunho pun menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sabar Yun..."

.

WHO YOU?

.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju apartemennya.

Saat sampai, Yunho langsung membuka pintunya dengan cepat dan langsung memeluk tubuh Jaejoong rapat-rapat setelah pintu apartemen tertutup.

"Boo...aku-"

Yunho tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Yang dilakukannya setelahnya hanya mengecupi leher Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya yang sudah bergetar.

Jaejoong juga gemetar, dan hanya memeluk erat-erat punggung Yunho. Matanya terpejam sambil menggigiti bibirnya sendiri merasakan sentuhan bibir Yunho pada kulit lehernya.

Yunho mulai menghisapi leher Jaejoong, membuat punggungnya harus merasakan sakit karena cakaran Jaejoong, tapi Yunho tetap tak menghentikan hisapannya. Beberapa tanda sudah tercetak di leher Jaejoong, lalu Yunho pun mulai mengecupi jakun Jaejoong, lalu dagu Jaejoong dan akhirnya menjalarkan kecupannya pada cherrylips Jaejoong yang manis.

Mereka berciuman panas selama beberapa detik, dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sudah berada dalam gendongan Yunho, masih tetap saling melumat satu sama lainnya.

Brukkk!

Tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh di atas ranjang, dan Yunho langsung menindihnya, mengecupi setiap inci wajahnya beberapa saat sebelum menatap lembut matanya.

" Boojae...saranghae..."

Jaejoong hanya diam, tapi tangannya terulur di kedua sisi leher Yunho, lalu menariknya dan mengecup bibir Yunho sekejap.

"Aku milikmu Yunho..." kata Jaejoong lembut. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa berbeda mala mini. Apakah karena ia terpengaruh pikirannya yang sedang kacau?

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu sebentar, lalu Yunho kembali melepasnya, kemudian duduk di paha Jaejoong dan melepaskan kancing kemeja Jaejoong satu-persatu hingga tubuh mulus Jaejoong terekspose jelas. Yunho meraba lembut perut datar Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya lalu kembali membungkuk dan mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu Boo..." kata Yunho entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae,Yun..." jawabnya sambil memeluk leher Yunho dan menariknya kembali, mempertemukan lagi bibir mereka dalam pagutan yang manis.

-Skip NC- hhehe…

Tak beberapa lama Jaejoong sudah berbaring di dalam pelukan Yunho. Namja tampan itu membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong. Mereka sedang mengatur napas masing-masing.

"Saat kau malu-malu kau bersikap sangat malu-malu...saat kau tidak malu-malu kau menjadi sangat nakal Boo."

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dan menatapnya.

"Yang mana yang kau suka?"

"Heumm...Aku suka dua-duanya. Jaejoong yang malu-malu dan Jaejoong yang sangat nakal..."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar jawaban Yunho. Yunho -pun ikut tertawa dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Baby..."

"Heum?"

"Kau sudah tahu tentang Boa noona?"

Jaejoong terdiam kemudian mengangguk.

"Appa langsung memberitahuku saat Boa noona menemui wartawan.."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Setidaknya dia menerima permintaan maaf kami, meskipun dia belum bisa memaafkan kami...aku sudah merasa tenang..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho lekat.

"Yun...apa yang kau katakan pada Boa noona? Dia menyebut namamu saat di konfrensi pers..."

Yunho tersenyum lalu membelai pipi Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu...".

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah murung. Sesaat ia menatap Yunho dan balas membelai pipi Yunho dengan lembut. Teringat lagi sesuatu hal yang ingin ia katakana dulu saat Yunho menjemputnya di Jeju. Tapi, Yunho sudah keburu memotong ucapannya saat itu, hingga ia tidak sempat bicara.

"Hari minggu ini... aku akan pulang ke rumah dan aku akan memberitahu appa tentang kita..." Ucap Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Yunho terpaku mendengar pengakuan dari namja yang masih berada dipelukannya. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan, ia sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Namun kemudian ia tepis perasaan bahagia itu.

"Aku akan menemanimu..."

Jaejoong menggeleng di dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri pada appa dan eomma... jika appa merestui kita, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka.."

"Jika tidak?"

Pertanyaan Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong, dadanya terasa sesak. Namun kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang namja tampan itu. Dan kepalanya semakin ia tenggelamkan ke dada bidang Yunho.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita... aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi..." Jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho mencium lama pucuk kepala namja di pelukannya.

"Kita tidak akan pergi kemanapun... kita akan terus meminta restu mereka sampai mereka mengizinkan kita bersama.." Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia bersyukur Yunho bisa bersikap dewasa pada masalah yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi nanti.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jaejoong berdiri tak tenang di depan gerbang rumahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

"Heum.." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu Jae.."

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia menghadap Yunho dan memeluk namja tampan itu erat.

"Kau pulanglah...aku akan kembali diantar sopir appa nanti.."

"Aku akan menunggumu..."

"Tidak...pulanglah...heum..?" bujuk Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu masuklah dulu..."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mencium bibir Yunho sekilas lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

Setelah Jaejoong pergi, Yunho tidak pulang seperti permintaan Jaejoong, ia menunggu Jaejoong di dalam mobilnya. Meskipun kekasihnya menyuruhnya pergi ia tidak akan setega itu membiarkan Jaejoong menghadapi ketakutannya sendirian. Setidaknya hanya menunggunya sampai ia kembali yang bisa dilakukannya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Empat jam berlalu. Yunho melihat Jaejoong keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Wajahnya ditekuk dan terlihat sedih. Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Jaejoong mendonggak menatap Yunho lekat.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti menungguku.." Ucapnya lemas.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa...kita akan terus meminta izin pada mereka...nanti aku akan ikut denganmu menemui appa dan eomma-mu..."

Jaejoong mendorong pelan tubuh Yunho, dan melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya. Yunho menatapnya tak mengerti.

Jaejoong menatap intens pada Yunho. Sesaat kemudian kedua sudut bibir Jaejoong tertarik kesamping membentuk sebuah senyuman yang kemudian menampilkan gigi-gigi putihnya, kedua jarinya membentuk huruf V dan diletakkan diantara mata kanannya, dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Heheheee..." Gelak Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

-**FLASHBACK**-

Jaejoong duduk dikursi ruang kerja appa-nya. Eomma-nya berdiri di samping appa Jaejoong yang duduk di seberang Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Joongie? Bukankah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya eomma-nya lembut saat puteranya itu belum juga mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Jaejoong duduk gelisah.

"Eomma-appa...aku...aku...apa...tidak apa-apa...aku...menyukai...namja?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah berputar-putar kesana-kemari.

Sontak kedua orang tuanya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Putra bungsu mereka menyukai namja, tentu saja itu sangat mengejutkan.

Lama. Appa dan eomma Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kau tidak menyukai yeoja?" Tanya eomma Jaejoong lembut.

"Eomma...aku tidak menyukai semua namja...aku hanya jatuh cinta...pada seorang namja..." Jawab Jaejoong ragu.

"Apa karena kehidupan asrama? Kalau begitu cepat keluar dari asrama sekolahmu!" Perintah appa-nya setengah berteriak.

"Yeobo..." Eomma Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

Jaejoong menunduk tak berani menatap appa-nya.

"Mianhaeyo appa..." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau tahu yang kau lakukan Jaejoong -ah?"

Jaejoong tak menjawab.

"Yeobo...tidak bisakah kau membiarkan Joongie melakukan apapun dan menentukan hidupnya sendiri?" Ucap eomma Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendonggak menatap eommanya, karena eomma-nya ternyata tak keberatan. Eomma Jaejoong memang sangat menyayangi anak bungsunya itu. Tak ada permintaan Jaejoong yang tak dikabulkan oleh yeoja berhati lembut itu. Selama puteranya itu bahagia.

"Tapi dia..."

"Yeobo...bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan selalu mendukung apapun yang dia lakukan? Kau ingin memaksanya mencintai yeoja? Kau mau menyiksa puteramu?" Sela eomma Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak keberatan ia mencintai namja...tapi bagaimana masa depannya nanti?"

"Masa depan siapa yang kau khawatirkan sayang? Masa depanmu dimata masyarakat atau masa depan Joongie? Kau mau mengorbankan kebahagiaan Joongie untuk keegoisanmu?" Eomma Jaejoong masih berusaha menyakinkan suaminya itu.

Appa Jaejoong terdiam.

"Sayang...biarkan Joongie menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaannya..." Ucap eomma Jaejoong lembut.

"Kalau begitu bawa namja itu kemari! Jika dia tidak cukup baik untukmu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama." Ucap appa Jaejoong pada akhirnya walaupun sedikit kecewa pada puteranya itu.

Mata Jaejoong langsung berbinar senang.

"Benarkah? Gomawo appaa..." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri appanya dan memeluknya.

"Sudah appa bilang, kalau dia namja baik Jaejoong -ah.." Appa Jaejoong menekankan kata 'Namja Baik' pada Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja appa...dia namja paling baik sedunia! Dialah orang yang sudah memberikan semangat saat-saat suramku kemarin."

Jaejoong menghampiri eomma-nya dan memeluknya erat.

"Gomawo eomma..."

"Eomma ikut senang sayang..." Balas eomma Jaejoong.

Kalau bukan karena eomma-nya yang memberi pengertian pada appa-nya mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan bisa mendapat izin dari appa-nya.

-**FLASHBACK END**-

"Benarkah?!" Teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat berkali-kali.

"Huwaaa!" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan mengangkat tubuh kurus itu kemudian berputar-putar. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar cerita Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku secara resmi pada mereka.." Ucap Yunho antusias.

"Tidak sekarang Yunnie… karena aku ingin memberikan hadiah pada namja-ku yang paling baik sedunia ini..."

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya menatap Jaejoong bertanya-tanya. Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian ia menarik kerah baju Yunho dan berjalan ke arah mobil. Yunho mengikuti kekasih mungilnya itu ke dalam mobil.

Setelah di dalam mobil Jaejoong langsung menindih tubuh Yunho yang duduk di kursi kemudi, kemudian menyerang bibir Yunho. Bukan mengecupnya, tapi ia melumatnya begitu dalam. Membuat Yunho terkekeh disela ciumannya.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Sebegitu bahagianya kah kau sampai kau menjadi agresif begini?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Tentu saja aku suka Boo,, tapi ini masih di depan rumahmu...lihat..." Yunho menunjuk CCTV disekitar gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

"Kau mau membuat namja paling baik ini menjadi namja paling jahat sedunia karena mencumbu kekasihnya di depan rumahnya?"

Jaejoong tertawa. Ia mencium bibir Yunho sekilas kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh kekasihnya dan kembali duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Yunho hanya terkekeh.

"Aku tidak sabar menerima hadiah dari kekasihku ini..." Goda Yunho.

"Heummm~apa sebaiknya kubatalkan saja hadiahnya ya...?" Jaejoong memasang pose berfikir membalas kekasihnya.

"Oh, ayolah honey...jangan mempermainkanku. Jika kau tidak mau memberikannya, maka aku akan mengambilnya secara paksa.."

Jaejoong tertawa. Yunho mengusap kepala Jaejoong, mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas melihat kekasihnya itu.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho ke atas ranjang mereka dan menindih tubuh jangkung itu. Kemudian melumat bibir Yunho sedikit kasar. Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan membalas ciuman kekasihnya. Lagi-lagi Yunho terkekeh, melihat keagresifan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mau aku mengambil alih Boo...?".tawarnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menatap Yunho.

"Nikmati hadiahmu Yunnie.." Balasnya.

Jaejoong kembali menyerang bibir Yunho. Melumatnya, dan menggigitnya. Setelah itu ia beralih pada mulut hangat Yunho dan menghisap lidah Yunho berulang kali. Setelah puas bermain-main pada bibir Yunho ia beralih pada leher Yunho, ia menggigit kecil leher Yunho.

"Oh, Boo..." Desah Yunho.

Jaejoong menyeringgai saat mendengar desahan kekasihnya. Tangannya bergerak kebagian bawah, mencari gundukan milik kekasihnya yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ugghh! Boojaee..." Erang Yunho saat Jaejoong meremas juniornya dari luar celananya. Membuat juniornya bangkit sempurna.

Tangan Jaejoong yang lain membuka kancing kemeja Yunho satu persatu. Bibirnya bergerak turun mengikuti kancing baju Yunho yang terbuka. Mengecup dan menjilat setiap inci kulit Yunho yang terekspos.

"Ugghh! Boo...cepat lepaskan ouh..." Pinta Yunho saat juniornya sudah benar-benar gerah karena ulah tangan Jaejoong yang terus meremas kuat dan membelai juniornya.

Jaejoong tak menghiraukan permintaan Yunho dan terus bermain-main. Membuat Yunho benar-benar tak sabar.

"Oouuukkkhhh! Jae...aaahhh.." Erang Yunho semakin keras, saat Jaejoong menggesekkan juniornya sendiri yang juga sudah tegang pada junior Yunho yang sudah seperti gundukan batu.

"Kalau kauhh...oouuh...kalau kau tidak cepat membukanyaahh...aku akan mengambil hadiahku sendiriihh.. Boohhh". Ancam Yunho disela-sela desahannya.

Jaejoong tertawa, ia memang sengaja menggoda kekasihnya itu, dan sengaja membuatnya tersiksa. Yunho yang menyadari itu, dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke samping dan menindihnya.

"Hahahaaa..." Jaejoong tertawa semakin keras.

"Berani kau menggodaku? Kau akan habis malam ini honey..."

Jaejoong langsung terdiam. Ancaman Yunho berhasil membuat tawa Jaejoong terhenti. Dan Yunho langsung menyerang kekasihnya itu

-Skip again – mian..biar ga bosen..hoho

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong yang berbaring memunggunginya. Tubuh mereka masih full naked dan hanya tertutupi selimut. Mata Jaejoong terbuka saat dirasakannya Yunho mencium lembut punggungnya.

"Kau yakin mereka akan menyukaiku?" Tanya pemilik suara berat itu.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Mereka akan menyukaimu...heumm...mungkin mereka hanya akan protes pada sifat pervert-mu itu, jika mereka tahu kau begitu pervert Yun..." Goda Jaejoong sambil terkekeh.

"Akh..." Erang Jaejoong saat dirasakannya kali ini Yunho menggigit punggungnya membalas ejekannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menggodaku eoh?" Balas Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Mereka akan menyukaimu. Apalagi eomma, dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu..."

Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya.

"Hah~apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengambil hati appa-mu?" Desah Yunho frustasi. Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir kekasihnya.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali berdiri bergandengan tangan di depan gerbang rumah besar itu.

"Ayo..."

"Tunggu." Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong saat Jaejoong mengajaknya masuk.

Yunho membuang nafas pelan, menenangkan dirinya.

"Kajja..." Ucapnya kemudian.

...O_O...

Yunho tertegun saat mendapat sambutan hangat dari eomma Jaejoong saat mereka memasuki rumah besar itu.

Ny. Kim beranjak menghampiri Yunho yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu ruang keluarga rumah itu.

"Waaahh...ini kekasih Joongie?" Serunya. Yeoja paruh baya itu kemudian memeluk Yunho, membuat Yunho semakin terperangah.

"Selamat datang sayang..." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat melihat eommanya begitu senang bertemu Yunho.

Ny. Kim menangkup kedua bahu Yunho.

"Kau sangat tinggi dan juga tampan..." Pujinya, ia menoleh pada Jaejoong dan tersenyum pada puteranya.

"Gamsahamnida..eomeoni..." Balas Yunho.

Namun berbeda suasana dengan di seberang sana, appa Jaejoong menatap datar pada Yunho memberikan aura tak nyaman di sekitar mereka sehingga membuat suasana riang antara Ny. Kim dan Yunho segera berakhir.

Tak lama, Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berdampingan di depan appa Jaejoong yang masih menatap mereka lekat.

"Kau mencintai puteraku?" Tanya Tn. Kim memecah keheningan.

"Sangat mencintainya.." Jawab Yunho tanpa keraguan.

Tn. Kim membuang nafas pelan.

"Kalian satu kamar?"

Sontak kedua namja yang ditanya saling menatap mendengar petanyaan Tn. Kim.

"Ne.." Jawab Yunho ragu, karena tidak tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim mengerutkan alisnya menatap kedua namja di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan menanyakan apapun tapi...apakah..." Ucap Tn. Kim ragu, sepasang kekasih itu menunggu karena Tn. Kim tak meneruskan kata-katanya malah menatap mata mereka lekat.

"Apakah kau menyentuhnya?" Lanjut Tn. Kim.

Sepasang kekasih itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya masih memproses petanyaan Tn. Kim.

"Ehem!" Dehem eomma Jaejoong, sedikit teguran untuk suaminya karena pertanyaannya sedikit, yah...ingin tahu..

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap. Mungkin berbicara menggunakan isyarat mata, berdiskusi tentang apa yang harus mereka jawab. Tau sendirilah, untuk masalah sentuh menyentuh bukankah mereka tidak hanya melakukannya satu dua kali.

Karena sepasang kekasih itu tak juga menjawab. Tn. Kim mengerutkan alisnya curiga.

"Kau menyentuh Joongie?! Kalian melakukannya?!" Tuduh Tn. Kim.

"Appa!" Tegur Jaejoong.

"Sayang...kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang menjadi urusan mereka.." Tegur Ny. Kim.

"Ini juga urusan kita sayang... Jaejoong masih sekolah...bagaimana jika Jaejoong hamil?!" Ucap Tn. Kim khawatir.

"Kau berfikir terlalu jauh sayang..." Balas Ny. Kim.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk frustasi mendengar kekhawatiran appanya yang berlebihan dan tak masuk akal.

.

WHO YOU?

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kembali ke asrama setelah habis-habisan dibantai, atau lebih tepatnya diceramahi tentang larangan berhubungan oleh appa Jaejoong. Mereka memang mendapat restu Appa Jaejoong namun appa Jaejoong meminta Yunho membuat perjanjian bahwa ia tidak akan menyentuh Jaejoong sampai mereka wisuda. Karena sekarang Jaejoong dan Yunho masih semester 4 berarti, Yunho harus menahan diri kurang lebih selama satu setengah tahun lagi untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang lalu membuang nafas berat. Ia lelah, lelah mental karena menghadapi appa Jaejoong.

"Jangan mendekat Boo..." Ucapnya saat Jaejoong hendak mendekatinya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya dan menunduk.

"Mianhae..." Ucapnya lirih.

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kemarilah..." Panggilnya.

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan duduk di sampingnya. Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk Jaejoong.

"Mianh...tadi aku teringat kata-kata appa-mu...tanpa sadar aku memintamu jangan mendekat..."

Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan menyentuhku?"

"Hhaeumm..." Yunho membuang nafas berat. "Sangat sulit untuk tidak menyentuhmu Boo...tapi aku akan berusaha menahan diriku..."

"Mianhae..." Lirih Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa honey...hanya untuk satu setengah tahun..."

Jaejoong mendonggak menatap Yunho lalu menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberimu ciuman setiap saat, setiap hari, dan setiap detik..." Ucapnya.

Kemudian Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho lembut dan cukup lama, Yunho membalasnya, menggenggam erat pinggang Jaejoong, dan memperdalam ciumannya, menjilat dan menghisap bibir tipis Jaejoong dengan lembut tanpa nafsu.

Sesaat kemudian Yunho tertawa lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau akan membangunkanku jika melakukannya terlalu lama Boo..." Tegurnya.

"Biar saja!" Jaejoong menyeringgai.

"Oho! Kau mau menggodaku lagi?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada dan ekspresi pura-pura marah.

"Heum! Wae?" Balas Jaejoong menatap Yunho pura-pura menantangnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku melanggar janji yang baru saja kubuat beberapa jam yang lalu honey..." Ancam Yunho.

"Hahahaaa!" Jaejoong tergelak lalu memeluk Yunho erat. "Mianhae..."

Yunho tersenyum dan mencium kening Jaejoong lembut.

"Haah~ ini akan sangat sulit..." Desah Yunho.

.

**.**

**To Be Continue ... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Banyak NC ne? walaupun Skip..wkwk**

**Good job buat chingu semua yg udh bisa nebak permasalahan Yunjae berikutnya.. woowoo… #clapclap**

**Kira-kira apakah Yunpa sanggup gay a ga nyentuh Jaemom..?**

**Okay Chingu… c-u in next chap.. ^_^**

**Ditunggu Ripiunya ne readers yang baik hati... agar Jia bisa lebih cepet update... cup cup... ^_^**

**So..yang udah baca wajib coment…demi kelanjutan cerita**

**Intinya R.C.L lah…hehe**

**Jadi mari kita saling menghargai...^_^**

**Deep Bow... ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Xx Hug & KisS xX**


End file.
